Akatsuki's Tales
by Parulla Akatsuki
Summary: Novos membros entram na Akatsuki. O que vai rolar?
1. Fichas

Yo minna!

Resolvi aventurar-me em uma fic de fichas!Ao todo,serão 9 fichas e,claro,meu personagem.

Modelo da Ficha:

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Vila da qual foi renegada:**

**Par:**

**História:(História da vida e por que foi renegada)**

**Aparência:(Ninguém é perfeito,lembrem-se disso!)**

**Personalidade:**

**O que gosta de fazer?:**

**Hobbie:**

**Arma(s):**

**Roupa:(Quando não está com o sobretudo da Akatsuki)**

**Jutsu:(no máximo 6,não sou bom de memória!)**

**Elemento:(No máximo 2)**

**O que seu jutsu faz?:**

**Possui Kekkei Genkai?Qual?:**

**Aceita morrer?:**

**Posso mudar algo?**

**Obs:**Você se compromete a me enviar nem que seja uma review a cada dois capítulos?

( )sim ( )Não

Se você pôs sim,você deve se comprometer,afinal preciso saber se vocês estão gostando e não vou escrever fics pro não tiver as prometidas reviews,você será excluída da fic.

**Obs2:**O primeiro capítulo só vai sair quando eu tiver TODOS da lista de pares reservados,e vou postar todas as sextas!As escolhidas sairão dia 23/01/09.

**Obs3:**Sim,preciso de fichas femininas não necessariamente de autoras femininas.

**Lista de pares:**

**Pein**

**Itachi**

**Hidan**

**Sasori**

**Kisame**

**Zetsu**

**Tobi**

**Kakuzu**

**Deidara**

**Konan(Já é o par do meu OCC)**

Minha ficha:

Nome:Kersen Parulla

Idade:17 anos

Vila da qual foi renegado:Sunagakura no Sato

Par:Konan

História:Kersen viveu de favor em uma casa de chá,onde trabalhava em troca de conheceu seus pais,só sabe que estes foram mortos na de sua vida,resolveu tornar-se um ninja,à procura de 14 anos e jounin,tentou roubar um importante pergaminho,mas não obteve fugir de sua vila,sendo caçado constantemente.

Aparência:Cabelos curtos negros e rebeldes,olhos verdes,magro,67 kg,corpo definido,alto,1.87 cm,um pouco narigudo,rosto de aparência sádica,lábios finos.

Personalidade:É um cara muito na sua,sempre quieto em seu canto,mas muito ser um cara legal e ajudar os outros no que for,mas também adora uma boa horas sérias,se torna sádico,grosso,frio.É teimoso e que o subestimem ou que o chame de desafios.

O que gosta de fazer?: Gosta de solidão,jogos,lutas,treinar.

Hobbie:Conversa com as estrelas e as nomeia.

Arma(s):shurikens,papéis explosivos,kunais,uma Katana e sua Triblade de estimação.

Roupa:camisa sem mangas preta,sandálias azul,bermuda branca.

Jutsu:Grande bola de fogo/Grande bola de vento,Grande armadura,Clones de vento/fogo,cortina de fumaça,espada de dois elementos,lâmina de vento.

Elemento:Fogo e vento

O que seu jutsu faz?:Grande bola de fogo/Grande bola de vento:saem de sua boca duas bolas enormes com alto poder destrutivo;Grande armadura:Fogo e vento ficam ao seu redor,formando uma armadura;Clones de vento/fogo:mesma coisa que clones das sombras,só que estes não são vencidos facilmente;cortina de fumaça:fusão de fogo e vento,serve para despistar o oponente e sufoca-lo;Espada de dois elementos:Saem de seus dedos mini-dragoes de fogo e vento que se fundem formando uma poderosa espada;Lâmina de vento:com um balanço de sua triblade,pode criar uma enorme lâmina que destrói tudo à sua frente por quilômetros.

Possui Kekkei Genkai?Qual?:Sim,ele tem um poder de cicatrização sendo maior que o do Naruto,e seus clones não são abatidos facilmente como os normais,é como se ele se multiplicasse.

Aceita morrer?Se for necessário sim

Posso mudar algo?Não faz diferença!¬¬

Bom,aguardo reviews anciosamente!


	2. Escolhidas

YOOOOOOO MINNAAAAAA!

Demorei,mas voltei!Hurra!xD

Aqui estou com as fichas escolidas e o primeiro capítulo!

TAM_TAM_TAM_TAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM

Antes de mais nada,queria agradecer a todas as fichas que recebi,gostaria muito de usar todas,mas como não dá...

Bem,aqui estão as escolhidas:

Miyamoto Chiharu-------Prisma-san--------Pein

Koori Yume--------Deedlit pirotess-------Zetsu

Yue Zhenzhen--------Tatsumiya--------Kakuzu

Yume Kyoryuu--------Paty-kon-chan-------Tobi

Naomi Yamamoto-------------Uchiha Natalia---------Itachi

Neel--------neeBear----------Deidara

Kaori Tamashii----------Toph-baka---------Sasori

Hatsuki Nioko---------Loony Midnight----------Hidan

Chihime Kanabi-----------Shina com---------Kisame

Bem,podem notar que a relação está assim:Personagem-----Autor------Par.

Mais uma vez eu queria agradecer as fichas que recebi!Foi muito difícil escolher,pois todas estão magníficas mesmo e me parte o coração deixa-las de quem sabe numa próxima?n.n

Bem,era isso que tinha que dizer!Ah...o próximo capítulo já vem vindo ok?

Já ne!


	3. Missão

Yo again!

Vamos ao primeiro capítulo? VAMOS CAPITÃO! xD

Naruto não me pertence, to pegando emprestado um pouquinho!

Vamos à fic (Notaram como eu enrolo muito antes de começar? ¬¬'')

_**Vão! Esta é a missão!**_

Dia normal na Akatsuki, estava tudo muito quieto na base secreta, talvez porque os integrantes criaram algum juízo, ou porque estavam em uma missão.

Hidan: Argh! - Mete o pé na porta - Que merda de missão escrota e inútil foi essa?

Kakuzu: ... - Senta no sofá.

Hidan: O que me irrita é que conseguimos falhar!

Kakuzu: Falhamos por sua culpa!

Hidan: E você, senhor sabe-tudo? Você também tem culpa nessa porra!

Kakuzu: Você demorou pra fazer aquele ritual ridículo e inútil, se você fosse um pouco mais rápido, eles não tinham pedido reforços!

Hidan: E você ficou perambulando com aquele corpo idiota por causa de uma recompensa idiota! Se você não fosse obcecado por dinheiro, nós teríamos ido mais rápido e eles não tinham nos achado!

Kakuzu: Não tenho culpa se você não sente tesão por dinheiro.

Hidan: Eu tenho tesão é por mulher!

Kakuzu: Ta me chamando de gay? ¬¬

Hidan: Encare como quiser, idiota! u.u

Kakuzu: Por mim, você nem seria meu parceiro.

Hidan: Ótimo! Eu também não queria ser seu parceiro!

Kakuzu: Falemos com Pain então pra ver se ele nos troca de dupla!

Hidan: Ótimo! u.u

Kakuzu: Se me dá licença, vou fazer minha contagem diária de dinheiro no meu quarto.

Hidan: "É só isso que este merda sabe fazer!" - Senta no sofá - Dia chato, missão falhou, aturar o Kakuzu pondo a culpa em mim, escutar um futuro sermão do chefe... O que mais falta acontecer hoje?

Entram Deidara e Sasori, ambos discutindo.

Hidan: Eu tinha que perguntar... ¬¬

Sasori: Pela última vez seu loiro jagunço, a arte é aquela que é eterna, que dura para sempre!

Deidara: Não danna! - Fazendo aranhas de argila - A arte é aquela que é breve, momentânea - Joga as aranhas no sofá onde está Hidan.

Hidan: Que merda é essa agora?

Deidara: Assim ó! Como fiz as aranhas, vou acabar com elas, un! ISSO SIM É ARTE, UN! Katsu! - Aranhas explodem o sofá com o Hidan.

Sasori: E cadê a arte nisso? ¬¬

Deidara: É a arte que é breve danna! Essa ninguém pode copiar, un. n.\

Hidan: Porra! Que merda! Seu lesado! Não me viu aqui não?

Deidara: Não, un.

Hidan: Vocês podiam discutir a relação de vocês em outro lugar?

Sasori: Eu fico onde eu quiser!

Deidara: Se o danna fica, também fico, un!

Hidan: Se o danna fica também fico! Que putisse!

Sasori: Nasceu colado em mim por acaso?

Deidara: Não... T.\

Hidan: Vão se fuder vocês dois! Vou fazer meu ritual me dão licença.

Sasori: Vai tu e esse seu Deus de meia tigela.

Hidan: Não ouse insultar Jashin-sama na minha frente

Sasori: E se eu quiser? Vai me bater por isso?

Hidan: VOU! - Pula no cangote do Sasori e os dois saem no braço no chão.

Deidara: Larga o Danna, un! - Bate no Hidan.

Kakuzu: - surge do nada segurando um saco cheio de moedas - Que merda é essa aqui? Não se pode nem contar dinheiro em paz?

Hidan empurra Deidara com os pés e este bate em Kakuzu, fazendo com que algumas moedas caíssem.

Kakuzu: NO! - Junta as moedas e olha uma rolando devagarzinho... Pra dentro do bolso do Deidara que já estava no chão de novo - Deidara, me dá! - Se atira em cima de Deidara e ficam os quatro bolando no chão.

A porta é aberta e por ela entram Zetsu e Tobi.

Tobi: Tobi gosta de ver brigas.

Zetsu: Ainda por cima os outros estão brigando. **Deixa eles se matarem aí e depois nós comemos os corpos! Pain nem vai saber! **Não podemos fazer isso. **E porque não? **Porque eles são membros da nossa organização. **Mas eu estou faminto! **Azar o seu! **Nós temos o mesmo estômago! Se estou com fome, você também está****!**

Tobi: o.x

Zetsu: Acha que não sei disso? **Acho que você é burro pra pensar nessas coisas. **Ora cale essa boca! **Vem calar então! **Quer brigar? **Te bota então! **- Bolando sozinho no chão.

Tobi: Weeeeeeee! Tobi gostar de brigas! x.n Tobi pode brigar também?

Zetsu: À vontade Tobi! **Deixa eu comer essa peste! **- Atira Tobi em cima de Sasori e Hidan. - Seguinte... **Dale**. Ao invés de brigarmos entre nós, por que não descontamos nossa raiva neles? **Hum... Tentador. **Eae? Vamos? **Só se for agora! **- Se atira no meio do bolo de pessoas.

Pain: PODEM PARAR COM O PUTEIRO? Ò.Ó

Todos:O.o - Levantam depressa do chão.

Sasori: O que aconteceu chefe?

Pain: Não te interessa!

Hidan: Cadê a Konan?

Nisso, entra Konan toda rasgada, cheia de hematomas, gravemente ferida na perna e andando com extrema dificuldade.

Konan: Me chamaram?

Kakuzu: Nossa! O que houve?

Konan: Falhei na missão.

Deidara: Mas o chefe está inteiro! Nem um arranhãozinho sequer.

Pain: É porque eu não fui capturado!

Kakuzu: Chefe, se não for incômodo, gostaria de te pedir um favor.

Pain: ...

Kakuzu: Me troque de dupla!

Pain: E porque?

Kakuzu: Não agüento mais essa besta! - Aponta pro Hidan.

Pain: Só você quer mudar de dupla?

Sasori: Eu também quero mudar.

Zetsu: Agora que você falou,eu fico melhor trabalhando sozinho... **Me põe qualquer um que não seja o Tobi! **Você é muito contraditório! **E daí, pelo menos não temos que ficar de babá! **E podemos ter muito menos esforço físico! **É isso aí! **Ok... Também quero mudar.

Entra Itachi e Kisame conversando.

Kisame: O céu está bonito hoje não é, Itachi-san?

Itachi: ...

Kisame: Gostou da missão,Itachi-san?

Itachi: ...

Kisame: Adorei a missão muito fácil, o que faremos Itachi-san?

Itachi: "Aff!Ninguém merece!"

Pain: Pelo menos, alguns se dão bem!

Kisame: Quer comer algo Itachi-san?

Itachi: Kisame...

Kisame: Sim Itachi-san?

Itachi: ... - Aponta para Kisame - Amateratsu!

Kisame: x.x - Cai duro no chão.

Todos: -.-'

Itachi: Chefe, me troque de dupla!

Pain: -.-'

Tobi: Tobi tem idéia!

Pain: E qual é Tobi?

Tobi: Tobi quer fazer tirar o papelzinho de Tobi,será a dupla de Tobi!

Pain: Hum... Então faremos assim: Os papéis terão o nome de Kisame, Hidan, Tobi, Konan e restantes tiram os papéis, acordo?

Todos menos Kisame: Hai

Pain: Certo, tirem.

Zetsu: Tirei o Sasori.

Itachi: Tirei oTobi:

Deidara: Tirei o Kisame.

Pain: Tirei o Hidan

Kakuzu: Então, eu fico com a Konan.

Pain: Ótimo!Alguém tem alguma objeção?

Deidara: Eu tenho! Por que eu tinha que tirar o Kisame?

Pain: Foi sorteio!

Sasori: Eu fiquei com a planta carnívora ambulante e não to reclamando.

Zetsu: Hey! **Eu vou comer esse cara... **Não estrague o estômago comendo plástico! **Tem razão.**

Pain: Vamos fazer o seguinte! Já que todos aqui se conhecem, e ninguém vai com a cara de ninguém, voltem para suas antigas duplas.

Todos: O que?

Pain: Cada dupla deverá recrutar dois novos membros para a tivermos um membro novo para um velho, sortearemos as duplas novas então, acordo? Bem, tanto faz se estão de acordo ou não, eu sou o líder e isso é uma ordem mesmo!

Todos: ¬¬''

Pain: E Kakuzu, faça alguns pontos na perna da Konan.

Kakuzu: Já fiz chefe.

Pain: Ó consegue andar?

Konan: Com um pouco de esforço...

Pain: Pois continue se esforçando! Assim você pega resistência. Vocês tem 5 dias para recrutar novos membros, nos vemos daqui a 5 dias.

Todos: Sim.

E assim partiram todos eles a busca de novos membros,deixando a base silenciosa novamente.

Kisame:Hã? - Acordando - Pra onde foi todo mundo? - Olha Itachi caminhando ao longe -Espere por mim, Itachi-san! "Seu veado!Voce vai pagar pelo que me fez, ah se vai!"

Bem,sem comentários sobre esse capítulo.Tá uma bosta,eu eu queria explicar o porquê de recrutar novos, já já trago o próximo capítulo Ja ne.

Reviews? x3


	4. Encontrando novos membros

Yo! n.n

Cá estou com o capítulo, e nesse, todos aparecem!

Já contei a surpresa, então confiram.

_**Recrutando**_

Hidan e Kakuzu estavam andando em uma estradinha há horas, sem descanso.

Hidan:...

Kakuzu:...

Hidan:...

Kakuzu:...

Hidan: Oe Kakuzu. Nós estamos procurando já faz um bom tempo.

Kakuzu: E daí?

Hidan: Daí que estou cansado.

Kakuzu: E daí?

Hidan: Daí que vou descansar. -Se senta em uma pedra.

Kakuzu: Não temos tempo para isso. -Segue caminhando - E estamos chegando perto de uma vila.

Hidan: E que vila é essa?

Kakuzu: Kumogakure no Sato.

Hidan: Porra! Caminhamos tanto assim?

Kakuzu:...

Hidan: Oe... Será que vamos encontrar alguém forte aqui?

Kakuzu: Como vou saber?

Hidan: Muito comunicativo você hein?

Kakuzu: Hidan... Vai se fuder antes que eu me esqueça de te mandar ir.

Hidan: Oe vou procurar por ali pelo bosque.

Kakuzu: Não vá chorar se você se perder. -sorri de canto - Lembre-se: Eu não estou por perto pra te salvar.

Hidan: Vai se fuder, Kakuzu. -caminha em direção ao bosque.

Kakuzu: Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira!"Do que estou falando? Cara é o Hidan! Besteira é seu sobrenome".

Hidan: Aff... Ninguém merece o Kakuzu! Aquele baka inútil! Quem ele pensa que é pra ficar me dando ordens?-escuta um barulho-Parece que alguma coisa caiu de uma grande altura direta na água. -vai à direção ao barulho.

Kakuzu: "Como saber se tem alguém interessante nessa vila? O jeito será pedindo informação por aí"!-vê um homem se aproximando

Kakuzu: Com licença... -o homem sai correndo. Por que ele fugiu? Bem, vamos tentar outro.

Kakuzu: Com licenç... -O homem foge

Kakuzu:...-Veia saltada na testa - Calma Kakuzu, são apenas civis, não tem porque se irritar tente encontrar seu lugar feliz. -Um outro homem se aproximava

Kakuzu: Com... -O homem foge- AGORA JÁ CHEGA DE PUTARIA!-Agarra um pelo pescoço - OLHA AQUI, SE VOCÊ AMA ESSA SUA VIDA MEDÍOCRE, DESEMBUCHA!

Homem: Ahhh!Socorro!Um Akatsuki!

Kakuzu: Responde-me logo - ergue o homem pelo pescoço- Você conhece algum ninja forte daqui?

Homem: E - eu conheço u - uma garota...

Kakuzu: "Garota? Mais uma problemática na base. Agora, a Konan terá pelo menos com quem conversar fora que, se eu não levar ninguém, o chefe me esfola!" Continue.

Homem: B-bem... Eu ouvi dizer que ela estava por essas bandas, mas ainda não sei se é verdade.

Kakuzu: E onde posso encontrá-la?

Homem: Disseram-me que ela estava no antigo templo, o templo Miyamoto.

Kakuzu: E como vou reconhecê-la?

Homem: O hitayate dela tem um risco, como o seu.

Kakuzu: Onde fica esse templo?

Homem: Lá em cima – aponta para uma construção no alto de um morro – Siga por aquele caminho. Não tem como errar.

Kakuzu: Muito obrigado. -Sai andando em direção ao morro - Ah já me ia esquecendo-Enfia a mão no bolso do homem e retira uma carteira - Pelo seu bem, é bom que ela esteja cheia! n.n

Hidan: "E não é que tinha um lago aqui mesmo? Eu sou o cara mesmo!" n.n – Afasta algumas folhas e vê o lago.

Hidan: Não tem ninguém por aqui, talvez tenha sido um peixe parente do Kisam...- Uma cabeça surge pra fora da água.

Hidan/Garota: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! – Hidan cai pra trás.

Garota: Sai daqui seu tarado! Maníaco sexual!

Hidan: Hei! Calma aí! Não sabia que tinha gente aqui. -com um filete de sangue saindo do nariz.

Garota: Pois agora já sabe! Retire-se daqui agora!

Hidan: Já vou! Calma! Não precisa se irritar também!

Garota:...- observa Hidan se afastar – "Será que ele..."?- se veste rapidamente e vai atrás de Hidan

Hidan: Eu hein? Cada uma que me aparece! Será que o besta inútil do Kakuzu já recrutou alguém?

Garota: Hei! Espere aí, platinado.

Hidan:...- se vira lentamente com uma cara assustadora- Do que você me chamou sua sem-bunda?

A garota tinha sua pele bem branca, com cabelos compridos até seus seios, cuja cor de seus cabelos lembrava nuvens de chuva, com uma franja repicada na altura de seus olhos, em um tom de cinza bem clarinho, cristalino. É magricela, tem pouca bunda, cintura fina e seios médios.

Garota: Ora seu... Quem é você?

Hidan: Eu sou eu e não te interessa quem é!

Garota: Espere aí o mal-educado! Você me deve algumas explicações!

Hidan: Não, não devo nada a ninguém, a não ser respeito ao jashin-sama! n.n

Garota:- gota - Qual seu nome? ñ.ñ

Hidan: Hidan, e o seu?

Garota: Chamo-me Neel! Prazer!

Hidan: Prazer, agora suma!-sai andando

Neel: Não queria fazer isso, mas... -Neel fecha os olhos, e quando os abrem, estes estão num tom amarelo bem forte e brilhante, quase fosforescente.

Hidan: Mas o que... - Neel encosta nele e este paralisa - O que fez comigo, sua vaca vadia?

Neel: Paralisei-te e... -chuta as partes de Hidan – Vaca vadia é a sua mãe! Ò.ó

Hidan: Ahhhhh!Que merda!Isso dói cacete!

Neel: Você é da Akatsuki, não é?

Hidan: E se eu for?!

Neel: Você não é tão forte assim pra ser um Akatsuki.

Hidan: Espere até eu me desparalizar.

Neel: Isto é um desafio, albino?

Hidan: Sim é, mal-comida!

Neel:Mal posso esperar!

Hidan:Pois não vai esperar por muito tempo!

Neel:O efeito está passando.

Hidan:Garota, agora você vai ver!

Neel:Mostre-me seu melhor!-Ativa sua kekkei genkai.

Hidan:Com prazer!-Hidan pega uma kunai e rasga seu pé - Você vai observar o grande poder de Jashin-sama!-Faz um símbolo no chão com seu sangue- Jujutsu – Mugen Shiki!

Neel: O que ele planeja?

Hidan: Aqui vou eu!-Ataca com sua foice.

Neel: Ninpou – Plasma Ball no jutsu!-uma bola de raios envolve Neel.-Tente me acertar agora!

Hidan: Droga!-Se esquiva de um raio jogado por Neel.

Kakuzu: Yo! Tem alguém aí?-silêncio - Será que aquele cara me mentiu?-caminha até uma escada – pode ser que ela esteja em cima no telhado. - sobe as escadas.

Kakuzu: "Cheguei ao andar de cima, e o que vejo? Nada!" Que raiva!"Cheguei ao telhado... Caralho! É enorme o bagulho e... Opa! Tem alguém sentado lá longe,... Achei!"-Vai à direção à pessoa.

Kakuzu: Com licença...

Garota: O que quer?

Kakuzu: Quero testar a sua força. u.u

Garota: Você é bem direto, não?

Kakuzu: Simplesmente não gosto de rodeios!

Garota: E para que quer me testar?

Kakuzu: Já ouviu falar na Akatsuki?

Garota: Não precisa dizer mais nada, já entendi tudo. - se vira – Qual seu nome?

Kakuzu a fitou por um momento. A garota tinha os cabelos curtos na nuca, mas ao se aproximar do rosto, chega até o queixo, seus olhos negros não aparentavam vida. Era pequena, magrela, com curvas pouco generosas. Sua pele é pálida, com lábios ressecados e grossos, nariz fino e arrebitado e possui cara de criança.

Kakuzu: "Ela não me parece muito forte, mas nunca subestime seus inimigos." Já te disse que não gosto de rodeios!

Garota: É apenas uma cortesia, nada de mais. Meu nome é Chiharu, e o seu?

Kakuzu... Meu nome é Kakuzu... E vamos logo! Estou com pressa e tempo é dinheiro!

Chiharu: Você manda!

Konan: Pain, onde estamos?

Pain: País da água, próximos da vila oculta da névoa, antiga vila do Kisame.

Konan: Será que ainda há pessoas fortes por aqui?

Pain: Bem, tem os espadachins...

Konan: Será que eles ainda estão por aqui?

Pain: Como vou saber?

Konan: Será que vamos conseguir recrutas?

Pain: Como vou saber?

Konan: E se nós acharmos alguém mais forte que nós?

Pain: E daí?

Konan: Podemos morrer!

Pain: Não me importa!

Konan: Mas e se...

Pain: Konan cale essa sua maldita boca antes que eu te mate aqui e agora! Ò.ó

Konan: Ta bom... Calei-me. "Você está diferente Pain. Muito diferente...".

Pain: Estamos chegando à entrada da vila, fique alerta e não faça nenhuma bobagem!

Konan: ... A névoa desse lugar é muito densa...

Pain: Por que você acha que se chama vila oculta da névoa? Agora pare de fazer comentários estúpidos e procure.

Konan: "Cavalo! Animal! Grosso! Estúpido!" Origami no jutsu – Kami Chou ( Borboleta de papel)

Pain: ...

Konan: Uma borboleta está avisando a presença de uma pessoa.

Pain: Vamos lá então.

Os dois caminham até o local, pois a perna da Konan ainda se recupera, e se deparam com uma menina sentada encostada em uma árvore, com as mãos na cabeça e chorando muito. A garota possuía cabelos longos e lisos com fios prateados, com uma franja que contorna seu rosto. Seus olhos eram verdes escuros e expressivos, aparentava ser alta, com busto mediano, cintura fina, quadris um tanto largos, com coxas e bunda medianas.

Sua pele é morena escura com aspecto aveludado. Possuía os pés um pouco grandes, e seus dedos das mãos também eram um pouco grandes.

Pain: É só uma menina qualquer. Deixe-a aí. -se vira e sai andando.

Konan: Yo garotinha. n.n Você está assim porque?

Pain: Konan estou indo embora. Alcance-me depois. E não perca muito tempo cuidando dessa menina, temos uma missão.

Garota: Eu não devia ter feito aquilo... -começa a tremer e Poe a mão na cabeça - Não devia... Não devia...

Konan: O que você fez de errado?

Garota: Eu treinei minha Kekkei Genkai... E por causa disso, meu pai morreu. Eu me odeio! As pessoas me odeiam! Por quê? Por que me desprezaram? Por que me maltrataram? – começa a esmurrar o chão - Eu odeio todo mundo!

Konan: "O que essa garota Tem?"- olha pro chão e vê uma caixinha com remédios - Deve ser isso. Ela não tomou seus remédios. -Pega um - Hei garotinha, ta na hora do remedinho... n.n

Pain: "Mas que saco essa Konan! Não podemos ter uma missão rápida e normal? Não! Ela tem que ficar e cuidar de uma garota desconhecida. Tomara que eu ache logo novos recrutas pra poder trocar de duplas de uma vez!"- Pain caminhava tão distraído que acabou esbarrando em alguém- "Saco!Mais essa agora!"

Pain: Não olha por onde anda?

A garota que estava no chão possuía cabelos grandes, da cor negra, batendo mais ou menos em suas coxas, olhos grandes da cor ônix acompanhados de cílios grandes. Era bem alta, tinha várias curvas pelo corpo, seios e bunda medianos, pernas grandes e bem sinuosas, pele alva e lábios médios com um tom rosado.

Garota: Você é que estava ratiando. A propósito... Você não viu por aí uma menina chorando?

Pain: Não te interessa.

Garota: É claro que me interessa. Se não me interessasse, não tinha te perguntado!

Pain: "Putz! Deixou-me sem palavras! Que saco!"u.u

Garota: Viu ou não?

Pain: Vi porra! Que merda! Deixa-me em paz caralho!"Uau, pareci o Hidan agora! O que deu em mim?"

Garota: E onde ela está seu boca suja malcriado?

Pain: Procure você mesma.

Garota: Olha, eu não tenho tempo para discutir com você. Aquela garota precisa de ajuda.

Pain:- dá risada-E quem é você?A protetora dos fracos e oprimidos?

Garota: Agora chega!Você vai ver só!

Pain: O que você vai fazer? Vai me bater por acaso?

Garota: Vou. -parte pra cima de Pain-Voce vai ver só!

Pain: Vejamos do que você é capaz. Antes disso, me diga, qual seu nome?

Garota: Chame-me de Kaori no outro mundo.

Pain: Meu nome é Pain. E guarde-o bem, Pois será a última coisa que ouvirás.

Konan: Vamos... Tome o remedinho...

Garota: Não vou tomar nada!-se levanta irritada - Não pode me obrigar a isso!-Ataca Konan.

Konan: Calma, garota!Só queria te ajudar!

Garota: Ninguém quer me ajudar! Ninguém gosta de mim! Eu vou te matar antes que me mate!

Konan: "Pelo visto, eu não tenho opção...vou ter que nocauteá-la"!

Deidara: Sasori-no-danna... Há quanto tempo estamos caminhando?

Sasori: Há dois dias.

Deidara: E onde estamos?

Sasori: Numa floresta, perto de algum país.

Deidara: Dois dias sem fazer minha arte... Não sei se posso agüentar mais! ç.ç

Sasori: Deidara, não inventa.

Deidara: Só um passarinho...

Sasori: Não.

Deidara: Só um Ratinho...

Sasori: Não...

Deidara: Uma borboletinha...

Sasori: Não...

Deidara: Uma formiguinha...

Sasori: Aff... Eu mereço!

Deidara: Só u...

Sasori: Faz o que você quiser saco!

Deidara: Ta bem danna! Vai ser bem rapidinho! Espere aqui.

Sasori: "Por que eu estou com a sensação de estar sendo observado? Deve ser bobagem da minha cabeça! Mas por via das dúvidas, melhor não arriscar!" Deidara, vamos embora daqui agora!

Deidara: Já vou danna!

Sasori: Por que você demora tanto para fazer uma formiguinha de argi... -Deidara sai de dentro da floresta com um pássaro grande e o joga pra cima-Não!

Deidara: Art is a bang, un!Katsu!-o pássaro explode-Ah há quanto tempo não fazia isso, un!n.n

Sasori: Agora sim!Se antes eu não queria chamar a atenção, todo o cuidado foi inútil!

??????:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!QUE PORRA FOI ESSA?!

Deidara: O que foi isso danna?

Sasori: Acho que você incomodou alguém.

Deidara: Minha arte não incomoda ninguém un

Sasori: Incomoda sim, e eu sou a prova viva disso. E seja quem for, vem vindo aí!

Algumas moitas se mexem e por elas sai uma garota com um olhar de raiva. Seus olhos eram vermelhos intensos, embora o outro não pudesse ser visto, pois usava um tapa olho. Tinha uma cicatriz no olho coberto, que ia da testa até perto do queixo. Seus cabelos eram loiros curtos e bem rebeldes, têm um corpo magro, seios médios, quadris pequenos e aparentava ser pequena.

Garota: Quem foi a besta que fez isso e me acordou?

Sasori: Foi ele. –aponta pro Deidara-Não tive nada a ver com isso, viu?-sai andando de fininho.

Garota: Ah então foi você... -estala os dedos com uma cara assustadora e maligna.

Deidara: Hei-recuando-Calma aí un-encosta-se a uma árvore-não vamos criar conflitos desnecessários un! O.O

Sasori: XD-encostado a uma árvore e de braços cruzados.

Garota: Pronto pra morrer?-cara diabólica e com uma aura maligna em volta.

Deidara: Danna... Ajude-me un! i.i

Sasori: Nem morto.

A garota pula em cima de Deidara e começa a enforcá-lo com uma cara sinistra. Sasori se senta em uma pedra e assiste a tudo, divertido. Ficou tão entretido que não sentiu uma presença do seu lado. Ou pelo menos era o que parecia, já que a pessoa lançou uma kunai e ele desviou prontamente.

Sasori: Quem é você?

Garota: Não esperava menos de um Akatsuki.

Sasori: Identifique-se!

Garota: Bem mandão você é hein? Mas tudo bem. -Ela retirou o capuz que caia em sua face - Meu nome é Hatsuki Nioko.

Sasori a observou bem. A garota tinha estatura mediana, rosto em formato de diamante e de traços suaves, cabelos castanho claros, quase loiros lisos batendo abaixo do quadril, no qual prendia com um rabo de cavalo bem feito. Os olhos eram levemente puxados em tom cinza tempestade, brilhantes e penetrantes, realçados por um fino contorno preto, os cílios eram longos e estavam realçados com uma leve camada de rímel. Os lábios eram levemente carnudos e em um tom naturalmente avermelhado, contrastando incrivelmente bem com a pele alva e aveludada. O corpo era bonito, moldado em curvas perfeitas e suavemente provocantes. Os quadris de tamanho mediano, cintura fina e esguia, barriga lisa, busto médio, porém farto e bem moldado, pernas firmes e torneadas. Suas mãos eram pequenas, cujas unhas estavam pintadas em vermelho escuro. Possuía uma cicatriz lembrando uma espécie de garra na cintura.

Nioko: O que está olhando? Tire logo uma foto que dura mais!ò.ó

Sasori: Bem... -abaixa a guarda-o que quer?

Nioko: Você sabia que... -desaparece e reaparece nas costas de Sasori com uma kunai em seu pescoço-... Não se deve abaixar a guarda pra um inimigo?

Sasori: E você... -aparece atrás dela-... Não devia se precipitar, pode ser uma armadilha. -aponta uma kunai pro pescoço dela enquanto uma marionete caía lentamente na frente dela.

Nioko: Você é rápido, nem percebi que usou uma marionete.

Sasori: Como você disse, não espere menos de um Akatsuki. -a solta.

Nioko: Vou me lembrar disso.

Sasori: Então, o que quer?

Nioko: Gostaria de saber se teria como eu me tornar uma Akatsuki. Afinal, não é pra isso que estão aqui? n.n

Sasori: ...

Nioko: Eu sou um pouco... Observadora. Assim que vi duas pessoas vestindo um sobretudo com nuvens vermelhas, decidi investigar. Já tinha ouvido falar sobre vocês, mas não sabia o que queriam até ouvir seu amigo loiro ali falar, ou melhor, gritar. -Aponta para Deidara que jazia no chão com uma mulher pisando em cima dele, deixando Sasori e Nioko com enormes gotas.

Sasori: E você vem assim... Na boa?

Nioko: Eu teria que fazer alguma coisa?

Sasori: Na verdade não. Foi até bom, pois aí eu chego na base mais cedo.

Nioko: Então vamos?

Sasori: Sim, claro. -Sai andando ao lado de Nioko.

Deidara: Não danna, espere, por favor, un! Não me deixa aqui com essa louca! T.T

Sasori: Você já demorou demais, e sabe que eu odeio esperar.

Garota: Pronto, já terminei. n.n Ahhh!Estou tão bem agora! xD

Sasori: Vamos embora, Deidara.

Deidara: Sim, un.

Sasori: "Espera aí! Estou dando uma de idiota! Por que eu já não levo essa garota também? Eu também não testei essas garotas e só quero saber de ir embora e completar a missão. Tanto faz se elas forem fortes ou fracas, a Akatsuki tem membros que ainda não vi suas técnicas! Tobi e Zetsu são provas disso". Hei garota.

Garota: O que foi?

Sasori: Qual seu nome?

Garota: Yume Kyoryuu por quê?

Sasori: Quer fazer parte da Akatsuki?

Nioko: Não vou ser novata sozinha.

Deidara: Não danna! Não faça isso un! Essa louca é prejudicial à saúde!

Yume: ...- uma veia saltada na testa e aura maligna em volta-Adoraria...-sorriso sádico.

Deidara: T.T

Sasori: Ótimo! Vamos embora logo.

Kisame e Itachi caminhavam em uma floresta, no país do vento.

Kisame: Estou cansado, acabamos de passar pelo deserto de Suna.

Itachi: Você está ficando mole.

Kisame: E você também. Dá pra ver que estás cansado.

Itachi: Kisame, não amola!-vou descan... Parar aqui um pouco pra passar o tempo e curtir a natureza.

Kisame: Ah sim, claro!Vou procurar um rio pra aperfeiçoar meus jutsus de água.

Itachi: Tudo bem, mas não demore. -se senta na grama.

Kisame: Não demorarei. -adentra na floresta.

Itachi: "Quem o Kisame pensa que sou? Um inútil feito ele? Ora! Eu sou o grande Itachi Uchiha! Eu matei meu clã inteiro! Eu ponho medo nas pessoas, ponho o bicho-papão no chinelo! E não vai ser um desertinho de meia tigela que vai me deter"!

Garota: Oe! Passa a grana!

Itachi se vira e dá de cara com uma garota de estatura alta e magra. Sua pele era branca quase pálida. Cabelos longos até os pés, lisos e com fios grossos e pesados de um tom azul-esverdeado, que estava preso em duas marias-chiquinhas nas laterais da cabeça com um prendedor preto, tinha uma franja que cobre sua testa, porém não era reta com duas mexas maiores nas laterais que vão até seu pescoço. Seus olhos eram frios e de um tom cinza-claro misturado com azul-escuro. Sua boca era pequena e delicada. Seu corpo era magro com busto pequeno, cintura fina, quadris medianos, suas pernas eram longas e torneadas com coxas medianas.

Tinha uma cicatriz que começa embaixo do queixo, essa cicatriz era aberta e por dentro levemente avermelhada e várias marcas de corte, porém bem mais discretas que a da garganta.

Itachi: O que disse?-arqueando as sobrancelhas

Garota: Vai logo! Passa tudo se quer viver.

Itachi: Garota, suma da minha vista antes que eu te mate!-se vira de costas.

Garota: Então ta!-tira um guarda chuva das costas-voce não me deixa escolha!

Itachi:- ainda de costas-Já te avisei garota!

Garota: Então, tome isso! –ela sacode seu guarda chuva e uma chuva de agulhas misturada com chacra vai em direção à Itachi, mas este se desvia

Itachi: Então, você quer mesmo brigar?-Ativa o Sharingan-Vamos ver se você é boa!

Garota: Tome de novo!-Atira outra chuva de agulhas.

Itachi: Esse tipo de golpe é inútil contra mim - Ele levanta o dedo indicador

Garota: Mas o que?-se vê grudada em um tronco de uma árvore-"Usuário de genjutsu"?

Itachi: Morra!-Se aproxima dela com uma kunai.

Garota: Não hoje!-morde o lábio com força e escapa do genjutsu a ponto de desviar por pouco de um golpe do Itachi.

Itachi: Ora... Desde quando ladrões comuns sabem escapar de genjutsu?

Garota: Desde que eles não sejam renegados!

Itachi:..."Hum... Interessante"!

Garota: Prepare-se!-Vai correndo em direção a ele.

Itachi: "Droga ela é rápida"!

Garota: Tome isto!-Começa a atacar sem piedade.

Itachi: Tenho que me afastar dela.

Tobi; Tobi is a good boy!Tobi is a good boy!-Pulando alegremente.

Zetsu:- Veia saltada na testa - Tobi pare!** Pare ou vou te comer!** Isso pegou muito mal, sabia? **E daí?Ele me irrita!** A mim também! **Por que você não vai caçar borboletas enquanto descansamos?**

Tobi: Boa idéia Zetsu-san!Tobi vai porque Tobi is a good boy!=3 – sai pulando feliz pela floresta.

Zetsu: Hei essa idéia foi boa!** Eu sei! Eu sou o lado que pensa!** Hei!** Não temos tempo pra isso! Vamos sumir antes que ele volte! **Quem sabe não encontramos alguém no caminho? **Seria uma boa...**

Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!Tobi nunca cansa de falar isso! n.x –Olha pro lado e vê uma garota sentada ao tronco de uma árvore, lendo. A garota possuía cabelos negros lisos até os ombros, aparentava ser alta, pele branca, mas delicada, olhos prateados como as estrelas e grandes e bem expressivos, boca suave e delicada, nariz pequeno e sensível, magra, unhas bem feitas e da cor azul-claro, mas sua mão é parecida com mãos de velha, seios fartos, bunda arredondada, pés delicados de princesa, tinha uma aparência angelical, tinha seios pouco visíveis e tinha uma testa avantajada. Ele se aproximou mais, ficando quase em cima dela, e percebe seu hitayate trincado.

Tobi: Yo!Desculpar Tobi, mas Tobi ser curioso. Você é renegada?

Garota: ...

Tobi: n.x

Garota: ...

Tobi: Ta acordada?

Garota: ...

Tobi: o.x

Garota: ...

Tobi: Você ser estátua?

Garota: ...

Tobi: o.x

Garota: ...

Tobi: Tobi vai dar uma olhada-a cutuca

Garota:...-levanta os olhos de seu livro e o olha com um olhar fuzilador- O que quer?

Tobi: Você ser renegada?

Garota: Sou, e daí?

Tobi: Tobi também é renegado.

Garota: É? E onde está seu hitayate trincado?-arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Tobi: Tobi guarda muito bem. Está dentro da cueca de Tobi!

Garota: O que?-Fica um pouco verde e faz cara de nojo.

Tobi: Você está bem?

Garota: Pareço estar?

Tobi: Qual ser seu nome?

Garota: Chihime Kanabi

Tobi: Quer ser amiguinha de tobi? n.x

Kanabi: Só se você sumir da minha vista.

Tobi: Tobi vai, mas antes Tobi tem pedido pra fazer.

Kanabi: Peça logo e se mande.

Tobi: Quer se juntar a Akatsuki Kanabi – chan?

Kanabi: Akatsuki né? Já ouvi muitas coisas a respeito dessa organização. Ok eu entro, mas preciso saber todos os dados dessa organização.

Tobi:...

Kanabi: u.u

Tobi: o.x

Kanabi: u.u

Tobi: Tobi não entender.

Kanabi: Você é burro, garoto?

Tobi: Tobi faz o que pode. n.x

Kanabi: Você está sozinho aqui?

Tobi: Não, Tobi está com o Zetsu-san.

Kanabi: Então vamos encontrar esse Zetsu-san. ¬¬

Tobi: Tobi mostra.

Zetsu: **Ahhh tranqüilidade.** Que silêncio bom **n**.n-chega perto de uma cachoeira e ouve uma cantiga infantil-** Não é possível!** Tobi tem tele transporte! **O.**O -ele afasta algumas folhas e vê que era uma menina- Ah é só uma garotinha **Menos mal.- **chega perto e consegue ver a garota tinha cabelos pretos lisos que ia um pouco abaixo de seu quadril,com uma franja que cobria toda sua testa,dando-lhe um ar infantil. Seus olhos eram violetas, com sobrancelhas finas e trabalhadas, cílios pequenos e grossos, o que realçava melhor seu rosto. Possuía uma boca fina e avermelhada, acompanhada de uma pele branca como a neve. Seu corpo era esbelto, seios médios e redondos, cintura fina, pernas grossas e definidas. Não era alta nem baixa.

Garota: Quem é você?

Zetsu: **Um alguém qualquer. **Chamo-me Zetsu. .n

Garota: Bem o que quer de mim?-gota

Zetsu: Nada não.** É que pensei que era o idiota do meu parceiro.**

Garota: Ahhh ta...

Zetsu: Qual é o seu nome?** Pra que você quer saber?**

Garota: ...-desconfiada - Pra que quer saber?

Zetsu: **Boa pergunta! Pra que hein?** Só por curiosidade e gentileza.

Garota: Chamo-me Naomi Yamamoto. E você?

Zetsu: Zetsu/**Não sei.**

Naomi: ...?

Zetsu: Você não pode ser gentil uma vez na vida? **Mas eu quero ir embora.**

Naomi: Você é esquisito... n.n

Zetsu: Sou? **Que bom pra mim!**

Naomi: Nunca vi duas personalidades em um só corpo.

Zetsu: Por curiosidade... **Lá vem! **Você é renegada?** Sabia! Pra que você quer saber disso?** Você esqueceu de nossa missão?** Aé...** Depois é você o lado que pensa!

Naomi: Sou... E que missão é essa?

Zetsu: É que nós temos que recrutar novos membros pra Akatsuki.** E como você é renegada, suponho que gostaria de fazer parte dela.** Isso aí! **n**.n

Naomi: Hum... Seria legal, mas o que tenho que fazer pra isso?

Zetsu: Nada...** Calar a boca e vir conosco!** E a educação cadê? **Mandou lembranças! u.**ó

Naomi: Se não tem condição, eu ponho uma.

Zetsu: E qual seria? **Sabia... Mais trabalho.**

Naomi: Dar-me uma barra de chocolate! =3

Zetsu: Só isso?** Que pedido mais escroto.**

Naomi: Sim!=3

Zetsu: Não tenho chocolate aqui...** Posso ficar te devendo? n.**n

Naomi: NÃO! EU QUERO AGORA!

Zetsu: Ok... **Depois o louco sou eu... **Vamos encontrar o Tobi, talvez ele tenha... **Que fim de carreira... Depender do Tobi pra algo... **Pior... **ç.**ç- os dois caminham um pouco até que avistam Tobi com uma garota-Tobizinho...**vem cá, querido!**

Tobi: Tobi não jogar nesse time Zetsu-san. O.x

Zetsu: **O que disse? Ora seu miserável... **Calma precisamos dele!** Ok, mas não pense que vai ficar por isso viu?** Aff... Tobi ignora a parte preta e responde: Você tem chocolate aí com você?

Naomi e Kanabi: O.O-gota.

Tobi: Tobi tem, mas só um pedaço.

Zetsu: Ótimo!** Passa essa porra pra cá!** Novamente isso pegou mal. **Ah vá se fuder seu fresco!** Assim você queima meu filme! **¬. **ç

Naomi: Oba!-se agarra no chocolate-ESSE CHOCOLATE ESTÁ MORDIDO!Ò.Ó

Tobi: Tobi avisar que só tinha um pedaço...

Kanabi: "Onde fui me meter"?

Zetsu: Mas... Mas... Só tenho esse!** Olha aqui, cale essa sua maldita boca infernal e coma essa merda AGORA antes que eu te enfie goela a baixo!Ò.**o'

Naomi: O.o-come o chocolate.

Zetsu: Ignore a parte preta, ela está de mau humor hoje.** Pare de falar asneiras e vamos!** Hei... Depois te dou outro chocolate!

Naomi: Ta... -ainda assustada.

Tobi: Não liga não. Com o tempo você acostuma. -sai de perto dela e começa a pular-Tobi is a good boy, good boy, good boy...

Naomi: Espero que sim. -começa a cantar.

Zetsu: Você podia ser menos grosso... **E você menos mole! **Quem é mole aqui? **Você mesmo seu fresco!**-começa a discutir consigo mesmo.

Kanabi: - olha um por um-"Deus... em que buraco me meti agora"?-Abre seu livrinho e começa a ler.

Hidan: Droga! Você é rápida!-todo rasgado

Neel: Você não viu nada!-intacta.

Hidan: Você só fica jogando essas merdas de raios!

Neel: Então ta!-faz uns selos com as mãos - Hiraishin no jutsu!-ela corre em uma grande velocidade pra cima de Hidan.

Hidan: Droga! Que velocidade!-Tenta atacar mas ela se esquiva.

Neel: Sabe, você é um cara legal, mas chegou o fim.-Corre em sua direção.

Hidan: Vamos ver!-A ataca mas esta se abaixa.

Neel: Vacilou!-Ela diz isso e enfia uma kunai no peito de Hidan.

Hidan: Ahhh.-Abaixa a cabeça.

Neel: Foi bom te conhecer.

Hidan: ...

Neel: ...

Hidan: Hehehehe... -Hidan pega sua foice e atinge o braço dela.

Neel: Mas o que... –vai pra longe dele - Como você...

Hidan: Sobrevivi? Ora... Eu sou imortal!-Corre pra dentro do símbolo que tinha feito no chão.

Neel: O que?-Alarmada e com os olhos arregalados.

Hidan: Isso mesmo que ouviu mal comida! Eu não posso morrer, sou imortal!

Neel: Como vencer então?

Hidan: Já é tarde demais pra você - lambe o sangue de Neel que estava na foice- Jujutsu – Shijihyouketsu –seu corpo fica negro, semelhante a uma caveira- Agora você vai ver-Hidan rasga sua pele de seu braço, e Neel sente o mesmo.

Neel: Argh... O-o que é isso?

Hidan: Tudo que eu fizer comigo, você sentirá! Se eu decepar minha cabeça, você morrerá e eu não.

Neel: Droga!

Hidan: Você está curtindo?-Corta seu braço - Hhaushauhsaushuahsausha- risada sádica.

Neel: Eu gosto disso.

Hidan: O que?

Neel: Eu gosto de emoções fortes!-sorriso sádico.

Hidan: "O que há com essa garota? Ela é louca? Pensei que eu fosse o único a gostar de dor..." Garota, não vou te matar, hoje não. Tenho uma proposta a te fazer.

Neel: Qual?

Hidan: Quer se tornar um membro da Akatsuki? Você mostrou ter potencial.

Neel: Tudo bem. Eu entro. "Estou curiosa para saber como é essa organização".

Hidan: Ótimo!-desfaz o jutsu-Estou louco pra ver se o Kakuzu encontrou alguém

Neel: Certo.

Hidan: Então vamos depressa. Se ele já estivar me esperando, vai ficar me enchendo.

Kakuzu: Pronta menina?

Chiharu: Meu nome é Chiharu e sim, estou pronta.

Kakuzu: Então ta!-aparece atrás dela e tenta atacar, mas esta se esquiva.

Chiharu: "Ele é rápido"!

Kakuzu: Tome isso!-seu braço se estica e desfere um soco nela.

Chiharu: Ninpou-Jutsu do Redemoinho das Sombras.

Kakuzu: O que é isto?-Um grande redemoinho negro se formou em volta de Kakuzu.

Chiharu: Você vai sufocar, ou te mato agora?

Kakuzu: Ora - puxa o braço e Poe no lugar- por que não tenta?

Chiharu: Foi você que pediu. -ela entra no redemoinho e tenta enfiar uma kunai em Kakuzu, mas essa quebra.

Kakuzu: Huhauhsauhahsahsauhsuahsuhauhsuaushuahshuahsh.-se atira no redemoinho e sai do outro lado ileso- Isso não funciona contra mim.

Chiharu: ...

Kakuzu: Eu posso endurecer meu corpo.

Chiharu: Ninpou - jutsu do dragão negro. -Uma sombra a envolve e desta sai um enorme dragão e vai em direção à Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: Droga: - Leva o golpe em cheio e sai voando.

Chiharu: Gostou dessa?

Kakuzu: Gostei. n.n

Chiharu: O que?

Kakuzu: Nunca vi alguém que controlasse as trevas.

Chiharu: Essa é minha Kekkei Genkai.

Kakuzu: Percebo-se levanta e sai andando-Vamos embora.

Chiharu: Certo.

Hidan: Oe Kakuzu! Está atrasado!

Kakuzu: Não enche o saco, Hidan.

Chiharu e Neel se entreolham

Kakuzu: Vocês se conhecem?

Chiharu/Neel: Não. n.n

Kakuzu: ¬¬

Hidan: Vamos embora dessa merda de vila?

Chiharu: Quando quiser. -olha pra Neel - O que houve com seu braço?

Neel: Esse Idiota o abriu.

Kakuzu: Deixe-me ver isso. -estica o braço dela - já dou um jeito - usa uma linha e faz uns pontos-prontos. n.n

Hidan: Eu não quero. u3u

Kakuzu: Então não ia fazer mesmo.

Hidan: Agora eu quero.

Kakuzu: Agora não tem. ¬¬

Hidan: Então não quero mais!

Kakuzu: Dá logo esse braço e para de fazer doce!

Chiharu/Neel: -.-'-gota

Kakuzu: Pronto. Vamos embora.

Pain: Você até que luta bem, mas só isso não será o bastante pra me derrotar.

Kaori: Você vai morrer agora-fuuton- Tastu no Akasuga- Um tornado gigante vai em direção a Pain.

Pain: Que droga!-Se viu sem saída-não vou usar os outros corpos, mas se não usar, estarei perdido. -o tornado chega perto, mas para. -O que foi?

Kaori: Não faz sentido acabar com uma vila inteira sem motivo, fora que não quero ser perseguida depois.

Pain: Hei menina.

Kaori: Que foi?

Pain: Você é boa.

Kaori: Você também, mas você não me mostrou o que sabe.

Pain: Você tem razão.

Kaori: Percebi quando você não me atacou quando teve chance.

Pain: Muito bom. Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

Kaori: Qual?

Pain: Junte-se a Akatsuki.

Kaori: Vou pensar, mas primeiro preciso encontrar aquela menina.

Pain: Não se preocupe, Konan está com ela. -caminha em direção onde estava Konan.

Kaori: Tudo bem. -Segue ele.

Konan: Acalme-se, por favor.

Garota: Ninpou-Sensatsu Suishou no jutsu - criou diversas agulhas feitas de água e atirou em Konan.

Konan: Ninpou - Shikigami no Mai-Se transforma em pedaços de papel e se espalha.

Garota: Taksie Hyoushou-Enormes estalagmites de gelo começavam a crescer enquanto Konan se "remontava".

Konan: Droga! Ninpou - Kami no Tsubassa-cria asas de papel, mas uma estalagmite acerta em cheio em sua perna.-Argh!

Garota: Desça aqui e lute!

Konan: Ahhh.-Cai no chão com a perna perfurada.

Garota: É agora que você morre!-saca uma kunai e vai pra cima de Konan.

Konan: E agora?-olha pro lado e vê Pain com uma cara nada boa, como se fosse de reprovação-"Não posso perder aqui."-reúne suas forças e consegue agarrar a garota,e enfia seu remédio na boca dela.

Garota: ... -Desaba no chão.

Konan: ... –Desaba no chão.

Kaori: Você disse pra mim não me preocupar! As duas quase se matam!

Pain: Konan... Você está bem?

Konan: "Ele se preocupa comigo"...Estou um pouco ferida na perna.

Pain: Você...

Konan: Sim... -olhos brilhando.

Pain: ...Precisa treinar mais. Está ficando molenga.

Konan: Certo... " Acho que Pain não me ama..."

Kaori: Você está bem?

Garota: E - estou... Quem é você?

Kaori: Uma amiga...

Pain: Qual seu nome?

Garota: Chamo-me Yume...

Pain: Yume... Vou ser bem direto... Quer se juntar a Akatsuki?

Yume:...

Pain: Você tem potencial... Não é qualquer um que faz aquilo com um membro - aponta pra Konan com a perna machucada.

Konan: "Bem que ele podia me ajudar aqui..."

Pain: Quer ou não?

Yume: Tudo bem...

Kaori: Que legal! Não vou ser novata sozinha. Konan espere aí que vou te ajudar. -vai ao socorro de Konan.

Konan: Obrigada... -olha rapidamente pra Pain, como se dissesse "Obrigado por nada!".

Kaori: Suba aqui nas minhas costas - disse assim que acabou de fazer um curativo-te carrego.

Konan: Obrigada...

Pain: Vamos embora.

Kisame: Uau... Estou mesmo forte com os jutsus-olha para algumas árvores quebradas-sem contar o taijutsu. n.n Acho que já está na hora de voltar.

Itachi: "Vou desativar o sharingam"-com os olhos tremelicando.

Garota: O que foi?Cansou?

Itachi: Não preciso disso pra derrotá-la.

Garota: Mas o que... -Um clone dele a segurou pelos braços, deixando eles abertos.

Itachi: Você vai morrer. -chega mais perto - Katon-Goukkakyuu no jutsu

Garota: Não sem te levar junto-ela consegue juntar seus braços-Suiton-Kokuu no jutsu-uma chuva de óleo começou a cair.

Itachi: "Droga!"-Tenta parar o ataque, mas não conseguiu a tempo e houve uma explosão, que atirou os dois longe.

Itachi: Sua louca... -diz todo rasgado e um pouco ferido-Quer morrer?

Garota: Já disse que te levarei junto.

Kisame: Quer ajuda Itachi-san?

Itachi: Kisame... Você demorou.

Kisame: Foi mal. n.n

Itachi: Garota... Qual seu nome?

Garota: Yue Zhenzhen.

Itachi: Por hora, nossa luta acaba aqui.

Yue: Por que?

Itachi: Quer se juntar a Akatsuki?

Yue: Sim, acabei de fugir de minha vila.

Itachi: Ótimo, agora vamos... -gotas de chuva caiam do céu-... Fugir da chuva?

Kisame: Água não faz mal a ninguém.

Itachi: Kisame... Não complique sim?

Kisame: Deixa que te carrego Itachi-san... E você também Yue-san-põe os dois nos ombros e começa a correr - vi uma cabana na floresta, parece estar abandonada. Podemos ficar ali até a chuva passar.

Itachi: Por mim, tanto faz. Só quero dormir um pouco.

Yue: Eu também...

Kisame: Estamos chegando e... xi...

Yue: O que foi?

Kisame: Está trancada. Isto significa que não está abandonada.

Itachi: Que brilhante dedução... ¬¬

Yue: O que faremos?-Kisame mete o pé na porta e a arromba-... Esquece¬¬

Itachi: Não era mais fácil ter batido na porta?

Kisame: Agora já era. -adentra na cabana-olha só... Tem uma cama grande...

Itachi: Ótimo! Vou me deitar.

Yue: Chega pra lá! Ò.ó

Kisame: ...-observa os dois se ajeitando na cama, e percebeu que sujavam esta de sangue. -Hei... Estão feridos.

Itachi: Faça uns curativos em nós.

Kisame: Eu vou procurar ajuda. -se levanta e vai até a porta. Quando a abre, tromba com um menino.

Garoto: O que estão fazendo em minha cabana?

O garoto Possuía os cabelos curtos, negros e rebeldes, era magro, mas tinha o corpo definido, era um pouco narigudo, olhos verdes, era poucos centímetros mais baixo que Kisame, tinha lábios finos e uma cara de sádico misturado com cara de sério.

Kisame: Malz aí... Mas não sabíamos que a cabana era sua.

Garoto: Não tem problema... Está chovendo. Dá pra entender. -diz se levantando e pegando algumas sacolas com comida.

Kisame: Obrigado. -sorri.

Garoto: Qual seu nome?

Kisame: Oh me esqueci de me apresentar. Chamo-me Hoshigaki Kisame, aquele ali dormindo é Uchiha Itachi e a outra é Yue Zhenzhen. Somos da Akatsuki.

Garoto: Meu nome é Kersen Parulla.

Kisame: Não ficou com medo?

Kersen: Por que deveria?

Kisame: Bem sou um cara estranho, de aparência estranha, renegado, estamos em três e somos da Akatsuki. Serve esses motivos?

Kersen: Também sou um cara estranho, não sou o mais bonito desse mundo, sou renegado, eles estão ferrados no sono e sei me defender sozinho. Não, não serve esses motivos. –sorri-Além de que, você parece ser um cara legal. n.n

Kisame: Você também. n.n

Kersen: Eles estão feridos? Minha cama está com sangue.

Kisame: Sim estão. Ia procurar ajuda quando trombei com você.

Kersen: Deixa que faço uns curativos.-pega um pano, gazes e esparadrapos e se ajoelha em frente à Yue-Pode se servir, você deve estar com fome.-vai em direção à Itachi.

Kisame: Obrigado. -Pega uma maçã e come.

Kersen: Pronto!- lava as mãos e pega uma maçã e se senta na janela-Que droga de dia.

Kisame: Até que gosto da chuva.

Kersen: Nada contra ela-se senta ao lado de Kisame-Então, como é ser um Akatsuki?

Kisame: É legal. Você sai em missões, é temido por todos, é tachado de ninja mais forte...

Kersen: Deve ser legal...

Kisame: Você é renegado?

Kersen: Sou

Kisame: Ora então se junte a nós! n.n

Kersen: Seria legal... O que tenho que fazer?

Kisame: Responda-me algumas perguntas... E responda rápido.

Kersen: Pode mandar!

Kisame: Você é renegado?

Kersen: De novo?

Kisame: Apenas diga sim ou não.

Kersen: Sim.

Kisame: Você tem pra onde ir?

Kersen: Bem eu moro aqui... Mas acho que não.

Kisame: Você se importa em matar?

Kersen: Não.

Kisame: Você tem alguma Kekkei Genkai?

Kersen: Sim.

Kisame: Seus pais são vivos?

Kersen: Nunca os conheci.

Kisame: Tem algum tipo de laço com alguém da sua vila?

Kersen: Não.

Kisame: Dois mais dois?

Kersen: Quatro.

Kisame: Gosta de comer?

Kersen: Sim

Kisame: Gosta de malhar?

Kersen: Sim

Kisame: Gosta de dormir?

Kersen: Sim

Kisame: Você é gay?

Kersen: Si... NÃO!

Kisame/Kersen: Haushuahsuhauhsuahushuahsuha

Kisame: Quase te peguei.

Kersen: Espertinho.

Kisame: Bem-vindo à Akatsuki.

Kersen: Obrigado.

Kisame: Hei... Parou a chuva.

Kersen: Esperaremos eles acordarem?

Kisame: Sim.

Itachi: Já acordei. Acordei com umas risadas. Quem é esse garoto?

Kersen: Kersen Parulla.

Kisame: Novo membro da Akatsuki.

Yue: To com fome...

Itachi: Quem fez os curativos em nós?

Kisame: Foi ele.

Kersen: Bem, tenho umas frutas e bolachas, ou rámen instantâneo. Querem?

Yue: Fico com as bolachas.

Itachi: Fico com as frutas.

Kisame: Então nós ficamos com os rámen.

Yue: Bem, vamos indo. Tempo é dinheiro.

Itachi/Kisame: "Parece com o Kakuzu. ¬¬".

Itachi: Então vamos.

Yue: Espere aí... Vou ter que pagar as bolachas?

Kersen: Não.

Yue: Ah bom.-Abre o saco vorazmente

Todos: -.-'-gota

E assim partiram para a base secreta, e todos cumpriram a missão.

Yo minna!

Bem,prometi e cumpri. Nesse cap todos apareceram. Modéstia a parte, mas acho que ficou uma bosta!¬¬

Bem eu tentei, juro que tentei! Mas me dêem um desconto já que o Kakashi-sempai SUMIU e estou cuidando da fic sozinho, e tenho ao todo20 personagens pra administrar.

Agradecimento coletivo à TODAS que me mandaram reviews!Nossa... Estou tão feliz!

E Eu recebi seu e-mail Prisma-san.Não se preocupe, já ajeitei e adicionei asquilo que vc se esqueceu de por na ficha.

Bem,Espero que gostem desse cap.

Bjs a todos e já ne!

Reviews?x3

Garota:


	5. Apresentações e primeira impressão

Yup! I'm back from de otherworld... Bah que merda que eu acabei de falar?¬¬

Bem, voltei com outro cap. E espero que gostem. n.n

Só uma coisinha... Yume K.(Yume Kyouryuu) e Yume (Koori Yume) n.n

_**De volta em casa!**_

Blam - Hidan mete o pé na porta.

Kakuzu: ¬¬ pra que fazer isso seu cuzerote!

Hidan: Assim é mais heróico!u3u Mais legal, mais sensual... ;)

Chiharu: Uau! É enorme!

Kakuzu: Sintam-se à vontade!

Neel: Eu vou me sentir com certeza!-pula no sofá. -Ah... Esse sofá é tão macio... :3

Chiharu: Deixa-me ver. -se atira também - Ah, tem razão!

Hidan: Hei desse jeito, vocês vão arrebentar o sofá! E o sovina do Kakuzu não vai querer comprar outro! Por isso... PAREM DE PULAR CARALHO!

Kakuzu: E não vou mesmo!-Se agarra num saco de moedas tiradas sei lá da onde-Ninguém me fará gastar minhas preciosas! $.$

Hidan: ¬¬

Neel e Chiharu: XD-pulando no sofá.

Hidan: Jashin-sama... Dai-me forças pra agüentar isso!Dê-me uma luz, Jashin!

Deidara: Bang!-Mete o pé na porta!

Sasori: Eu mereço!

Yume K.: Oba!-Pula no sofá.

Hidan: Sasori... Nunca pensei que eu diria isso, mas... Que bom te ver!

Sasori: Ihihhh... Pára com isso!

Hidan: Eu sou macho porra!

Sasori: Não disse nada! XD

Hidan: Ajude-me a parar com isso. -aponta pro sofá

Sasori: Guerra de almofadas! XD

Hidan: -.- -ainda apontando pro sofá.

Nioko: "Que bando de idiotas felizes! E se consideram rank-S!".

Deidara: Kakuzu te desafio num x1 na guerra de almofadas!

Kakuzu: O que eu ganho com essa mediocridade?

Deidara: 50 centavos! ;3

Kakuzu: Prepare-se!$.$

Nioko e Hidan: -.-

Yume K. :Vocês também são novatas?

Chiharu: Aham.

Neel: Pensei que seríamos só nós duas de novatas...-leva uma almofadada na cara- Hey!

Sasori: Guarda aberta! XD

Chiharu: Toma então!-da almofadada no Sasori e o derruba no chão - Garotas unidas jamais serão vencidas!

Neel: Isso aí Chiharu!

Sasori: x.x Dois contra um não vale...

Yume K.: MONTINHO NO SASORI!-se atira em cima de Sasori.

Neel e Chiharu: YUPI!-Se jogam no Sasori também!

Sasori: Sai de cima! Vocês estão me esmagando... Não... Respiro... X.X - desmaia!

Deidara: Vocês mataram o danna!

Kakuzu: Dá-me meus 50 centavos!

Hidan e Nioko: Patéticos... -se entreolham.

Nioko: "O que essa besta tanto olha? Aliás... O que as pessoas tanto olham em mim"? Que foi? Perdeu algo aqui é?

Hidan: Aff! Mais uma maluca!¬¬

Nioko: O que quer albino?

Hidan: Por que me chamam de albino?

Nioko: Você conhece o espelho?

Hidan: Vá à merda!-pega uma revista, se senta no chão e começa a ler.

Nioko: "Acho que são só esses os membros problemáticos da base..."

Tobi: BLAM!-Mete o pé na porta.

Zetsu: Se você estragar, você vai consertar!** Ninguém aqui é teu corinho pra arrumar suas coisas.** Hei... Pegou mal...** Ah não! Já vai começar a putisse?** Mas... Mas...** ¬.**T

Nioko: "Acho que me enganei"!

Tobi: Tobi gostar de guerra de almofadas!Pode Tobi brincar também?

Neel, Yume K. e Chiharu: Claro!-Almofadada no Tobi.

Tobi: Mas assim Tobi perderá!

Sasori: Eu te ajudo Tobi!-Se põe ao lado de Tobi

Naomi: O que fazem?

Yume K.: Mais uma!Venha, junte-se à nós!

Neel: Guerra de almofadas.

Naomi: Só se me derem um chocolate! *.*

Chiharu: Mas não temos... .-.

Nioko: Por que vocês não apostam um chocolate com eles?

Yume K.: Boa idéia Nioko-chan!

Sasori: Mas vocês são quatro e nós somos dois.

Deidara: Somos três!

Zetsu: Quatro!** Não acredito que vai mesmo fazer isso...** Qual é? É uma boa forma de aliviar a raiva!** Se você diz... u.**ó

Hidan: Isso vai dar merda...

Nioko: Affs... Cadê o líder quando precisamos de um?

Kanabi: Concordo.

Nioko: Ahhhh!

Kanabi: Oh... Desculpe-me se te assustei.

Nioko: Deixa pra lá, só não apareça assim do nada atrás das pessoas.

Kanabi: Na verdade, estou aqui já faz um tempinho... Apenas... Observando.

Nioko: Qual seu nome?

Kanabi: Chihime Kanabi. E o seu?

Nioko: Hatsuki Nioko, mas me chame apenas de Nioko.

Kanabi: Isso vai dar em merda.

Nioko: Concordo.

Zetsu: Estou apanhando!**Da pra ver e sentir!**Vire o jogo oras!**E você acha que eu sou quem?**

Sasori ,Tobi e Deidara: SOCORRO! X.x

Neel: Tome isso! –Pulando nas costas de Zetsu

Zetsu: Isso já virou esculhambação...

Chiharu, Naomi e Yume K.: Huauauauuaua!Mulheres são supremas!

Kisame: Cheguemoooooo!

Itachi: Não seria chegamos?

Kisame: Eu gosto de parecer caipira, uai!

Kersen: Pensei que era uma organização de criminosos, não de crianças felizes.

Kanabi e Nioko: Temos o mesmo pensamento.

Yue: Hum... "Já vi como posso ganhar um dinheirinho..."

Hidan: Ninguém se coça para acabar com isso mesmo... Deixem que se matem aí!

Yue: Hey você com moedas.

Kakuzu: Não toque, não chegue perto, não vou te emprestar e não respire o mesmo ar que elas! Ò.Ó

Yue: Quer fazer uma aposta?

Kakuzu: Não quero por em risco minhas preciosas.

Yue: Mas você pode ganhar mais preciosas. ;)

Kakuzu: Sendo assim... $.$

Kisame: Hey eu também quero apostar.

Itachi: Mas que merda! Porque o líder demora tanto?

Hidan: Deve ter morrido. U.u

Itachi: Se ele morrer, eu tiro férias permanentes.

Hidan: Não é uma má idéia.

Hidan e Itachi: Yeah!\o/ - mãos pra cima com cara de felizes.

Nioko e Kanabi: ¬¬

Kisame: Eu não to vendo isso.

Kersen: O que tem de interessante para se fazer por aqui?

Kisame: Sei lá! Criatividade homem.

Yue: Vão meninas.

Kakuzu: Vão lá seus bunda-moles! Apostei deiz pau em vocês!

Neel, Chiharu, Naomi e Yume K.: Vocês não são de nada! Desistam!

Zetsu: Sabe que to concordando com elas...** Que perdedor! Você nos envergonha! Ú**.T

Sasori: Não vamos desistir!

Tobi: Mas Tobi quer desistir...

Deidara: Eu também T.T

Pain: Mas... Mas... Mas... MAS QUE ALVOROÇO É ESSE AQUI PORRA?PAREM DE DESTRUIR A PORRA DO SOFÁ CARALHO!

Meninas da guerrinha: O.O

Meninos da guerrinha: SALVOS!

Yue e Kakuzu: "Não acredito!" T.T

Kisame: "Ganhei!" n.n

Nioko e Kanabi: "Até que enfim"

Kersen: "Demorou hein boca suja!"

Itachi e Hidan: "Adeus férias permanentes" T.T

Konan: O que está havendo?

Kakuzu: Ferida de novo Konan?

Konan: Sim... Pra variar! ¬¬

Pain: Aproximem-se todos.

Kakuzu: Espere um pouco que vou fazer uns pontos na Konan.

Kaori: Precisa de ajuda? n.n

Kakuzu: Já faço isso antes do seu bisavô nascer.

Kaori: Como assim?o.o

Konan: Não queira saber. U.u

Kaori: Ta bem...

Zetsu: Hey garota! Da uma ajuda aqui pra mim me levantar?

Yume: Claro! n.n

Zetsu: Valew!

Yume: Nossa o que houve com você?

Zetsu: Estava em uma briga!**De almofadas... Almofadinha!**Cê quer me deixar malz na frente da garota?**Almofadinha!Ahsuhauhsuahsuhauhs** Mereço...

Yume: Você é engraçado.

Zetsu: Não vejo graça!**Nem eu!**

Yume: Hahahahahah

Zetsu Menina louca/**Menina louca!**

Pain: Vamos fazer as apresentações...

Deidara: Assim, no mais?

Pain: Sim...

Tobi: Tobi não ver graça nisso.

Pain: E o que você sugere estrupício?

Tobi: Tobi quer... FESTINHA DE BOAS VINDAS ÀS NOVATAS!

Yo povo! Demorei um pouco, porque fiz aniversário quarta, estava com bloqueio mental e atolado de provas!

Agradecimento especial à todos que me mandaram reviews. Os que não mandaram... Nem é bom pensar! Muahauhsuhaushuahuha

Zoeira minha! xD

E se não for pedir muito, eu gostaria que vocês mandassem na review o que acharam do cap. e no que eu posso melhorar. Ah! Se quiserem alguma cena extra mandem também, que eu irei avaliar. Estou aberto a todas as "idéias".

n.n

Já ne!


	6. Festa!

Yosh! Cá estou de novo!

Espero que gostem!

Ah!E a partir desse cap. Eu vou responder as reviews.

Enjoyem!

_**Festa**_

Deidara: Hum... Boa idéia Tobi!

Tobi: Tobi se supera às vezes!

Pain: Mas... Mas...

Konan: Seria uma ótima maneira de nos conhecermos!

Sasori: Por mim tudo bem.

Pain: Ótimo então! Já que estamos todos de acordo,vamos nos separar por grupos.

Nioko: E nossa opinião não vale nada é?

Pain: ... Não? n.n

Kanabi: Que injustiça.

Chiharu: Que mal te pergunte, mas... Grupos pra que?

Pain: Oras! Uns pegam bebidas, comida e talz enquanto outros arrumam a casa.

Yume: E quais serão os grupos?

Pain: Novatos arrumam e veteranos saem

Yume K : Essa divisão foi meio injusta...

Neel: Só meio?¬¬

Pain: Ta bem! Vamos fazer assim... Vamos tirar times!

Kanabi: E quem vai tirar?

Pain: Eu e Konan!

Konan: Por que eu?

Pain: Por que sim oras! Foi a primeira pessoa em quem pensei.

Konan: O-ok..."Pain pensa em mim?"S2.S2

Pain: Damas primeiro.

Konan: Ok... Escolho a Yume K.

Pain: Hum... Escolho o Kakuzu.

Kakuzu: "Só pra me fazer gastar!"

Konan: ... Quero a Kanabi.

Pain: Quero o Itachi.

Konan: Quero o...

Tobi: Por que não fazemos assim: Time das meninas e time dos meninos? Mais rápido e prático!

Todos: o.o

Tobi: O que foi?o.x

Kisame: Você ta me assustando...

Pain: er... Bem... Pode ser assim!

Konan: Ta! Quem sai e quem fica?

Pain: PAR!

Konan: ÍMPAR!

Todos: ¬¬

Pain: Ganhei!Nós trazemos os comes e bebes!

Sasori: Uhul!Vambora cambada!

Neel: Odeio arrumar coisas!

Konan: Desculpem garotas.

Yue: Pelo menos não vamos gastar nada!

Konan: Você é parente do Kakuzu?

Kaori: Pensem pelo lado bom! Podemos fofocar à vontade!

Neel: E vamos falar de que?

Kaori: Amor!

Naomi: Amor? Não tem nada melhor não?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara: O que vamos comprar primeiro?

Itachi: Sei lá!

Zetsu: Comida?

Kakuzu: Eu não vou pagar nada!

Hidan: Eu to duro!"Nos dois sentidos!"

Kisame: Você não se mistura?

Kersen: Não conheço ninguém.

Sasori: Não precisa ficar tímido. Com o tempo você nos conhece.

Kersen: Tudo bem.

Pain: Vocês viram a cara das meninas?

Hidan: Putz! Devem estar xingando a Konan nesse instante.

Kisame: A propósito chefe... Você e a Konan...

Pain:?

Zetsu: Você entendeu!**Não se faça de songamonga!**

Pain: Olha... Eu nunca vi a Konan como "algo mais", sempre a considerei uma amiga. No máximo uma irmã!

Sasori: Cara, talvez essas novatas estejam pondo pilha nela!Sabe como são as mulheres né?

Deidara: Sentimentais.

Kakuzu: Essas novatas?Sentimentais?Duvido!

Kersen: Não me pareceram nem um pouco frágeis.

Itachi: Chegamos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neel: Bonito? Putz!

Yume: Nenhum me atraiu também.

Kanabi: Achei-os uns idiotas!

Nioko: Concordo.

Neel: O de máscara é legal... O azul também...

Konan: Essa foi à primeira impressão. Esperem essa festa pra vocês verem. Eles vão perder a máscara de machos foda!

Chiharu: E você Konan? Gosta de alguém?

Konan: E-eu?Não...

Yue: Ora Konan!Você está aqui há bastante tempo e já os conhece bem!

Kanabi: Não precisa mentir, sei que você está mentindo.

Konan: Tudo bem. Eu gosto... Do... Pain!

Nioko: Sem querer parecer chata, mas parece que ele não sente o mesmo.

Kaori: Na verdade, parece que ele nem se importa com você. Na luta contra a Yume eu notei isso.

Konan: É verdade...

Neel: Talvez você deva deixar ele te procurar...

Konan: Já fiz isso...

Yume: Na real,chame a atenção dele na festa e quando ele estiver bêbado agarre-o.

Todas: o.o

Yume: É uma boa tática né?-corada

Todas: hahahahahahahahahhahahaha

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi: Estamos aqui na frente do supermercado faz 15 minutos.

Pain: Bem... Quem se abilita?

Kakuzu: Eu não vou pagar nada!

Kersen: Somos criminosos nukenins rank-s akatsukis! Não temos que pagar nada!Vamos roubar.

Kakuzu: Gostei desse cara! XD

Sasori: Vambora!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Konan: O que vocês acham que devo fazer então?

Neel: Que tal fazer uma coisa que você nunca fez?

Konan: Como o que?

Yume K : Que tal soltar os cabelos? Vamos ver se ele vai notar, já que você sempre está com os cabelos presos.

Nioko: Também é uma ótima forma de descobrir se tem alguém de olho em você.

Konan: Como assim?

Nioko: Ele vai perceber que você está diferente e fará um comentário. Logo,ele repara em você.

Konan: Hum...Boa idéia!

Naomi: Que Deus te ajude... Deve ser difícil ficar anos sem ser correspondida...

Konan: Ah muito obrigado por me lembrar!

Naomi: Opa! Desculpe...:x

Chiharu: Essa festa promete reviravoltas hein Konan?;D

Konan: Tomara!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pain: CORRAM!

Deidara: SOCORRO!

Gerente: Soltem os cães!Pega ladrão!

Tobi: Tobi não quer ser mordido!

Itachi: Por que estamos correndo?

Pain: Pra não levantar suspeitas de quem somos!

Hidan: Como se eles não tivessem visto a porra do uniforme!

Kakuzu: Pelo menos não gastei nada!

Deidara: Dobra aqui!

Sasori: Estamos perto!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Konan: Ufa!Acabamos!

Chiharu: Nunca mais faço isso!

BLAM!

Kaori: O que foi isso?

Meninos: x.x-atirados um em cima do outro no chão.

Konan: Demoraram!

Kisame: Mas chegamos!

Tobi: Que comece a festa!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi: Hum... -Comendo cachorrinho e sentado

Yume K: Quer?-oferece um copo de bebida

Itachi: O que é isso?

Yume K: Deidara disse que é o "Elixir da Explosão".

Itachi: Nunca ouvi falar!

Yume K: É uma mistura de todas as bebidas que temos.

Itachi: O que?

Yume K: Catuaba, Vodka, Sake, Wisky, Abscinto, Martini, Vinho, Chanpanhe, leite condensado e iogurte!

Itachi: Nossa!"Vou sair com diarréia!"

Yume K: Quer?

Itachi: Claro!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara: Nossa! Isso ficou uma delícia!

Yue: Ficou mesmo!

Kisame: Só faltava você por Lacto purga!

Deidara: O efeito seria o mesmo!

Kisame e Yue: o.o

Naomi: É sacanagem isso né?

Deidara: Espere e verás!

Yue: Se eu me sentir mal, eu te mato!

Kisame: E eu ajudo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meia hora depois...

Akatsukis completamente bêbados!

Hidan: Eu to vendo dobrado!

Sasori: E eu to vendo dinossauro de saia!-Neel passa

Hidan: Não é dinossauro,é só a Neel!

Neel: Como é que é?

Hidan: Nada!

Neel: Pula em cima de Sasori.

Hidan: o.o

Sasori: Gasp! Suf-fo-ca-an-d-do x.x

Hidan: hahahahahhaha"Essa ta podre de bêbada!"

Neel: Engula suas palavras!

Yume: O que estão fazendo?

Zetsu: Por que está esguelando o Sasori?**Se você o matar eu o como!**Nem preciso dizer né?**Dizer o que?**Que isso pegou mal!**Aff... Putão!**Não posso fazer nada se você dá mancada!

Yume: Esse cara é engraçado né?

Zetsu: Eu não acho graça!**Só falta o nariz vermelho. **Hey... Isso foi engraçado!**Argh!**

Neel: Sasori?o.o

Sasori: x.x

Neel: Desculpe...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hidan: Oe Kakuzu! Dou-te cinquentinha se você dançar jingle bells de cuecas de porquinhos em cima da mesa de bebidas!

Kakuzu: Quero cem!

Hidan: Ta bem!Cem

Kakuzu: Feito!

Hidan: Mas tem que chamar a atenção de todo mundo!

Kakuzu: Ta bem!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pain: Eu to... Doidão!hahahahaha

Kisame: Quem não ta?

Tobi: Tobi disse que festa iria ser boa idéia!

Kanabi: Azulão, me alcança o copo ae!

Kisame: Ok

Kanabi:Valeu azulão.

Kisame: De nada.

Kanabi: Não se importa que te chamem de azul?

Kisame: Não, porque eu sou azul!

Kanabi: ..."Que cara louco"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nioko: ...

Deidara: Eae? Meu "elixir da explosão" ta aprovado?

Nioko: Dá pro gasto!

Deidara: ¬¬

Kaori: Eu gostei Deidara-san!

Deidara: =3

Kaori: n.n

Deidara: n.n

Kaori: ¬¬

Deidara: n.n-cai duro no chão

Kaori: n.n-cai pro outro lado

Nioko: Fracos!-bebe um grande gole

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chiharu: Então Konan! Ta na hora!

Konan: Na hora do quê?

Naomi: Você sabe do que!

Neel: Ora! Não se faça de desentendida!

Yue: Não vai desistir agora né?

Konan: Ta bem...-solta os cabelos

Yume K:Vamos ficar aqui torcendo por você!

Yue: Sempre!

Konan: Valeu!-Vai em direção aos rapazes.

Yue: Você acha que ela vai conseguir?

Yume K: Sei lá!

Yue: Quer apostar?

Yume K: Nem morta!

Neel: Vou pegar mais bebidas.

Chiharu: Nossa... To tontinha!

Naomi: Eu também.

Chiharu: ...

Naomi: ...

Chiharu: Vamos beber mais?

Naomi: Certo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kersen: ...-bebendo ao lado da porta.

Pain: Se divertindo?

Kersen: Um pouco!

Hidan: hahahhahaha

Kersen e Pain: ?

Hidan: Ai ai

Kersen: Do que tais rindo?

Itachi: Hic!

Pain: Da onde você saiu?

Itachi: Sabe que eu não sei?

Hidan,Itachi,Pain e Kersen: Hahahahhaha

Kersen: Cara... Estamos muito loucos!

Itachi: Se eu estivesse bem,eu diria que nosso estado é deplorável!

Hidan: Que se foda!

Konan: Oi.

Kersen:Oi.

Itachi: Olá!

Hidan: E aí?

Pain: Oi Konan...

Konan: Tudo bem com vocês?

Hidan: Tudo.

Kersen: Aham. E contigo?

Konan: To bem também. n.n "O novato é bem social,e Pain já me olhou mas não falou nada sobre meu cabelo!"O que fazem?

Pain: Estamos conversando... Vou ao banheiro. -passa reto por Konan.

Konan: ...

Itachi: Espera aí que também preciso ir. -passa reto por Konan.

Hidan: Vou procurar o porra de merda gay do Kakuzu. –passa reto por Konan

Kersen: Bem, só sobramos nós dois aqui. n.n

Konan: É... –cabisbaixa

Kersen: Bem, vou lá fora. Quer ir?

Konan: Não obrigada.

Kersen: Hum, você que sabe-passa reto por Konan-A propósito...

Konan: ...Sim?

Kersen:- a olha de canto-... Seu cabelo é lindo. -sorri e vai embora.

Konan: o.o

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori: Daqui a pouco vai ter música.

Tobi: Oba! Tobi querer dançar!

Kakuzu: Hei pessoal! Estão todos aqui?-Em cima da mesa e de roupão

Hidan: "Inacreditável!"-Pega uma filmadora.

Pain: Sim, por quê? O que você vai fazer? Desce daí!

Kakuzu: Só queria que vocês vissem uma coisinha...

Kersen: E o que é?

Zetsu:** Não vem com putisse!**

Kakuzu: É isso!-abre o roupão!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo minna! Cap muito louco e sem noção!É que bebi um pouco... Sabem como é!n.n

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Prisma-san:**É eu também adoro a bipolaridade dele!E gosto de escrever coisas cômicas sobre ele!xD Bjs

**Deedlit Pirotess:**Pois é!Sabe que deixei as OOC muito OOC? Elas vão aloprar muita coisa ainda!Viva as "pessoas bipolares!" Bjs

**Paty-kon-chan:**É elas ruleiam...e muito!Voce quer lutas com Konoha e Suna?Hum... Eu já ia por... E quanto ao Uchiha Madara, eu acho que vou fazer o Uchiha Madara no corpo do Obito... Tá anotado seu pedido. Bjs

**Kakashi-senpai:**É seu preguiçoso!Você nem pra me dar uma luz! T.T Vê se entra no MSN de vez em quando,já que você só aparece de mês em mês!Vlw cara pelos elogios! Abraço

**Tatsumiya:** Nossa obrigado. Eu deixei as OOCs um pouco...OOCs né?xD To fazendo o máximo que posso pra não estragar a fic. Bjs P.S: Não morra de câncer por minha causa! O.o'

Novamente peço que mandem reviews dizendo o que acharam do cap, e se quiserem alguma cena especial, pode pedir que vou avaliar. n.n

Já ne!


	7. Festa parte II

Yo!Me deu a louca e resolvi postar dois caps nesse fim de porque não costumo ter esse acesso de bom humor todo dia. u.u

Relembrando: Yume K=Yume Kyoryuu=Paty-kon-chan e Yume=Koori Yume=Deedlit Pirotess.

Curtam a fic!;D

_**Festa parte II**_

Kakuzu: Surprise!-tira o roupão!

Hidan: xD-filmando

Akatsukis: o.o-tique no olho

Kersen: Veste isso de novo!x.x

Zetsu: **Que parte do "não vem com putisse" você não entendeu?**

Meninas: x.x-tapando a cara

Kakuzu: Jingle bells!Jingle bells...-dançando com uma cueca verde musgo com estampas de porquinhos em diferentes ações e um radinho pendurado na aba.

Hidan: Vai Kakuzu!

Meninos: Rebola!Rebola!

Kakuzu: XD-rebola

Meninos: AEEEEEEE

Neel: Pare, por favor!

Yume K: Estou cega!

Nioko: Põe isso de novo seu anormal!-joga o roupão em Kakuzu

Kanabi: Ninguém é obrigado a ver essa idiotice!

Chiharu: O que a bebida não faz!

Naomi: De repente, me deu uma vontade de comer chocolate...

Kakuzu: Terminei Hidan agora passa o cenzinho pra cá!

Hidan: Ta aqui! Valeu pelo show!

Pain: Isso tudo é uma aposta?

Sasori: Parece que sim!

Deidara: Oh não! Acabaram os comes e bebes! T.T

Pain: Então vá buscar mais!

Chiharu: Vocês trouxeram pouca coisa?!

Pain: Sabe o que é... Tinham cães atrás de nós e acho que... Muitas coisas caíram...

Naomi: Pois vocês vão AGORA trazer mais! E tragam chocolate!

Yume: O que estão esperando?

Pain: O Deidara vai buscar.

Deidara: Por que eu?

Pain: Deidara... Não discute. Faça um pássaro gigante e vai duma vez! E o Sasori vai com você.

Sasori: Não gostei dessa última parte!

Nioko: É bom uma de nós irmos pra ficar de olho neles.

Kaori: Deixa-me ir! Assim já ajudo um pouco.

Kanabi: Eles estão totalmente bêbados! Acha seguro ir? Esse tosco pode bater com o pássaro.

Neel: Oba! Eu vou também!

Yume: Por quê?

Neel: Porque gosto de emoções fortes.

Naomi: Neel, por favor, me traz chocolate? Não vai esquecer?

Neel: Tudo bem!

Nioko: Dá pra vocês irem logo?

Deidara: O pássaro ta pronto.

Sasori: Vambora!

Kaori: Tchau!-pula no pássaro e vai embora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yume K: E então Konan? Como foi?

Konan: Ele nem notou... "Mas o novato...".

Yume K: Konan, vem comigo.

Konan: Pra onde?

Yume K: Lá fora. Quero verificar uma coisa

Konan: Tudo bem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kanabi: ...-lendo

Kisame: Oi. n.n

Kanabi: ...

Kisame: Pensei em conversar um pouco, sabe... Quero conhecer as novatas.

Kanabi: Chame-me de Kanabi que eu tenho nome.

Kisame: Oh foi mal. Desculpe. Vejo que gosta de ler...

Kanabi: Que brilhante dedução.

Kisame: O que lê?

Kanabi: O que te interessa?

Kisame: ...

Kanabi: "depois dessa ele vai embora".

Kisame: ... Tenho algo pra você.

Kanabi: ...-tira os olhos do livro e olha Kisame.

Kisame: Vem comigo.

Kanabi: E se eu me recusar?

Kisame: Quem perderá será você. Não pense bobagens, e tenho certeza que irás gostar. -sai andando.

Kanabi: ..."droga"-segue Kisame.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hidan: Kisame vai pegar a novata?

Nioko: E se for? Pare de especular a vida dos outros e cuide da sua.

Hidan: Vai se fuder.

Nioko: Aff. Tenho coisa melhor pra fazer do que brigar com você.

Hidan: Como ficar parada como uma mula?

Nioko: Sim como ficar parada como uma mula. Pelo menos não fico especulando por aí. -sai

Hidan: Que novata desgraçada! Sempre com uma respostinha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara: To um pouco tonto...

Sasori: Se você cair eu te mato.

Neel: Que legal esse pássaro.

Deidara: É uma legítima obra de arte, un.

Kaori: Onde fica esse supermercado?

Sasori: Na verdade... Já passamos.

Kaori: O que?

Deidara: Estava fechado un. Olhem uma venda.

Kaori: Desce aqui então.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zetsu: Cara como eles demoram.** Só se passaram cinco minutos.** Mas parece uma eternidade!**Bebum!** Pior que to ficando bebum mesmo... **Eu sei eu também to.** Depois dessa não participo mais de festas.** Só temos que maneirar com a bebida.**

Yume: Oi. n.n

Zetsu: Você de novo?**Por que me segues toda hora?**

Yume: Por que você é engraçado! 

Zetsu: Você tem um péssimo humor!**Seu pai não te ensinou boas maneiras?**

Yume: Me-meu... P-pai...?o.o

Zetsu: Sim!**Não seu tio-avô!**

Yume: ...-cabisbaixa-P-pai... -sai correndo para fora.

Zetsu: Olha o que você fez!**Eu?Eu não fiz nada!**Vamos pedir desculpas para a coitadinha!**O que há de errado com essa garota?o**.o-corre atrás de Yume

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pain: Aff.

Kersen: O que foi?

Pain: A Konan.

Kersen: O que tem ela?

Pain: Os outros já me disseram isso... Mas...

Kersen: Desembucha logo!

Pain: o.o

Kersen: Desculpe! Esqueci que você é o líder.

Pain: É né! Mas entre nós meninos não têm essa de líder. Só na hora das missões.

Kersen: Vocês se tratam como iguais?

Pain: Sim. Não gosto de levar vantagem pelo meu posto.

Kersen: Entendo.

Pain: Voltando ao assunto... Eu não agüento mais.

Kersen: O que? A Konan?

Pain: Sim.

Kersen: Ela gosta de você?

Pain: Sim, mas eu não.

Kersen: Hum... Ela é bonita. E já te conhece há tempos.

Pain: Eu sei.

Kersen: Por que não dá uma chance?

Pain: Porque não quero machucá-la. Já tenho que agir feito um cavalo pra ver se ela desiste de mim. Mas eu não sou assim sabe? Não quero ser assim.

Kersen: Isso chefe, abra seu coração!

Pain: XD

Kersen: Sério agora... Se você não gosta dela, por que não bate a real de uma vez?

Pain: Não tenho coragem...

Kersen: Pelo bem dela é bom você ter.

Pain: Como assim?

Kersen: O que você acha que machuca mais? Ser um animal e a machucar aos poucos e perder afinidade ou conversar, machucar de uma só vez e continuarem amigos?

Pain: Tem razão!

Kersen: Claro que tenho! Agora vá! Pense em algo bom para dizer e crie coragem!

Pain: Falar é fácil.

Kersen: Não esperaria essa atitude do "líder da Akatsuki"!

Pain: Tem razão! Eu vou! Valeu cara! Deseje-me sorte!

Kersen: Boa sorte! n.n

Tobi: Kersen-sannnnnnnn!-pula no pescoço de Kersen

Kersen: Você é o Toni né?

Tobi: Não Tobi ser Tobi!

Kersen: Oh sim. Olá Tobi. O que quer?

Tobi: Tobi só estava passando por aqui e resolveu dar oi.

Kersen: n.n

Tobi: Tobi Ir lá pra fora. Kersen-san vem?

Kersen: Tudo bem. Preciso fazer algo já que a noite está tão bonita.

Tobi: E o que ser?

Kersen: Olhar as estrelas.

Tobi: Ensina Tobi a fazer isso?

Kersen: Sim, mas só se Tobi for um bom garoto.

Tobi: Tobi ser! Tobi is a good boy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi: Com licença! Você viu o Kisame?

Naomi: O azul?

Itachi: Sim.

Naomi: Está com a Kanabi.

Itachi: Ah ta. Obrigado.

Naomi: Isso vai te custar um chocolate!:B

Itachi: Isso o que?

Naomi: Essa informação claro!

Itachi: Pendura na minha conta! ;)

Naomi: Olha que eu cobro hein?

Itachi: Sempre cumpro o que digo. Qual seu nome?

Naomi: Naomi e o seu?

Itachi: Itachi.

Naomi: Pode me mostrar onde fica o banheiro?

Itachi: Claro. Vem comigo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pain: Konan!

Konan: ...Quié?-para na porta.

Pain: "Bem que o Kersen falou..." Preciso conversar com você.

Yume K: Espero-te lá fora Konan. -sai

Konan: O que foi Pain?

Pain: Bem... Hum... Er...

Konan: O que foi? õ.o

Pain: É que... -Olha Kersen passar com Tobi por trás de Konan. Kersen olha para Pain e faz um gesto indicando coragem. Pain suspira-É sobre nós! Quero deixar bem claro o que sinto por você!

Konan: ...

Pain: Eu sei o quanto estou te magoando, sei o quanto estou te ferindo e não me sinto bem com isso! A verdade é que me preocupo com você e não sou esse monstro, mas sim um covarde que adquiriu essa máscara porque não tem coragem de levar um papo sério. Mas hoje um amigo me abriu os olhos, e vi o quanto estou errado! Konan, não quero te ferir mais, mas eu te vejo como uma irmã apenas, nada mais que isso. Não quero que isso atrapalhe nossa relação de amizade, só quero deixar claro e espero que entendas. Pode ficar braba comigo e me estapear se quiser, eu sei que mereço. Era isso que tinha a te falar.

Konan: Pain... -uma lágrima escorre-... Por que não me falou antes?-sorri - Não vou fazer nada com você Pain, te perdôo e continuo sua amiga, quem estava errada era eu, que sabia que não me amavas e persisti nesse amor tolo!-limpa as lágrimas - Vamos ser amigos Pain, nada mais que isso.

Pain: Konan. -a abraça.

Konan: Obrigada Pain-corresponde ao abraço - Agora tenho que ir, a Yume está me esperando.

Pain: Ok.-vai em direção ao sofá e se senta, observando Konan se retirar.-Tudo certo.

Chiharu: O que está certo?

Pain: AHHHHHHH!-cai do sofá

Chiharu: Hahahahhaha! Desculpe-me!

Pain: Tudo bem.

Chiharu: Você é o líder né?

Pain: Me chame de Pain.

Chiharu: Ok.-balança a perna

Pain: Está nervosa?

Chiharu: Eles estão demorando!

Pain: Hum... Quer jogar cartas?

Chiharu: Eu... Adoraria!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yue: Hey...

Kakuzu: Diga!

Yue: Por que fez aquilo?

Kakuzu: A dança? Foi uma aposta com o Hidan!

Yue: Você é mercenário também?

Kakuzu: Sou e presumo que você também seja.

Yue: Sim.

Kakuzu: Ah ta. O.o-se agarra lentamente no seu saquinho de moedas.

Yue: Isso tenha medo! A qualquer hora esse saco vai sumir!

Kakuzu: Ta brincando né?

Yue: Claro que sim seu bobo.

Kakuzu: ...

Yue: " Vamos Yue! Se controle!"

Kakuzu: Como se chama?

Yue: Chamo-me Yue. E Você se chama Kakuzu não?

Kakuzu: Sim isso mesmo. Prazer Yue.

Yue: Tem um lago por aqui?

Kakuzu: Tem sim, mas pra mim te levar até lá são cinqüenta centavos!

Yue: Não obrigada! Prefiro achar sozinha.

Kakuzu: Hey eu estava brincando. n.n"Droga!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hidan: Oe...

Nioko: Você de novo?

Hidan: Não vim aqui pra brigar, mas pra conversar caralho!

Nioko: Conversar?

Hidan: Você está parada, eu estou parado, não te conheço... Bons motivos para conversarmos.

Nioko: E sobre o que quer conversar?

Hidan: Qual seu nome?

Nioko: Já não disse que me chamo Nioko?

Hidan: Sei lá! Não me lembro. Chamo-me Hidan.

Nioko: Hunf.

Hidan: O que gostas de fazer?

Nioko: Muitas coisas que não te dizem respeito.

Hidan: Ô porra! Eu to tentando ser legal caralho! Dá pra cooperar?

Nioko: Seja legal com quem quer.

Hidan: Que grosseria.

Nioko: Muito obrigada pelo elogio.

Hidan: -.-

Nioko: Vai ficar parado me olhando ou vai embora?

Hidan: Vou embora. -se retira

Nioko: Essa foi rápida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara: Então quem se abilita?

Sasori: Vai você.

Kaori: Por que não entramos todos juntos?

Neel: Vamos lá.

Kaori: Pegaram tudo?

Segurança: Podem parar por aí.

Deidara: Ferrou.

Kaori: O que fizemos?

Segurança 2: Vocês são da Akatsuki. Temos que prende-los.

Neel: Ora seus vermes!-larga as sacolas no chão, ativa sua kekkei genkai e num piscar de olhos os 2 seguranças caem no chão sem vida.

Sasori: Era realmente necessário?

Neel: Ele me deixou nervosa.

Kaori: Vamos embora?

Deidara: Sim.

Tio do balcão: o.o

Neel: O que ta olhando? Quer morrer?-punho levantado e faíscas saindo dos olhos.

Tio do balcão: o.o-cai duro pra trás.

Neel: Idiota!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi: Ta ae o banheiro feminino:

Naomi: Obrigada, estou apertada! Com licença!

Itachi: De nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yume: u.u -sentada escondendo o rosto nos joelhos.

Zetsu: Oe garota!**Você é louca?**Que bela maneira de se desculpar.

Yume: Não, não sou e meu nome é Yume.

Zetsu: O que você tem?

Yume: Não me sinto bem... -sua voz começa a mudar para um tom tristonho-... Quando relembram meus pais.

Zetsu:** E o que houve com eles?**

Yume: Eu os matei!-Começa a chorar-Pra poder treinar e ser uma ninja com minha kekkei genkai! Eu sou culpada pela morte de meu clã!

Zetsu: Nossa...** Por que os matou?**

Yume: Foi há mais ou menos um ano atrás - levanta a cabeça e olha pro céu - Minha mãe morreu e vivi com meu pai. Ele me batia quando me via brincar com a água, porque essa é a minha kekkei genkai e estava proibida de usá-la. Mas eu treinava escondida, e recebia treinamento shinobi. Um dia, vi meu pai sendo morto no jardim de casa e vários ANBUs me esperando. Em meio ao desespero, meu poder se libertou e matei a todos. Desde então, virei renegada. E como pode perceber, sofro de distúrbio bipolar, o que levou as pessoas a me chamarem de estranha. Com licença, vou tomar meu remédio.

Zetsu: Estranha você?**Você é muito bonita!**Olhe para mim então!**Um homem bicolor, que tem duas personalidades independentes, fala sozinho e tem uma carapuça em forma de planta nas costas. **Felizmente isso é removível.** Senão iria fechar minha desgraça com chave de ouro.**

Yume: ...

Zetsu: Você tem um problema, mas e daí? Ninguém é perfeito!**Falou e disse! Pode contar comigo se precisar de algo.**

Yume: Obrigada Zetsu-san.

Zetsu: ** n.**n

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kisame: Chegamos! Por trás dessa porta tem algo que você vai gostar.

Kanabi: E o que é?

Kisame: Olhe e diga por você mesma!-abre a porta revelando uma imensa biblioteca.

Kanabi: *.*

Kisame: Gostou?

Kanabi: Eu... Gostei...

Kisame: Que bom. Aqui você pode encontrar qualquer coisa que quiser. E também é o único lugar onde você tem paz e sossego.

Kanabi: É enorme.

Kisame: Bem, divirta-se. -se vira e sai andando.

Kanabi: Espere.

Kisame: Sim?

Kanabi: O-o-o... Obrigada...

Kisame: Disponha! Agradeça-me com sua amizade. n.n qualquer coisa pode chamar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yume K: Pela sua cara, a conversa não foi muito boa.

Konan: Pain foi muito educado comigo, mas foi direto e sincero. Falou que me vê como uma irmã.

Yume K: Entendo... É sobre isso mesmo que quero conversar com você!

Konan: Hum?

Yume K: Eu fiz um mapa astral seu Konan. Aquela ali é a sua constelação vê?

Konan: Sim.

Yume K: E a outra é a do Pain. Olhe como estão distantes.

Konan: Percebo.

Yume K: Mas se você notar, tem uma constelação colada à sua. E o máximo que posso dizer é quew se está tão colada assim, está aqui presente nessa base.

Konan: ... E quem seria...?

Yume K: Não sei, e vi seu futuro. Você não ficará com Pain, mas com essa pessoa dona dessa constelação.

Konan: ...

Tobi: BU!

Konan e Yume K: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tobi: Não falei que elas iam se assustar Kersen-san?!

Kersen: ...

Yume K: Você escutou a nossa conversa?

Tobi: Não Tobi chegou agora com Kersen-san. Ele estava ensinando o Tobi a ver as estrelas.

Yume K: Você também vê as estrelas?

Kersen: Sim, mas apenas gosto de observá-las e vez ou outra, brinco um pouco com elas. E vocês?

Konan: E-eu... Eu...

Yume K: o.õ "O que há com a Konan?"Eu faço uns planos astrais e as vezes adivinho o futuro.

Tobi: Tobi ver estrelas também! Kersen-san ensinou Tobi. Mas Tobi quer ver futuro! Pode você ensinar Tobi?

Yume K: Sim Tobi, mas me chame de Yume ok?

Tobi: Tudo bem Yume-chan!

Konan: ...-olhando pro chão.

Kersen: E você? Ta calada por quê?"Como se eu não soubesse o porquê! Grande

assunto Kersen seu idiota!"

Konan: Não eu to bem...

Kersen: Não me pareces nada bem, mas se você diz...

Konan: Obrigada por se preocupar. n.n

Kersen: De nada... Por que não solta os cabelos? Eles ficam bem melhor soltos! Pelo menos eu os acho mais bonitos assim. n.n

Yume K: "Já saquei tudo!"

Tobi: Konan-chan é bonita sim. Tobi também acha isso.

Konan: Ah para! Vocês só querem que eu me sinta melhor.

Kersen: Isso eu quero também, mas o que eu disse é verdade. Você é uma linda mulher, e não costumo mentir.

Konan: o//////o-envergonhada.

Kersen: Ah me perdoe. Não era minha intenção te deixar sem jeito.

Tobi: É, mas Tobi também acha a Yume-chan bonita também.

Yume K: É essa sua máscara que te impede de ver direito.

Kersen: Lá vêm eles.

Neel: Yo!-pula do pássaro - Voltamos

Kersen: Demoraram.

Deidara: Antes tarde do que nunca, un.

Sasori: Vamos entrar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo pessoal! To de bom humor então postei esse cap. Não acostumem hein? XD

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Paty-kon-chan: **Ficou esclarecida a relação dos dois né? Kakuzu coitado sua obcessão por dinheiro fala muito alto... e sua personagem é a Yume K. n.n bjs

**neeBear:** Bem, Paru é um bom apelido carinhoso. E não precisa se desculpar, antes tarde do que nunca né?XD Bem eu coloquei uma aproximaçãozinha entre alguns casais,uns mais intensos,outros nem tanto, pois não quero atropelar as coisas. Neel mostrou como se assalta de verdade. xD bjs

**Kakashi-senpai: **Ta bem!Ta bem! Afinal, não quero que rode! E foi malz eu não entrar sábado mas ce sabe... Festa,amigos,fotos,bebidas,garotas... eu não podia faltar né? xD

Vlw pelos elogios e depois das 8 da noite eu to on no msn. Vê se aparece. Abraço.

**Prisma-san: **Hehehehehe obrigado!8D E acho que depois dessa revelaçãozinha do Pain, você vai querer ficar com ele!bjs

Bem pessoal é isso. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap, e me mandem reviews, (to carente de atenção nesses últimos dias)

E se quiserem uma cena em especial, podem pedir, já que to de bom humor!

Bjs a todos e ate o próximo capitulo.

Já ne. \n.n/


	8. Só festa? Agora tem missão!

Dommo! Eae?Como estão?n.n

Antes que vocês me taquem objetos que vão me ferir, venho dizer que tenho uma boa desculpa pra dar pelo atraso.

Bem gente, como a vida adora por barreiras em nosso caminho, tive que enfrentar uma... Tive que me operar, não queira saber o que me aconteceu, mas tenho só um aviso:

Se um dia vocês forem se operar, NÃO tomem anestesia local. :s

Por causa dela, fiquei três semanas com dores fortes impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa. (menos comer e ir ao banheiro)

E ainda ta inchado e dolorido, mas fiz um esforço e digitei a fic mesmo assim. n.n

E outra coisa: Fiquei sem internet quando voltei. ¬¬''

Sem mais delongas, espero que gostem.

_**Festa parte III**_

Deidara: Voltamos un.

Sasori: De volta à festa!

Hidan: Ainda bem. Pelo menos me distraio bebendo.

Kakuzu: O lago vai ter que esperar...

Yue: É o jeito né...

Deidara: Se me dão licença, vou refazer o elixir da explosão.

Neel: Onde está a Naomi?

Yume K: Sei lá!

Nioko: Ta com um tal de Itachi.

Hidan: Especuladoraaaaa!!!!9.9

Nioko: ¬¬

Kaori: Posso te ajudar com as sacolas Sasori-kun.

Sasori: Pegue as mais leves ali. n.n

Kaori: Ok.

Chiharu: TRUCO!

Pain: RETRUCO!

Chiharu: VALE QUATRO?

Pain: VALE TUDO!

Chiharu: Mostre sua carta.

Pain: Primeiro as damas.

Chiharu: Nem vem! Você retrucou e não eu!

Pain: Ta bem ta bem... TCHANS!-atira um sete de ouros na mesa - Que tal?

Chiharu: Um sete belo?o.o

Pain: Isso aews!

Chiharu: Bem... Ganhei!-coloca um ás de espadas na mesa - Espadão ruleia!

Pain: Você ta roubando!

Todos: ¬¬''

Chiharu: To nada!

Konan: Quanto ta o placar?

Pain: De qual jogo você quer saber?

Yume K: Quantos jogos vocês jogaram?

Chiharu: Truco, escova, poker, pontinho, oito maluco, canastra...

Tobi: Puxa! E quem ganhou?

Pain: Ela! Todas melhores de cinco e levei três a zero em tudo!¬¬

Neel: Você é péssimo em jogos hein!

Kakuzu/Yue: Se fosse valendo dinheiro, concerteza eu ia ganhar!-se entreolham e coram.

Pain: Oea o clima aí gente!XD-Kakuzu e Yue coram

Tobi: Mas clima ta agradável até! Tobi não sente frio, nem calor, não chove em Tobi...

Kersen: Tobi, não é esse tipo de clima que eles falam.

Tobi: Então é o quê?

Kersen: Depois te explico!

-BUM - cozinha explode!

Sasori: Seu estrupício jagunço animal anormal!

Pain: Ixi... Deu merda!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naomi: Você ainda está aqui?

Itachi: Não isso é um kage bunshin!

Naomi: Ta me zoando por acaso?

Itachi: Não isso é realmente um kage bunshin! O.o

Naomi: Eu não gostei dessa brincadeira.

Itachi: Que parte do "isso é realmente um kage bunshin" você não entendeu?

Naomi: Então toma!-soca o bunshin e esse desaparece.

Itachi: Viu?Falei-te que era um kage bunshin. Você devia confiar mais em mim. -aparece pelo outro lado do corredor

Naomi: E por que você deixou um kage bunshin aqui?

Itachi: É que eu fui ali à cozinha e o deixei aqui te esperando.

Naomi: Pra quê?

Itachi: Pra te mostrar o caminho de volta, caso eu não estivesse aqui.

Naomi: Muito cavalheiro você hein?

Itachi: Faço o que posso.

BUM

Itachi: Parece que vem da cozinha.

Naomi: Se você tivesse demorado um pouco mais...

Itachi: Está aliviada por eu estar bem?8)

Naomi: Por que você não demorou?¬¬-sai andando

Itachi: ç.ç-segue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kisame: Yo!-abre a porta.

Kanabi: Ah...oi...-lendo

Kisame: Vejo que acertei no seu presente. n.n

Kanabi: Foi a primeira coisa útil que aconteceu comigo desde que pus os pés aqui.

Kisame: Que bom.

Kanabi: Bem... O que quer de mim?

Kisame: Só vim te avisar que eles voltaram e que a festa continua.

Kanabi: Oh sim. Obrigada.

Kisame: Não vai voltar?

Kanabi: Depois. Vou ficar aqui por mais um tempo.

Kisame: Você que sabe. Quer que eu te traga algo?

Kanabi: Muito gentil de sua parte, mas dispenso.

Kisame: Ok então. Boa leitura. -sai.

Kanabi: ...-encara o nada com cara de pensativa.

BUM

Kanabi: Nossa eles ainda vão se matar.-continua encarando o nada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zetsu: Ta com frio?

Yume: Não não... Ta até agradável...

Zetsu:O pessoal voltou,e a festa continua.** E eu quero beber mais!**Zetsu!**Que foi?**Assim tu me rachas!

Yume: n.n

Zetsu: Você ta estranha... **Não vai falar que eu sou engraçado ou algo do tipo?**Não me diga que... **Você ainda está braba comigo pelo que eu disse?o.**o

Yume: Não... Ta tudo bem... -cabisbaixa

Zetsu: Olha talvez a parte preta tenha pegado pesado... **Nós somos um só!**Como eu estava dizendo... **Mas nós somos mesmo... **Zetsu... Menos... Quase nada... **Hunf!**Como dizia talvez EU tenha pegado pesado, mas já me desculpei... E Eu não me importo como você é!**Na verdade até gosto dessa atenção... **ZETSU!**Quié?**Deixa que eu fale ta bom assim?**Ta ta sem stress**. Eu não acho você estranha, e não quero mais você sujando esse rostinho lindo de lágrimas ok?**Bléééé!Que melação!Vou até vomitar!**- A abraça.

Yume: Ok...-retribui o abraço.

Zetsu: Que bom que nos entendemos.** Sim chega de melado e vamos entrar. **-A pega pela mão

Yume: T-t-tá-á... –corada

BUM

Zetsu: Se mataram!/**Oba!Corpos fritos!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pain: O Que aconteceu aqui?

Sasori: -todo rasgado-Esse imbecil explodiu a cozinha.

Kaori: x.x-colada na parede

Deidara: Como eu ia saber que minhas bocas nas mãos estavam com pedaços de argila nos dentes un?

Neel: Só podia ser você.

Itachi: O que aconteceu aqui?

Konan: Deidara explodiu a cozinha.

Kakuzu: Você não escova os dentes das mãos?

Yume: Dentes das mãos?

Zetsu: É que o Deidara tem bocas nas mãos.

Akatsukis: hihihihihihi

Yume: Ah ta.

Zetsu: Meio bizarro no início, mas você se acostuma depois.

Akatsukis: hohohohohoho

Zetsu: Do que riem?**Qual a graça?**

Hidan: Vocês estão lindos de mãos dadas. xD

Zetsu e Yume se lembram e afastam as mãos rapidamente, muito corados.

Nioko: Pelo menos você provou que não é gay.

Kisame: -olha a cena-Deixa eu adivinhar... Deidara explodiu a cozinha.

Kersen: Isso mesmo.

Kisame: Só podia ser. E coitada da novata colada à parede.

Todos: huh?-olham e só agora se deram conta da Kaori presa na parede.

Naomi: Oh coitadinha! Tire ela daí.

Sasori: Ok.-tira ela-Ei... Você está bem?

Kaori: Sim... Eu acho...

Deidara: Enquanto vocês rateavam aí, eu refiz o elixir da explosão.

Chiharu: Então, que a festa recomece!

Yue: Já me dá um copo aí. É bom aproveitar, já que não to pagando mesmo! xD

Kakuzu: *_*-olhos brilhando

Hidan: Fala ae essa garota é tua parenta?

Kakuzu: Não, mas se ela ama o dinheiro também, é boa pessoa! n.n

Yume K: Esse parece estar bem melhor.

Tobi: Yume-chan!

Yume K: Hum?

Tobi: Tobi quer ir lá pra fora com Yume-chan.=3

Yume K: O que?o.o

Konan: Ele é inocente, pode ir.

Tobi: Vem com Tobi?

Yume K: Só um pouquinho ta bem?

Tobi: O que Tobi quer é rapidinho.-pega a mão dela

Yume K:Ta bem...-sai de mãos com o Tobi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kanabi: É melhor eu descer, pra deixar livros pra outro dia - olha pra uma pilha imensa de livros escolhidos para serem lidos - E também... Vou pagar o favor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pain: COMO È?VAI TER MÙSICA OU NÂO?-bêbado.

Chiharu: MÙSICA!MÙSICA!

Naomi: Hey... Você trouxe meu chocolate?

Neel: Ta aqui.

Naomi: Valeu amiga!

Deidara: Que CD você vai por?

Pain: Sei lá!

Sasori: SOM NA CAIXA!

Neel: Iuhuu!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yume K: Então Tobi. O que quer?

Tobi: Tobi queria aprender a ver estrelas.

Yume K: Isso é demorado Tobi... E não tenho tempo.

Tobi: Mas Tobi queria muito... .-.

Yume K: Faz assim... Faremos outra coisa pra compensar, mas tem que ser uma coisa rápida.

Tobi: Então Tobi convida Yume-chan pra dança!

Yume K: Dançar?

Tobi: Por favor...

Yume K: Mas...

Tobi: Você prometeu pro Tobi...

Yume K: Mas...

Tobi: E você é uma das poucas pessoas em quem Tobi confia...

Yume K: Golpe baixo...

Tobi: Por favor... Tobi não abusar!Tobi is a good boy!=3

Yume K: Ta bem. Mas só uma música ouviu?

Tobi: Nhá!Tobi ouvir muito bem. Tobi estar feliz!

Yume K: Então vamos logo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pain: Toca música DJ!

Chiharu: O DJ é você!¬¬

Pain: Anhé!-põe uma música lenta. -Façam par pessoal!É hora de dançarem coladinhos!E casal hétero,por favor!

Meninos: Ta me estranhando?-falam em coro.

Pain: E já que você está aqui, dança comigo?

Chiharu: Não obrigada...

Pain: Vou te mostrar como na dança eu não sou um perdedor!-a segura e passa seu braço em sua cintura.

Chiharu: Quero só ver.-enlaça o pescoço dele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tobi: Oba! Chegamos a tempo.

Yume K: O que? Música lenta?

Tobi: Sim, é bom. Tobi gosta.

Yume K: Música lenta eu não danço.

Tobi: Só porque tem que colar corpos?Deixa disso, Tobi não morder. E você me prometeu.

Yume K: Ta bom!"Eu e minha boca grande!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi: Formar pares?Bah!-bebe um gole.

Naomi: Lalalaliiiiiiii...-se servindo na mesa

Itachi: ... Por que não?-vai até Naomi-Oi.

Naomi: Ah oi.

Itachi: Er... –vermelho - Você... -roxo - Você... -azul - Você... –preto – Você...

Naomi: Eu? Você está bem?o.O

Itachi: Er... Hum... Bem... Han...

Naomi: Deve ser da bebida. Vem, vamos dançar pra ver se você melhora.

Itachi: Ok..."Eu sou demais mesmo!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakuzu: Yo.

Yue: Oi.

Kakuzu: Dança comigo?

Yue: Bem direto você hein?

Kakuzu: Não gosto de rodeios... E como você não foi ao lago, vou tentar compensar com uma dança.

Yue: Tudo bem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zetsu:He-hey... Yume...

Yume: Sim?-sorri

Zetsu: Você...Você...

Yume: Eu?o.õ

Zetsu: Você...**Ah Zetsu seu cuzão! Você nos envergonha assim!Yume, gostaria de te pedir a honra de te acompanhar nessa dança, por favor.**

Yume: Claro. Só porque Zetsu-san é legal comigo. n.n

Zetsu: Ufa!**Doeu?**Para com isso! Você sabe melhor do que ninguém que eu sou um grande tímido.**Você é um grande idiota, isso sim.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kisame: -bebendo sentado.

Kanabi: ...Oi...

Kisame: Hey!Parou de ler?

Kanabi: Percebeu sozinho é?Um grande avanço!

Kisame: Sim... Com uma pergunta dessas eu mereci essa resposta mesmo.

Kanabi: Então...

Kisame: Quer beber algo ou dançar?

Kanabi: Aceito a dança.

Kisame: Mas é música lenta. .-.

Kanabi: Não tenha uma má idéia! É só um agradecimento pelo seu presente.

Kisame: Não precisava agradecer, mas eu ficaria honrado se dançasse comigo. -pega da mão dela e a guia até onde os pares estavam no meio da sala.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hidan: Hey! Eu, você, e a pista de dança! u.u

Nioko: Eu, você e minha kunai na sua guela.

Hidan: Há-há! Engraçadinha!-a puxa pela mão

Nioko: O que está fazendo seu anormal?

Hidan: Vai dizer que está com medo de dançar com um macho de verdade?

Nioko: Eu ainda não o vi por aqui. Se você o vir, mande um oi.

Hidan: Por que você não cala sua merda de boca e dança comigo?

Nioko: Porque eu não quero?

Hidan: Aposto que você não sabe dançar, por isso ta com medo. Cagona!

Nioko: Isso é um desafio?

Hidan: Preciso te dizer?

Nioko: Precisa tentar me acompanhar.

Hidan: "2 a 1 pra você!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori: ...-sentado

Kaori: Que cara é essa Sasori?

Sasori: É a dança...

Kaori: O que tem ela?

Sasori: Bem... Queria convidar uma pessoa pra dançar... Mas... Não... Sei... Dançar...

Kaori: Hum... Isso é um problema.

Sasori: Isso eu já sei.

Kaori: Se eu soubesse dançar, até te ensinava.

Sasori: ...

Kaori: Hey tive uma idéia!

Sasori: Qual?

Kaori: Olhe. Hey você aí!

Kersen: O que foi?-tonto

Kaori: Poderia nos ensinar a dançar?

Kersen: Por que vocês não dançam e aprendem juntos?

Sasori: Prefiro a idéia dele.

Kaori: T-tá...

Kersen: Cada um que me aparece!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara: Yo Neel!Aceita dançar comigo?

Neel: Aceito.

Deidara: "Até que foi fácil". Então vamos un. -pega na mão dela.

Neel: Mas...-o puxa para perto e o segura pelo colarinho com os olhos faiscando-... Faça alguma gracinha com essas bocas nas mãos e se arrependerá pra sempre!

Deidara: T-t-t-tá...O.O

Neel: Então vamos logo!

Deidara: "Me ferrei!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Konan: "Chiharu está dançando com o Pain... Será que..."

Kersen: ...

Konan: "Embora tenha aceitado numa boa..."

Kersen: ...

Konan: "... Não se esquece de um grande amor da noite pro dia!"

Kersen: ...

Konan: "Mas eu não vou me meter, Pain já me disse o que acha de mim, e seria tolice insistir nisso..."-ergue a cabeça e vê Kersen a encarando com uma cara de altista.

Kersen: ...

Konan: o.o-cora- O-o que foi?

Kersen: Hã?... Ah! Nada! Só estava aqui te admirando um pouco!"Eu disse mesmo isso?"

Konan: Co-como assim?

Kersen: "Ferrou! Preciso pensar em algo rápido!" É que... Você... Fica... Linda com cara de pensativa... "Mas que...!"

Konan: o/////o - cora mais - Você adora me elogiar né?

Kersen: Você merece todos os elogios do mundo. "Ta! Agora sim! Nem adianta eu falar pra ela não pensar besteira, porque com tudo o que eu disse é impossível não levar pro outro lado!"

Konan: O-o-o-obri-gada...

Kersen: Dar-me-ia a honra de acompanhá-la nessa dança?

Konan: Sim...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakuzu: Você dança bem...

Yue: Você também... Hei... Você acha que isso vai pegar mal?

Kakuzu: O que?

Yue: Àquela hora... -cora

Kakuzu: ah sim!Sinceramente... To nem aí! u.u

Yue: o.o O que ele quis dizer?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chiharu: Você dança bem...

Pain: Viu?Te falei!

Chiharu: Mas no jogo sou mais eu.

Pain: Um dia ainda te ganho.

Chiharu: Aí você acorda.

Pain: Vai rindo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kisame: Você me parece muito inteligente.

Kanabi: Por quê?

Kisame: Pelo tanto que você lê, deduzo isso. Além de que deves ser muito culta.

Kanabi: É posso dizer que gosto de estudar as coisas.

Kisame: Certo, fazes bem. Se fôssemos uma dupla, você seria o cérebro e eu os músculos.

Kanabi: Falou tudo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori: Quantas vezes pisei no seu pé?

Kaori: Não foram tantas quanto às vezes em que pisei no seu.

Sasori: Desculpe...

Kaori: Que isso! Sou pior que você.

Sasori: Mas eu prefiro mil vezes aprender com você do que com outra pessoa."O que eu acabei de dizer?"

Kaori: "O que ele acabou de dizer?" Como assim?

Sasori: É que você também não sabia, logo é melhor aprender com alguém que também não sabe. Assim, não pago mico. "Boa escapatória."

Kaori: Ah ta..."Hum..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hidan: Por que a cara de braba?

Nioko: Porque você pisou no meu pé!

Hidan: Deixa de ser mentirosa!

Nioko: Então olhe pra baixo.

Hidan: ...-olha-... Ta bem. Pisei mesmo no seu pé!

Nioko: Eu disse que você não ia me acompanhar.

Hidan: Você dança bem.

Nioko: Você resolveu me elogiar agora é?

Hidan: Eu admito que perdi.

Nioko: Pois guarde seus elogios para alguém que peça por eles. E pense duas vezes antes de me desafiar, perdedor.

Hidan: Nem vem que você gostou de dançar.

Nioko: Ah sim! Amei!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kersen: Então, no que pensavas?

Konan: Em nada...

Kersen: Seria no fato do Pain estar junto da Chiharu?

Konan: o.o...

Kersen: Ora, eu não sou idiota! Você ainda não o esqueceu né?

Konan: ...

Kersen: Isso não me importa, já que não é da minha conta.

Konan: Ok...

-Acaba a música, e os pares se separam-

Kersen: Foi bom dançar com você. Quando tivermos outra oportunidade, dancemos de novo?

Konan: Sim...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chiharu: ..."O Pain dança bem..."

Konan: ...

Chiharu: Que cara é essa Konan?

Konan: Nada não...

Chiharu: Acho que não terá mais música lenta. A tortura acabou.

Naomi: Eu gostei até! Itachi-san estava passando mal, aí dançamos e ele ficou melhor.

Kaori: REUNIÃO!

Nioko: Que reunião?

Kaori: A nossa! Temos que debater sobre fatos importantes que aconteceram nessa festa.

Neel: Onde?

Kanabi: Biblioteca? O Kisame me disse que lá é muito quieto e...-olha para as outras, todas com sorrisos marotos-Não pensem merda!

Konan: Vamos pro meu quarto.

Yume K: Falando nisso, nem sei onde fica o meu quarto!

Yume: Nem sei com quem dividirei.

Konan: Isso verá depois! Vamos logo.

Nioko: Bora!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara: ?

Sasori: Pra onde elas vão?

Hidan: Devem estar indo fofocar.

Pain: Deve ser.

Zetsu: É.** Espera aí bando de mocorongos!Sobre o que vocês acham que elas vão falar?**

Itachi: Sobre a festa?

Tobi: Sobre comida?

Kakuzu: Dinheiro?

Hidan: Jashin?

Sasori: Arte eterna?*o*

Deidara: Explosões!*___*

Pain: Domínio mundial?

Kisame: Jutsus?

Kersen: Estrelas?

Zetsu: Plantas?**Não bando de coiós!De nós!**

Todos: Por quê?

Zetsu: **Porque dançamos com elas?Porque fomos gentis com elas?Porque fomos contrários à primeira impressão que elas tiveram de nós?Servem esses motivos?**

Itachi: Elas devem estar dizendo que sou gostoso!

Sasori: E modesto, sem dúvidas! ¬¬

Pain: E o que quer que façamos?

Tobi: Tobi quer ver estrelas...

Deidara: Você verá se não calar a boca un!

Kersen: Você está pensando...

Kisame: ... Em ir xeretar?

Zetsu: **Isso!**

Hidan: To nessa!

Pain: Então vambora!

Kakuzu: Meu quinto coração me diz que isso vai dar bosta!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kisame: Como vamos espiar?-olhando pela fechadura

Pain: Vamos subir no teto!

Kersen: E fazer um buraco para vermos e escutarmos o que elas dizem?

Pain: Brilhante idéia!

Hidan: Você nem tinha uma idéia?

Sasori: Vamos ou não?

Deidara: Vamos un.

Kakuzu: Meu quarto coração começa a concordar com o quinto...

Hidan: Deixa de ser puto caralho!

Zetsu: Como vamos fazer um furo?

Kisame: Deixa comigo e com o Sasori. -Kisame corta um pedaço do chão em formato de círculo e Sasori põe uma linha de chakra e impede do pedaço cair. -Pronto.

Deidara: Shhh! Vamos ouvir un!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naomi: Itachi é estranho... Vem com umas difíceis de acreditar de vez em quando.

Konan: Hum...

Itachi: Estranho eu?Eu sou lindo, tesudo, gostoso e humilde!-começa a se balançar.

Neel: O Deidara é um louco tarado!Ele que fizesse uma gracinha com suas bocas extras e ele ia ver só!

Deidara: Injustiça!Tive que dançar sério e esquecer meu plano un.

Kaori: O Sasori é legal,até que gostei dele...

Hidan: Ae!Se deu no galeto hein?-tapinha nas costas do Sasori.

Sasori: Não sei do que tais falando.-vermelho

Kanabi: O Kisame foi gente fina, o melhorzinho deles.

Zetsu: Ela deve ser louca!

Kisame: Ponto pro homem tubarão!

Yume: Eu gosto do Zetsu-san...

Neel: Gostar de amar?

Yume: Não sei, mas o acho muito legal, bondoso e engraçado... E um pouco bonito.

Kisame: Essa sim é totoca!

Itachi: até o homem grama se deu bem nessa!ç.ç

Zetsu: ...**Sintam o charme do bicolor aqui!**-começa a fazer poses e se balançar.

Kakuzu: Pare com isso... Meu terceiro coração tem um mau pressentimento...

Chiharu: O Pain é um perdedor de primeira!Nunca ganhei jogos tão fáceis assim!Mas... Se mostrou um grande dançarino. Pelo menos, algo bom.

Pain: Ah valeu!Humilhou hein?ç.ç-bate as mãos no chão.

Konan: Que barulho foi esse?-olha pra cima

Neel: Ratos?

Kanabi: Pode ser.

Konan: Continuemos... Quem é a próxima?

Yue: Pode ser eu.

Kakuzu: Ta lá vem bomba!

Yue: O Kakuzu-kun é gente fina. Eu gostei dele, porque o achei muito parecido comigo. E ainda vou meter a mão no saco de moedas!:P

Kakuzu: O que?Ela gostou de mim?Mas ela que pense em por a mão aqui...-esperneia feito louco

Kisame: Pare com isso homem!

Kakuzu: Só vou parar porque o segundo coração...

Hidan: Cale a boca veado que queremos escutar.

Konan: Sou eu agora.

Itachi: Ela vai falar do Pain...

Hidan: Deve ser...

Tobi: Tobi acha que Konan-chan vai falar de mais alguém...

Itachi: Por quê?

Tobi: Tobi saber das coisas...

Konan: Bom, eu falei com o Pain e nós nos acertamos.

Nioko: E no que deu?

Konan: Ele me disse que me vê como amiga. Irmã no máximo.

Neel: Hum...

Hidan: Aff!Eu sabia. Falou do Pain.

Tobi: Espere Konan não terminar.

Kaori: Acabou?

Konan: ...

Todas: ...?

Meninos: ...?

Kanabi: Tem algo que queira nos contar?

Konan: ... Eu gostei do novato.

Meninos:-olham para Kersen que até então havia travado uma luta contra uma teia de aranha... E estava perdendo feio.

Kersen: Que foi?-teia atravessada na cara

Pain: Ah safadão!xD

Itachi: Tão falando de ti ali.

Kersen: Quem?-se atira de barriga no chão

Yume: Mas que coisa esses ratos!

Naomi: Eta bichinhos barulhentos!

Kaori: Continua Konan!

Kersen: Só fui gentil, só isso. o.o

Tobi: Viu?Tobi tinha razão!

Deidara: Não quero admitir, mas é verdade un.

Konan: Ele foi muito gentil comigo, atencioso...

Chiharu: Hum...

Kersen: Falei...

Yume K: Já eu falei mais com o Tobi. Sinceramente, não pensei que ele dançasse tão bem... Fora a inocência. Mas algo me diz que isso não é tudo...

Tobi: "Hum..." Viu?Tobi dança bem!Tobi ter seu charme!-começa a rebolar.

Sasori: Deu?-olha serio pro Tobi

Kakuzu: Meu último coração sente o perigo...

Chiharu: Mas esses ratos estão demais hoje.

Nioko: Repararam que na sala não faz mais barulho?

Meninos: Fudeu!-começam a se levantar correndo

Kaori: Onde estão os outros?

Meninos: Fudeu ao quadrado!-vão até a portinha

Naomi: Sei lá!

Chiharu: Hum...

Kanabi: Devem ter se matado de tanto beber.

Neel: Vou dar uma olhada.-vai até a porta

Meninos: Fudeu ao cubo!

Zetsu: Essa porra não abre!

Yume K: Deixa eles!Eles sabem se cuidar.

Neel: Ta bem.-volta.

Meninos: Ufa!

Kakuzu: Quase enfartei dos cinco corações.

Pain: Quase me borrei agora.

Nioko: Bem, só falta eu.

Hidan: Sinto que eu não vou gostar do que vou ouvir...

Nioko: O Hidan é uma mula. Vive me enchendo os pacovas. É irritante, se acha e é um perdedor de primeira. Nada mais a declarar.

Hidan: Ora sua...

Pain: Mas ela não mentiu.

Hidan: Ora seus...Ahhhh!-dá piti.

Zetsu: É impressão minha... **... Ou o chão está rachando?**

Sasori: Para porra!

Kakuzu: Deixa de putisse!

Itachi: Acho que se continuar assim vamos cair!

Meninas: Olham pra cima e vêem o teto se rachar.

Pain: Segura essa bixa louca!

Kersen: Para Hidan!

Meninos: Para merda!-se atiram em cima de Hidan e caem no chão. O chão não agüenta e cede ao peso, fazendo com que eles caíssem na frente das meninas.

Meninas: ...

Meninos: x.x

Meninas: ...

Meninos: ...-olham pra elas

Meninas: ...-aura maligna em volta de cada uma.

Meninos: "Fudeu!" Er... Oi?n.x

Meninas: -estalam os dedos

Meninos: Podemos explicar.

Kersen: Estávamos caçando ratos

Pain: E pisamos em falso.

Sasori: Onde estava rachado.

Kisame: Aí o teto não agüentou.

Itachi: E caímos.

Tobi: Mas Tobi estava com outros espiando conversa...

Meninos: -olhar mortal pro Tobi

Meninas: ... Quem vai apanhar primeiro?

Meninos: Ahhh!-Saem correndo do quarto.

Meninas: ...-se encaram-...Hahahahahhahahaha!

Kaori: Que bobocas!

Nioko: Cambada de idiotas.

Neel: Da pra acreditar?

Chiharu: Que infantis.

Konan: E se consideram perigosos rank S.

Meninas: Hahahahahhahaha

Naomi: Isso encerra a reunião!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pain: Na minha sala estamos seguros.

Deidara: Elas não vão querer ver a gente nem pintado de ouro, un.

Hidan: Que tal prometermos uma coisa?

Todos: ?

Hidan: Vamos conquistar essas garotas!

Pain: Como?

Hidan: E eu que sei?

Kersen: Tem um pássaro aqui...

Pain: Uma mensagem?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yume: Onde vamos dormir?

Konan: Podem dormir aqui até o Pain decidir onde dormem.

-BLAM-porta se abre

Nioko: Vocês de novo?

Naomi: O que querem?

Pain: Missão.

Sasori: Queremos vocês prontas amanhã, às nove horas da manhã.

Itachi: Estejam prontas.-todos saem.

Meninas: ...

Yume: Notaram como eles ficam sérios quando o assunto é trabalho?

Yume K: É, eles são uma caixinha de surpresas.

Konan: Melhor dormirmos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kersen: Onde durmo?

Sasori: Pode dormir no meu quarto. Divido com o Deidara.

Pain: E eu?

Itachi: Que que tem você?

Pain: As meninas não irão me deixar dormir lá.

Tobi: Por que não dormimos todos no quarto do senpai?=3

Pain: Só por hoje. Vamos.

Deidara: Minha opinião não conta?T.T-segue o grupo.

Pain: assim será bom, podemos armar algo...

Kisame: No que pensas?

Pain: espere e verás.A.A

Hidan: Tem a ver com meu plano?

Pain: É uma missão individual de cada um de nós?

Itachi: Mas se precisar...

Sasori: Outro dá uma forcinha!

Meninos: Yeah!-batem as mãos no ar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eram dez para as nove, e as meninas desciam uma por uma para a sala de reuniões. Os meninos já as esperavam.

Pain: Muito bem, como todos sabem, temos que pegar os bijus. Eles são dez no total, e seremos duplas. Como somos dez, não terá bijus decididos por duplas.

Chiharu: Como assim?

Pain: Cada dupla vai simplesmente "andar por aí" quando formos realizar missões. O dever é sempre realizar a missão, mas se encontrarem um biju ou alguma pista de onde podem achar um, tentem capturar. Mas se caso completarem a missão, voltem direto pra base, pois somos fáceis de sermos reconhecidos, e não quero que descubram nossa localização. Entendido?

Todos: Hai.

Pain: Bem, as duplas vão ser casais héteros, e vai ser assim: eu vou escolher.

Todos: ...

Pain: Kakuzu e Yue,Deidara e Neel, Kisame e Kanabi e Kersen e Konan, pra minha sala. O resto, dispensados por enquanto.

Pain: Ótimo. Kakuzu e Yue, vocês serão a dupla encarregada de achar esse cara aqui-mostra foto do homem - O mercado negro o quer vivo ou morto. Deidara e Neel, vão com eles e os ajudem no que for. Vocês serão a dupla de suporte. Vocês tem um dia, pois o mercado está impaciente. Dispensados.

Kisame: E nós?

Pain: Kisame e Kanabi, vocês tem que ir até a vila da estrela, e destruí-la, pois a vila está crescendo muito rápido e seria um problema nos planos se houver seis ou mais grandes nações. Kersen e Konan, serão a dupla de apoio. Vocês tem três dias, no máximo. Dispensados.

Todos: Sim. –saem da sala.

Pain: Como pude esquecer?-abre a porta- Tobi e Yume K! Venham aqui.

Tobi: Sim?

Pain: Vocês têm de impedir que esse cara-mostra foto - Conte nossa localização. Sigam-no e eliminem-no!E Levem Itachi e Naomi. Vão rápido e não tem término de tempo!

Yume K: Sim!

Pain: Chame Sasori aqui ao sair.

Sasori: O que?

Pain: Vá com Kaori, Hidan e Nioko eliminar a vila do som. Orochimaru a criou por motivos que desconheço, mas pode vir a nos trazer problemas futuros. Se você ver Orochimaru, tem permissão para mata-lo e pegar o anel de volta. Se a coisa apertar, voltem imediatamente para pegar reforços, pois não quero perder membros. Vão.

Sasori: Sim.

Pain: Zetsu!

Zetsu: Sim?-surge atrás do Pain.

Pain: Pegue a Yume e a Chiharu. Vamos sair em missão.

Zetsu: E qual seria?

Pain: Vamos matar um tal de Danzou. Eu ouvi que ele vem agindo por trás dos panos, e sua prioridade é nos matar. Vamos exterminá-lo antes que ele descubra onde estamos e conte pro Hokage.

Zetsu: Certo-desaparece

Pain: As coisas se complicam de uma hora pra outra... Saco.-sai da sala

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo minna-san! Só pra esclarecer, o esconderijo da Akatsuki é como uma mansão, mas para entrar, tem que passar pela caverninha. E o Sasori não é uma marionete ainda.

Fui fazer uma capa pra fanfic, mas não fui muito feliz... Não ficou muito bom o desenho... Eu tentei fazer todos os personagens em uma floresta, todos no gramado e algumas árvores de fundo e canto, mas não desenho muito bem, então desisti. n.n

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Loony Midnight:**Opa!Que bom que gostou, e espero que a cena da dança tenha ficado do seu agrado! n.n Se quiser pedir algo mais, sinta-se à vontade! Bjs.

**NeeBear:**Sabe que gostei do apelido? ^-^ E eu demorei muito, pra compensar o cap que postei rápido. Espero que curtas esse cap também. Bjs.

**Prisma-san:**Eu tava rindo imaginando o Kakuzu com aquela cueca!xD E eu pensei em fazer a Yume K fazer os mapas astrais, mas acho que eu ia meio que... Atropelar as coisas... Sei lá na real!o.o'' Espero que goste desse cap. Bjs.

**Kakashi-senpai:**Nem comente!xD Até que tais logando rápido até!Andas meio sumido, seria o col apertando?Um dia nós nos falemos no msn. Abraços e valeu por comentar. Espero que gostes desse cap quando tiveres tempo de ler, já que você é um cara ocupadíssimo. n.n

**Paty-kon-chan:**O.o Que isso? Não precisa se desculpar, na verdade, eu é que tenho que me desculpar por atrasar tanto. No próximo cap, vai ter sangue, MUITO SANGUE!MUAHAHAHAHAH!A.A Espero que goste!Bjs.

**TheMalvins:**Oba!Leitora nova!Heheeheheh Aquela bebida deu medo até em mim. xD Que bom que tais gostando, e tomei a liberdade de olhar seu perfil e sabe que você tem coisas em comum comigo? Tipo... Fã do Kisame, é de áries, tem problemas com o português, etc. n.n Espero que continues acompanhando e comentando. Bjs.

**Deedlit Pirotess:**Nossa, muito obrigado pelos elogios. Ainda bem que acertei no seu personagem. E não precisa se desculpar, acontece. Antes tarde do que nunca. Espero que gostes desse cap também. Bjs.

É isso aí pessoal. Me despeço de vocês aqui. E se alguém quiser uma cena especial, ou algo que gostaria que aparecesse na história, pode falar que provavelmente eu a colocarei. Quem manda na história são vocês, o que seria de mim sem seus reviews? Ou se não estiverem gostando? Procuro agradar à todos, por isso podem pedir à vontade!xD

Já ne!


	9. UMA VAGA!

Yo pessoar!

Voltei com outro cap, e digam oi ao seu mais novo amiguinho: ARTHÓRIUS!

Arthórius: Oi!

Parulla: Esse é o occ do Kakashi-senpai!

Arthórius: Acho que eles podem notar isso...

Kakashi-senpai: Bem, eu preciso de um par pessoal. Se vocês leitores que lêem a fic mas não mandaram fichas, essa é sua chance de entrar.

Arthórius: Eu não preciso de ninguém pra babar no meu ombro!

Kakashi-sempai: Calado! Eu te criei, te dei jutsus, te dei nome, logo eu mando em você!

Parulla: Precisamos de uma ficha para ser o par dele. Será uma escolhida...

Arthórius: A é,é? Não brinca...-vira os olhos.

Kakashi-senpai: Como dizíamos... Eu vou escolher o par dessa coisa aqui.

Arthórius: Já disse que não quero.

Kakashi-senpai e Parulla: Você não manda em nada aqui!

Parulla: Se aquelas que já participam da fic quiserem mandar outra ficha, podem mandar. Kakashi-senpai escolherá a ficha.

Kakashi-senpai: Isso aews! Cansei de ajudar na fic,agora quero participar.

Parulla: Você diz ajudar quando você não some né?

Kakashi-senpai: Colégio,meu velho! Colégio.

Parulla: Aham... Mas bem, era só isso que tínhamos a dizer.

Parulla e Kakashi-senpai: MANDEM FICHAS!XD-aparece Arthórius com um chapeuzinho de aniversario jogando confetes pra cima

Arthórius: Êêêêêêêêêê!Que emoção!\¬¬/

Reviews e fichas :P

E se quiserem dar uma olhada, aqui está a ficha dele:

**Nome**: Arthórios ( sobrenome desconhecido )

**Idade:** 17

**Vila da qual foi renegado**: Konoha

**História**: Cresceu um tanto preso em casa. Durante o crescimento, sua saúde frágil comprometeu-lhe parte da infância. Os problemas respiratórios não lhe possibilitavam brincar como uma criança normal. Logo, passava o dia estudando em casa com a tia, que proibia o garoto de treinar. Já que quando forçava demais os pulmões, ficava inconsciente. Mas nem por isso ele deixava de treinar. Treinava à noite, nos fundos da casa, quando a tia dormia. Os pais morreram quando era muito pequeno. Apesar de andar pela vila quando queria, nunca se envolvia demais com as outras crianças. Preferia se manter à distância. Com o passar dos anos, os problemas respiratórios o deixaram e ele passou a se dedicar em tempo integral aos treinos solitários, agora, na floresta, tornando-se excelente shinobi. Aos 14 foi preso numa emboscada, na qual lhe feriram a perna, sem ao menos saber o porquê. Depois de dias de isolamento em cárcere escuro, um dos guardas, ao vir lhe avisar que seria executado no dia seguinte, resolveu dizer-lhe a verdade. Contou-lhe que as pessoas a quem chamava de tios, não eram seus parentes. Eram ANBU's mandados para manter-lhe sob controle. Foi só aí que soube que seus "problemas respiratórios" eram conseqüência de um poder latente, sobre o qual não sabia e nem tinha controle. Quando os problemas cessaram foi o sinal de que seu corpo tinha se tornado forte o bastante para controlar o poder, por isso foi preso. Estava preso por ter um poder que nem mesmo conhecia. Num acesso de fúria, descobriu qual era o poder que tanto lhe prejudicara quando menor. Seu corpo ficara extremamente gelado e logo uma dor terrível lhe acometeu. Caiu de joelhos e ficando mais uma vez inconsciente. Ao acordar, percebera o estrago que tinha sido feito por ele. Tudo o que era vivo num raio de nove quilômetros havia morrido. Desde então passara a ser caçado pela vila.

**Aparência**: Cabelos castanhos claros, curtos e repicados. Olhos azuis claros e frios, como o gelo. Corpo definido, 1.85 m. Lábios finos e bem desenhados. Pele muito branca, que lhe realçava a frieza e o a assemelhava à morte. Tem uma fina cicatriz na perna direita, por conta da emboscada da ANBU. Em geral a controla bem, mas quando perde o controle por muito tempo do seu fluxo de chakra na perna, sente dores incontroláveis.

**Personalidade**: Solitário por natureza. Desconfia sempre das pessoas, insistindo em repetir que todos mentem. Bastante inteligente e observador. Muito detalhista, preguiçoso e tbm muito teimoso. Se contrariado pode ser mais birrento do que um moleque mimado. Costuma irritar as pessoas de que gosta. O sarcasmo é sua marca registrada. Mas é um cara pacífico, vive na sua e pode ser gentil se quiser e é brincalhão ás vezes.

**O que gosta de fazer**? : Ler e comer chocolate.

**Hobbie**: Ser irritante e filosofar sozinho sobre a vida, quando está entediado.

**Arma**: Kunais, kunais explosivas, senbons e uma espada ninja.

**Roupa**: Regata, calça e sandálias. Todas brancas.

**Justu**: Zero absoluto, lâminas de água, escravo de Anupo.

**Elemento**: Água

**O que o Justsu faz?:** **Zero absoluto**: Sua pele se torna azul clara e quando toca em alguém ou algo suga seu calor interno, os resultados podem ser de uma hipotermia à morte. **Lâminas de água**: Solidifica a água do corpo do inimigo e a puxa pra fora, podendo usá-la de arma. (obs: cerca de 70% do nosso corpo é água). **Escravo de Anupo: **Controla o físico da pessoa. O corpo obedece, embora a pessoa tenha plena consciência do que está acontecendo.

**Possui ****Kekkei Genkai?Qual?:** Sim. Já mencionada na história.

**Aceita morrer?** : Se for por uma boa causa sim.

**Posso mudar algo?** : Se for necessário, claro.


	10. Missões

Yo pessoal.

Sim,sim. Podem tacar pedras e outras coisas que podem me ferir eu deixo.

Como não houve candidatas para par do Arthórius, ele...

Arthórius: Vai sair da fic,de férias,da vista dos autores e do mundo se possível.-com malas prontas

Nada disso,você será meu contra-regra em fase de teste!

Arthórius: Por que Deus?Fiz algo a você? Cortei cebola na tábua dos dez mandamentos?

Deixa de ser infantil. Não é tão ruim assim.

Arthórius: Pelo menos ganho salário?

Você faria o que com dinheiro? Você nem existe!

Arthórius: Ou seja,trabalho escravo.

Hum...é!xD

Arthórius: ¬¬'

Bem,sem enrolação,vamos ao cap.

_**Missões**_

Um pássaro gigantesco passava pelo céu em alta velocidade.

Deidara: Está vendo algo?

Neel: Nada! E você?

Deidara: Também não. Espero que os outros estejam se saindo melhor un.

Neel: Por mim, não tem problema. Adoro voar...-vento batendo no rosto.

No chão...

Kakuzu: ...

Yue: ...

Kakuzu: ...

Yue: ...

Kakuzu: ...-para-... Ouviu?

Yue: ... Há horas - com seu guarda-chuva aberto

Kakuzu: Vamos esperar aqui... -Yue sai correndo-... Caramba. (Arthórius:Que obediente... Eu:Olha quem fala!Arthórius:¬¬)

Yue: Vai ficar aí parado...?-pisa em uma linha e uma rede cai por cima dela-... Mas que merda!

Kakuzu: Viu?Eu falei pra você esperar. -andando cautelosamente.

Yue: Ta, agora me tire daqui.

Kakuzu: Que tal pedir desculpas?

Yue: Tire-me daqui.

Kakuzu: Estou esperando.

Yue: Então, foda-se!(Arthórius: Que orgulhosa! Eu: Faça comentários úteis senão te tiro daqui. Arthórius: Essa é a intenção!:D Eu:?)

Kakuzu: Ta bem ta bem! Já te tiro daí!

Yue: Bom mesmo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara: Hum...Parece que estão com problemas lá embaixo.

Neel: Vamos descer e ajudar então!

Deidara: Pule!

Neel: Ok.-os dois pulam.(Eu:Hey, agora que entendi!Arthórius:ô lerdeza!Eu:Pois saiba que não sou eu quem decide se ficas ou vais embora, mas sim os órius:Como assim?Eu:Já vais saber.)

Deidara: Problemas, un?

Neel: Não é óbvio que estão?¬¬

Deidara: Só quis ser educado, un!

Kakuzu: Pronto, saia daí.

Yue: Hunf.

Neel: Vamos voar de novo?

Deidara: Nada disso. Fazer pássaros enormes e giganta mente artístico cansa. Esgota meu chakra e minha beleza, un!(Eu: Essa palavra existe? Arthórius: Qual? Eu: Giganta mente... Arthórius: hum... Deixa-me ver... - mão cobrindo a boca-... Sei lá! Não to nem aí pra você! ¬¬Eu: aguarde...)

Todos: ¬¬

Kakuzu: Então vamos logo com isso - sai caminhando sendo seguido dos outros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi: Deus...-olha pra frente e vê Tobi pulando e brincando - Agora sei como o Zetsu se sente!

Naomi:...-revirando os bolsos

Yume K: O que procuras?

Naomi: Algo muito importante.

Itachi: Mesmo?

Naomi: Sim, algo de valor inestimável.

Itachi: Quer ajuda para procurar?

Naomi: Sim eu... Ah! Achei!

Yume K: E o que é?

Naomi: É o meu choc!

Yume K: Choc?

Naomi: Choc...colate!xD(Arthórius: E você ainda queria me por nessa organização?Eu: Essa é a maior já feita!Nem a Yakuza é páreo pra eles!)

Itachi e Yume K caem para trás.

Tobi: Tobi também ter chocolate!Tobi quer comer com Naomi-san!

Itachi: Mereço Deus...

Yume K: Deixa de ser resmungão! Podia ser pior.

Tobi: Olha, Tobi achou cordãozinho!-puxa a corda e várias kunais são disparadas na direção do grupo.(Arthórius:Esse idiota tem que morrer. Eu: Esse idiota te dá uma surra!)

Itachi: Como dizia?

Yume K: Ta bem, me calei!

Naomi: Protejam-se!

Tobi: E protejam o Tobi também!

Itachi: Espalhem-se!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori: Estamos perto da vila.

Hidan: Que ótimo! Eu já não agüentava mais caminhar.

Nioko: Você só reclama! É um peso morto na equipe!

Kaori: Xi... Vai começar a briga...

Sasori: Então vamos indo. Isso vai demorar e não gosto de esperar.

Kaori: Mas eles vão se matar!

Sasori: Hidan é imortal.

Kaori: É?

Sasori: Quando ele lutar, você vai ver.

Hidan: Sua mal comida!

Nioko: Criança! Cresce neném!

Hidan: Vá se fuder!

Nioko: Não vou mais falar com você!Se eu quiser falar com merda, falo com as do vaso do banheiro, que são mais inteligentes!

Hidan: Ora sua vadia!

Nioko: Vou ignorar essa...

Hidan: Hey, onde está o pessoal?

Nioko: Foram na frente.

Hidan: E nos deixaram aqui sozinhos?

Nioko: Culpa sua!-começa a andar - Quem mandou ser um peso morto?

Hidan: O quê?! Ora sua...(Arthórius: Vai começar tudo de novo!Eu: É o amor cara!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zetsu: Onde estamos?

Pain: Perto de Suna se não me engano...

Chiharu: Já corremos tudo isso?

Pain: Pode crer!

Zetsu: Que droga, quero descansar!**Deixa de ser molenga!Vamos seguir.** Metade do corpo é meu, eu faço o que quero com a parte branca.

Pain e Chiharu: ¬¬

Yume: Zetsu-san... Faz uma forcinha... "Por mim..."(Arthórius: lol Eu: Que indireta... Arthórius: Isso foi uma direta mesmo.)

Pain: 0o0-abobado olhando a cena

Chiharu: "Nossa... Só um abobado não enxergaria isso"!

Yume: Vem?-corada – "Acho que falei bosta..."

Zetsu: ... Claro..."O que será que ela quis dizer?**Mas você é um asno mesmo!**AHHHH!Você invade pensamentos?**Affe!**"

Yume: "Queria saber o que ele está pensando..."

Pain: Caham! Acordem vocês dois!

Chiharu: ... – de lado e de braços cruzados.

Pain: Vamos indo, é só passar esse deserto aqui.

Todos: Ok.-caminham.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kisame e Kersen iam à frente do grupo, cantando animadamente por cima de um morro. (Arthórius: Que idiotas chamam a atenção do inimigo. Eu: Pior... Mas eu gosto do perigo!)

Konan e Kanabi: ¬¬ -.-'

Kisame: We are fighting dreamers!-fazendo da espada uma guitarra

Kersen: Takami wo mezashite!-imitando Kisame

Kisame: Fighting dreamers!

Kersen: Narifuri kamawazu!

Konan: ¬¬-veia na testa.

Kanabi: Affe...-Mãos nas orelhas

Konan: Eles vão chamar a atenção do inimigo.

Kanabi: O inimigo vai fugir do canto deles!

Kisame: Right here! Right now!

Kersen: BURN!

Kisame: You punch like a dangan rainaa!Right here!Right now!

Kersen: BANG!

Kisame: Buttakittekuze get the fire!

Kisame e Kersen: BAM!

Konan: Aleluia!

Kanabi: Ainda bem que acabou!

Kisame: Vamos cantar outra?

Kersen: É pra já!

Konan: Não, por favor!

Kanabi: Tomara que aconteça algo a vocês para pararem de cantar.

Kisame e Kersen: Ahhhh!-Kisame escorrega e puxa as calças de Kersen, o que causa um desmoronamento de terra acontecesse, e eles caíram uma queda e tanto!(Eu: Au!Devem ter quebrado 6 costelas! Arthórius: Ninjas não são molengas como você. Eu: Anhé!Arthórius: "E ele admite que é molenga assim, no mais!"-.-')

Konan: 0o0-olha pra Kanabi-Tenho medo de você...

Kanabi: Eu mesma me assustei!

Kisame e Kersen: x.x

Konan: Vocês estão bem?

Kisame e Kersen: x.x(Arthórius: Ta bem, retiro o que disse sobre não serem molengas!Eu:xD)

Kanabi: Vamos lá ver.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakuzu: Acho que estamos perto. Estou sentindo um chakra ao longe.

Deidara: Então, vou pelo ar un!-com um passarinho na mão.

Neel: Eba! Vou também!

Deidara: Art is a bang,un!KATSU!-o pássaro explode e vira uma enorme coruja.

Yue: Vamos depressa!

Neel: Eba!-pula nas costas da coruja e essa sai voando.(Arthórius: Não... Saiu pulando. Eu: Calado!)

Kakuzu: Está chegando perto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Neel: Não é uma cabana ali?

Deidara: Sim é.

Neel: Então, vamos avisar os outros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yue: E então?

Neel: Tem uma cabana logo ali na frente.

Deidara: E parece desprotegida.

Kakuzu: Nem tudo o que parece é!

Deidara: Falou a voz da experiência, un!

Yue: Vocês já são criminosos há muito tempo?

Deidara: Eu não, mas ele é desde que meu bisavô era menino.

Kakuzu: u.ú-veia na testa

Neel: Ta brincando né?

Deidara: Não, sério.

Yue: Finjo que acredito.

Deidara: Mas é sério, un! Até fizeram uma música pensando nele...

Kakuzu: ò.ó-vermelho de raiva (Arthórius: Esse cara vai estourar! Eu: Esse cara vai matar o Deidara...)

Neel: E qual é a música?

Deidara: "A pipa do vovô não sobe mais..."

Kakuzu: Deidara!-estica seu braço e pega o loiro das goelas!- Mais uma tua e eu te mato aqui e agora. E vocês não ousem rir!Ouviram?

Neel e Yue: :'x – se segurando pra não rir.

Deidara: -roxo- sufocando...

Kakuzu: Vamos logo... E deu de palhaçadas!- sai pisando forte.

Yue: Nossa... O que deu nele?

Deidara: Ta de TPM...-se desvia de uma mão – Pára!Pára!Eu estava brincando!-corre.

Kakuzu: Agora eu te mato!-corre atrás de Deidara.

Neel: Hey, olha o coração, vovô! – se desvia de um braço e começa a correr também - XD

Kakuzu: Eu pego vocês! – olha para Yue

Yue: Que foi? Não vem que nem falei nada..."Véio broxa!"(Arthórius: Lá se foi a moral do cara... Eu: Sem stress. Logo logo ele recupera.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi: Você está bem?

Naomi: Es-es-es...

Itachi: Está?

Naomi: Si-si-sim... – corada

Itachi: E por que você está gaguejando.

Naomi: Porque você está... Em cima de mim.-corou mais ainda- E não consigo respirar assim.-conserta. (Arthórius: -.-' Eu: Que foi? Arthórius: Não, nada. Eu: Pirou...)

Itachi: Oh, desculpe. – a ajuda a se levantar – Machucou?

Naomi: Não, tudo bem.

Itachi: Espere.

Naomi: O que foi?

Itachi: Estou sentindo um chakra estranho...

Naomi: Seria os outros?

Itachi: Não sei, mas vamos descobrir.

Naomi: Certo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tobi e Yume K rolavam morro abaixo até se estapearem no chão.

Yume K: Como eu não percebi que era uma ribanceira?

Tobi: Tobi ta tonto... Tudo giiiiira...

Yume K: Tobi,você cortou sua cara?

Tobi: Tobi não saber.

Yume K : Deixe-me ver seus machucados...

Tobi: Não ser preciso, Yume-chan!

Yume K: Senta aí e cala a boca.

Tobi: "Melhor obedecer... Depois do que ela fez pro Tobi..."

_**FlashBack do Tobi**_

_Itachi: Espalhem-se!_- pula segurando a mão de Naomi. (Arthórius: Safado. Eu: Esperto, isso sim.)

_Tobi: Tobi vai morrer...-_ Se sente sendo puxado pela mão. – _Yume-chan?_

_Yume K : Rápido Tobi._

Mas Tobi não conseguiu ser rápido o suficiente, fazendo com que algumas kunais o acertasse.

_**Fim do flashback do Tobi**_

Yume K: Como está seu braço? Está melhor?

Tobi: Hã?... Ah sim! Tobi se sente muito melhor.

Yume K: Agora, só falta o do rosto...-quando foi pegar a máscara, uma mão a impede.

Tobi: Tobi agradecer por tudo que Yume-chan fez a ele. Mas... Nunca tente tirar a máscara do Tobi.

Yume K: Mas... Está sangrando...

Tobi: Uma hora isso para. Não é necessário cuidar disso. Esqueça isso. Agora... Vamos encontrar os outros Yume-chan?

Yume K: Tobi... Quem, ou o quê é você?

Tobi: Tobi ser o Tobi, por quê?

Yume K: Tudo bem Tobi. Se tiver algo que você prefere deixar em segredo, tudo bem. Não vou forçá-lo a me contar.

Tobi: Tobi não entender...

Yume K: Tenho a plena certeza do contrário.

Tobi: "Essa garota é esperta..." Espere Yume-channnn!(Arthórius: Qualé a desse carinha aí? Eu: Nem queira saber).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori: Pronto, chegamos.

Nioko: E agora?

Kaori: Bom, a ordem é destruí-la...

Hidan: Deixa com o papai aqui! – pega sua foice e sai batendo nas casas.

Nioko: Mas que boçal!

Sasori: Mas ele está certo. Vamos, temos que destruir essa vila.

Kaori: Oba! Por que já não a saqueamos?

Sasori: Hum... Boa idéia!

Hidan: Hey mal comida! Aposto que destruo muito mais em questão de velocidade e quantidade do que você!

Nioko: Por que você não me esquece albino?

Hidan: Ta com medo é?

Nioko: Apostado! – começa a destruir uma loja.

Hidan: Vou empatar o placar.

Sasori: Pelo visto, não vou ter que me cansar.

Kaori: Hey vocês! Fujam por aqui.

Sasori: A quem está ajudando?

Kaori: Estou ajudando os civis. Afinal, eles não têm nada a ver né?

Sasori: "Essa garota..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

??????: Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru: Sim?

??????: Estão atacando a vila do som.

Orochimaru: ... Hum... Sabe quem é?

??????: A Akatsuki.

Orochimaru: Kukukuku... Interessante. Chame aqui o Sasuke-kun... Talvez o Itachi esteja aqui... E Sasuke-kun lutará com ele. Se vencer, estará cansado demais para lutar contra mim. Vá agora mesmo Kabuto!

Kabuto: Sim, Orochimaru-sama.

Orochimaru: A Akatsuki não podia vir em uma hora mais oportuna... Kukukuku-passa a língua nos lábios. (Arthórius: Eca! Esse cara vive se lambendo. Eu: Deixa de ser fresco. u.u )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chiharu: Ouviram?

Pain: Sim.

Zetsu: Ação/**Comida**

Pain: Aí vem eles.-um monte de ninjas pulam das árvores e os atacam.

ANBU: Detenham-nos!

Pain: Saco.

Yume: Saiam daqui agora ou não pouparei esforços para matar vocês, seus animais!-Fazendo ins com as mãos.

Zetsu: **o.**O

Yume: Eu avisei! Ninpou Taksie Hyoushou!-estalagmites enormes começaram a surgir e perfurar os inimigos.

Chiharu: "Essa garota é boa... Gostaria de desafiá-la"!

Zetsu: Yume...chan...?

Yume: Que foi? Quer morrer também?-posição de luta.

Pain: Chega de brigas vocês dois!-enfia um monte de remédios na boca dela.

Yume: ...

Chiharu: O que você fez?

Pain: Dei a ela remédios.

Chiharu: Mas... Tudo aquilo? Acho que você exagerou...

Zetsu: Yume-chan, tudo bem?

Yume: Sim, obrigada Pain-sama. Eu esqueci de tomar os remédios hoje. n.n

Pain: Vamos indo então.

Yume: Não consigo me mover... E minha cabeça dói.-desmaia.

Zetsu: YUME-CHAN!**Ih fudeu!**

Chiharu: Remédio demais, eu disse!

Pain: Era só o que me faltava.

ANBU: Vocês não sairão impunes!-solta um pássaro. (Arthórius: De onde ele tirou esse pássaro? Eu: Vou saber... Mágicos tiram coelhos da cartola, Anbu's tiram pássaros dos bolsos!Essa é a lei ninja desde que o mundo é mundo! Arthórius: Quanta idiotice ¬¬)

Pain: Você é da núcleo?

ANBU:...-morre.

Chiharu: O que seria essa núcleo?

Pain: Um outro grupo ANBU, mas que são liderados por Danzou. "Se ele for da ANBU, Danzou já sabe que estamos aqui... E com certeza tentará nos matar. Prosseguir com um membro desacordado seria suicídio... E se esperarmos a Yume acordar, ele pode ter mandado nos procurar. Droga!Que situação..." Zetsu!

Zetsu: Quié?-com um pouco de raiva.

Pain: Olha como fala comigo hein?

Zetsu: ...

Pain: Pode se acalmar, ela vai acordar logo.

Zetsu: ... Sim. Desculpe-me, Pain-sama.

Pain: Deixa pra lá. Preciso que procures um local seguro para passarmos a noite.

Chiharu: Deixa que eu cuido dela.

Zetsu: Sim. **Se ela morrer, vou deixar claro que quem come corpos aqui sou eu, ouviu?**-some.

Chiharu: Pode deixar. -cara de nojo.

Pain: u.u-sentado em uma pedra.

Chiharu: E agora, Pain?

Pain: Onde está o "sama"?

Chiharu: Deixou lembranças.

Pain: Esses subordinados de hoje perderam o respeito. ¬¬

Chiharu: Ta... E agora, Pain-sama?

Pain: Esperamos?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

??????: O que é isso?-pega um pássaro - Uma mensagem? – lê – Hum... Isso é mal... Ou devo dizer... Divertido? SAI!

Sai: Chamou, Danzou-sama?

Danzou: Sim. Quero que informes a Hokage de que a Akatsuki está prestes a atacar.

Sai: A Akatsuki?

Danzou: Sim. E diga que o ataque pode ser a qualquer momento. Vá imediatamente.

Sai: Sim Danzou-sama.-some.

Danzou: Me pergunto: Por que vieram atrás de mim?"Mas isso pode ser útil, já que a hokage não sabe que o alvo sou eu. Ela enfrentará a Akatsuki, e se morrer, assumo de vez o cargo de hokage. E é óbvio que não irei ao campo de batalha. Pra que? Deixemos a hokage fazer o trabalho por mim". (Arthórius: Gostei desse cara! Muito pilantra! Eu: Vocês são da mesma laia...)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shizune: Tsunade-sama. Sai quer vê-la.

Tsunade: Diga que estou ocupada e...

Shizune: É sobre a Akatsuki.

Tsunade: ... E o mande entrar rápido.

Sai: Tsunade-sama, Danzou-sama recebeu a informação de que a Akatsuki está planejando um ataque. Eles atacaram um esquadrão da núcleo, e podem atacar a vila a qualquer momento.

Tsunade: Droga! Quem temos disponíveis?

Shizune: Sai, Sakura, Gai, Ino, Chouji, Asuma, eu, você, Hinata e Tenten.

Tsunade: E onde está o Naruto?

Shizune: Foi encontrar-se com um homem, que é fonte confiável do Jiraya-sama, para obter informações do esconderijo da Akatsuki. Jiraya-sama e Kakashi-kun estão com ele.

Tsunade: Chame esses citados aqui, depressa. Sai, aguarde aqui.

Shizune e Sai: Ok.

Tsunade: Um ataque assim? Será que eles vieram atrás do Naruto?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kisame e Kersen: u.ú

Kanabi: Eu já pedi desculpas.

Konan: Parem de agir feito crianças.

Kisame e Kersen: u3u-fazendo bico.

Kanabi: Então, se danem.

Konan: Vamos parar de brigar?

Kisame: Estamos chegando a uma vila.

Kersen: Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Kisame: Olhem, parece ser um templo.

Kanabi: Vamos invadir então.

Konan: Tem guardas ali.

Kersen: Teremos que mata-los discretamente. -olha para Kisame e sorri

Kisame: Bem discretos. -sorri de volta.

Kanabi: O que vão fazer?

Kisame e Kersen: IÁÁÁÁÁÁ!-correm na direção dos guardas.

Konan: -.-'

Kanabi: Mas que idiotas. Vamos lá Konan.

Kisame: Foi muito fácil.

Kersen:...-mete o pé na porta

Konan: Era só empurrar.

Kersen: Qual é a graça de ser civilizado?

Kisame: Pronto.-pega a Samehada- É só quebrar essa merda e estamos livres não é?

Konan: É.

Kisame: Então, lá vai.-se prepara para bater, mas quando foi bater, essa se quebra e solta um gás roxo.

Kanabi: Droga!Uma armadilha?

Konan: Não respirem!É veneno.

Kersen: Vamos sair daqui!

Kisame: Isso... É... Sonífero...-cai

Kersen: Eu... Não agüento.-cai

Konan: É muito forte...-cai.

Kanabi: Levantem!-olha pra porta e vê algumas pessoas paradas-Droga... -cai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakuzu: Vamos atacar.

Deidara: Art is a bang, un!-Joga aranhas no telhado da casa.-Katsu!-explode o telhado da casa.

Homem: Mas o que é isso?-olha pra cima e só vê fumaça.

Kakuzu: Tome isso!-sai de dentro da fumaça e soca o homem, o atirando para longe.

Homem: Argh.-Olha pra frente e vê Neel, com os olhos brilhando e saltando faíscas.

Neel: Hiraishin no jutsu!-Corre para perto do homem, desfere um golpe nele e este paralisa.

Yue: Tome isso, o golpe de misericórdia!-sacode seu guarda-chuva e uma chuva de agulhas misturadas com chakra vai em direção ao homem, o perfurando em vários pontos e o matando.(Arthórius: Óbvio. Se ele sobrevivesse, era o Highlander ou o Chuck Norris disfarçado. Eu: Tem razão. Essa sincronia dos quatro foi perfeita.)

Deidara: Era só isso, un?

Neel: Que chato!

Yue: Pelo menos, esse idiota tinha grana nos bolsos.

Kakuzu: Vou ver se tem algo de comer dentro da casa. To faminto.

Neel: Eu também.

Yue: Não se amarrem, temos poucas horas apenas para levar pro mercado negro.

5 minutos depois...

Deidara: Pronto,un. Adoro essas bolachas.

Neel: Eu adoro esses salgadinhos aqui.

Kakuzu: ...-chega perto de Yue e estende um pacote de bolachas - Quer?

Yue: ... Pra que?

Kakuzu: Pra dar pros pombos! Pra comer é óbvio. Você não entrou porque ficou aqui pra ver se ninguém se aproximava, certo?(Arthórius: Romance?)

Yue: Certo...

Kakuzu: E não está com fome?

Yue: Tudo bem. Dê-me isto aqui.-pega o saco de bolachas.

Neel e Deidara: 0o0 - Sentados em uma pedra comendo e assistindo a cena.

Kakuzu: O que estão olhando?

Deidara: O amor é lindo.

Yue e Kakuzu: ¬¬'

Neel: Estamos atrasados. Deidara, faça uma ave de argila agora.

Deidara: Só vejo alguns problemas nisso.

Neel: Quais?

Deidara: Bem, estou cansado, não to afim, não sei pra que fazer isso e você não manda em mim, un!

Neel: Você nem lutou direito, eu mandei você fazer, chegaremos mais rápido assim e...- o segura do colarinho com os olhos faiscando – Não me contrarie!

Deidara: Ok, ok, un. Com louco não se discute. – Faz um pássaro enorme.

Neel: Vamos. E vocês? O que estão olhando?

Kakuzu e Yue: O amor é lindo!-sobem no pássaro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi: Pare aqui.-Se abaixa em uma moita.

Naomi: Por que?

Itachi: Por que quem procuramos está logo ali.-aponta um homem parado.

Naomi: Vamos atacar?

Itachi: ainda não, pode ser uma emboscada. Precisamos esperar os outros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tobi: Está um lindo dia hoje não? Tobi estar gostando.

Yume K: É."E ele finge que nada aconteceu".

Tobi: Tobi achar que Yume-chan está estranha...

Yume K: Deve ser sua impressão. Agora cale essa boca porque eu não dou a mínima para o que você acha do dia de hoje.

Tobi: Magoou o Tobi...

Yume K: E eu com isso?

Tobi: Você não gosta do Tobi?

Yume K: Não, não gosto do Tobi. E se ele me encher mais os pacovas, será o primeiro a morrer. Agora, vamos indo e de bico fechado.

Tobi: Ta bom, Tobi se calar.

Yume K: Hum..."Acho que estamos perto, sinto dois chakras".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naomi: Aí vem eles.

Itachi: Onde estavam?

Yume K: Te interessa?Cuide da sua vida!

Naomi: O Que deu nela?

Tobi: Tobi não poder falar nada, senão Tobi morre.

Itachi: O que?-arqueia uma sobrancelha.

Yume K: Ao invés de ficarem pensando merda ou falando merda, que tal me explicar a situação?

Itachi: O cara que procuramos está ali.

Yume K: E o que estamos esperando?-pula em cima do cara e o ataca.(Eu: Vai Arthórius!Essa é tua pontinha na fic!-joga Arthórius pela janela.)

Arthórius: Quem é você?

Yume K: Não te interessa a minha identidade.

Itachi: Se era uma armadilha, já caímos.

Naomi: Vamos lá.-sai da moita.

Itachi e Tobi: ...-saem da moita.

Arthórius: Todo mundo atrás da mesma moita... O que estavam fazendo?

Yume K: Comendo a sua mãe.

Naomi: Você vai pagar por essa sua piadinha.

Itachi: "O olhar da Naomi está diferente..."

Tobi: "Vamos meninas. Mostrem-me o que sabem fazer".

Arthórius: Quatro contra um não vale, por isso...

Kakashi: Por isso estamos aqui.

Naomi: Não importa quantos insetos entrem em meu caminho, todos vão morrer.

Jiraya: "Droga. Eu não sabia que existiam mais membros na Akatsuki e que eles formavam quartetos."

Naruto: Como é? Ora, vocês aqui são quem vão morrer dattebayo.

Yume K: Isso é o que veremos pirralho.

Tobi: Tobi não quer morrer. AHHHHH!-Sai correndo.

Arthórius: Esse não vai escapar!-segue o Tobi.

Itachi: Kakashi-san, parece que você ainda não aprendeu a sua lição não é?

Kakashi: ...

Naomi: Asshou!-Ataca Jiraya, mas este consegue se desviar por pouco.

Jiraya: "Droga ela é rápida".

Naomi: Teve sorte, velhote. Mas na próxima eu não vou errar.-Pula atrás dele.

Kakashi: Naruto, cuidado com ela!-vai pra dentro da floresta.

Itachi: Quer nos separar, Kakashi-san?-some.

Yume K: Sobramos, garoto.

Naruto: Prepare-se dattebayo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hidan: Parece que empatou.

Nioko: ...

Sasori: Missão cumprida, vamos embora.

Orochimaru: Kukukuku. Já vai, Sasori-kun?-aparece em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Sasori: Orochimaru. E Kabuto.

Kabuto: Orochimaru-sama me livrou de ser seu servo.

Sasori: Não adiantou muito, você só está servindo a uma pessoa diferente.

Kaori: Esse é o desertor?-aponta.

Orochimaru: Parece que vocês fizeram questão de arruinar a minha imagem.

Hidan: Saco. Você ainda fala as mesmas idiotices.

Nioko: Chega de papo, temos que te matar.-Vai atacar Orochimaru, mas raios a impedem de prosseguir.

Orochimaru: Já te apresentei meu novo amigo, o Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: ...

Sasori: Um peão a mais ou a menos não faz diferença.

Orochimaru: Não sou mais o mesmo de antes, Sasori-kun. Estou mais forte.

Sasori: Pra mim, você sempre será fraco.

Orochimaru: Veremos. Kukukukuku.

Sasori: "Droga!Com todos esses acontecimentos, esqueci-me de me transformar em marionete. Ser um humano é inferior a ser imortal".

Orochimaru: Vou derrotá-lo, Sasori-kun!-ataca Sasori.

Sasori: Não será tão fácil assim.-invoca Hiruko.(Eu: Aquela marionete que ele fica dentro e talz... Arthórius: Acho que eles sabem quem é... Eu: Ahhhh!Avise quando chegar, me assustasse! Arthórius: ... Maricas!)

Kaori: Sasori-kun-Kabuto aparece na sua frente.

Kabuto: Não vou deixar que interfira na luta do Orochimaru-sama.

Kaori: Então, não tenho escolha a não ser acabar com você.

Sasuke: ...

Nioko: ...

Sasuke: ...

Nioko: ...

Sasuke e Nioko: ...-se encarando com direito a raiozinhos saindo dos olhos.

Hidan: Que porra Nioko! Acabe logo com isso!

Nioko: Hidan, vai se fuder!

Sasuke: Sharingan!

Nioko: Sharingan hum? Isso será interessante.

Sasuke: Katon-Goukkakyu no jutsu!

Nioko: Jutsu do Fogo do Dragão!-os dois golpes se anulam.

Sasuke: ...-Aparece atrás de Nioko e saca sua espada,mas acerta um tronco- Kawarimi?

Nioko: Raiton – Jutsu do tornado de raios!-um tornado enorme de raios vai com grande velocidade pra cima de Sasuke.

Hidan: "Até que ela é boa..."-apoiado na foice.

Nioko: Que tal isso?-o tornado some- ...

Sasuke: ...-com o corpo coberto por raios-Chidori Nagashi.

Hidan: "... Mas esse garoto tem talento. Caralho, parece que isso vai demorar..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pain: Zetsu, e então?

Zetsu: Sigam-me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade: Eu chamei vocês aqui porque recebi informações de que a Akatsuki pode atacar a qualquer momento.

Gai: A akatsuki?

Tsunade: Sim. Então, eu vou dizer o que quero.

Todos: Sim!

Tsunade: Gai, Asuma, eu e Sakura iremos encontrar eles na floresta. Vamos vasculhar o local. E quero que cada um de vocês cubra um ponto da vila. Sai, ficará no céu vigiando a entrada leste; Tenten, a oeste; Chouji, a sul e Ino ficará no norte. Hinata, quero que você use o Byakugan e nos ajude a encontra-los. Se encontrarmos eles, você virá pedir reforços. Se vocês forem atacados, fujam e disparem esse sinalizador. Entenderam?

Todos: Sim.

Tsunade: Dispensados.

Shizune: E eu?

Tsunade: Quero que faças uma reunião com o conselho agora. Você me representará e diga a situação. Após isso, verifique cada ponta da vila e veja se estão precisando de ajuda.

Shizune: Ok.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zetsu: É aqui.

Pain: Zetsu, não é muito afastado da vila.

Zetsu: Mas é o mais próximo e rápido** fora único** que encontrei.** Encontramos.** Tanto faz.

Chiharu: Vamos entrar.

Pain: Corremos o risco de sermos achados.

Zetsu: Como está a Yume-chan?

Chiharu: Está bem, vai viver. ¬¬

Zetsu: ...-para.

Pain: ... –o encara de lado.

Zetsu: ...** Eles estão vindo.**

Chiharu: Mas já?

Zetsu: Sim.** O pessoal de konoha é rápido em atacar.**

Pain: Preparem-se.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Shizune: ... E essa é a explicação!

Vovó que não sei o nome: Mas isso é extremamente emergência rank S!

Vovô que também não sei o nome: Ponha todos os ninjas em alerta máximo! Não podemos perder tempo.(Arthórius: Por que você não pesquisa na internet? Eu: Preguiça!xD)

Shizune: Hai!-some.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zetsu: Um, dois... **Três, quatro... Cinco**/cinco.

Chiharu: Cinco contra três?

Pain: Chegaram.

Gai: Daqui vocês não passam! Não enquanto a besta verde de Konoha estiver aqui!-brilha o dente.

Zetsu: Mas que ridículo!

Pain: Apenas saiam da nossa frente. Nosso assunto não é com vocês.

Tsunade: Vocês morrerão aqui.

Pain: Mesmo que lutem os cinco contra mim, eu não serei derrotado.

Chiharu: Esqueceu de mim é?

Pain: Zetsu, proteja a Yume. Saia daqui e a leve a um lugar seguro.

Yume: Não, eu vou lutar.

Zetsu: Tem certeza, Yume-chan?

Yume: Tenho sim Zetsu-kun.

Tsunade: Hinata, de agora em diante é com nós!

Hinata: Hai!-some.

Sakura: Vocês vão ver!-Ataca Zetsu,mas este se esquiva.

Zetsu: Não foi uma boa escolha... **Lanche pra mim.**

Pain: ...

Tsunade: Hááá.-ataca Pain, e este a joga longe.

Gai: Vamos lá garota!

Yume: Ninpou – Taksie Hyoushou!-erra-Droga.

Gai: Konoha senpuu!-erra também.

Yume: "Droga!Meu corpo inteiro dói!"

Chiharu: ...

Asuma: ...

Chiharu: Arte ninja-jutsu do dragão negro!-um dragão enorme vai em direção a Asuma,e o acerta em cheio.

Asuma: Droga!-se levanta e contra ataca Chiharu, a ferindo no braço.-Gostou dessa?

Chiharu: Estamos apenas começando...-olhar sádico.(Eu: Esse olhar ganhou do teu! Arthórius: o.o-comendo pipoca).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Konan: ...-acordando-... Onde estamos?

Kersen: Presos em uma cela.

Konan: E onde estão os outros?

Kersen: Sendo interrogados.

Konan: Temo que eles entreguem...

Kersen: Nah, eles morrerão mas não entregarão.

Konan: Me sinto estranha...

Kersen: Essa prisão está roubando nosso chakra. Deve ser por isso.

Konan: ...

Kersen: ...

Guarda: Vocês são os próximos.

Kersen: Vai ter que nos tirar daqui à força!-Pega na mão de Konan e saca sua Triblade.

Guarda: Como quiser.

Kersen: -Ataca com uma mão, a outra ainda segurava a de Konan firmemente.

Konan: O/////o – corada – Pode soltar minha mão se quiser...

Kersen: Nada disso. Não vou entrega-la assim, de bobeira.-leva um golpe na cabeça.

Guarda: Sem chakra, você não demonstra perigo.

Guarda 2: Tire-os daí rápido. Tenho que colocar os outros dois.- Com Kisame e Kanabi nos ombros.

Guarda: Ok.-sai arrastando Kersen,que ainda segurava na mão de Konan- A você garota, venha e não reaja ou ele sofre.

Kanabi: -fingindo estar desmaiada-"Espere o momento certo..."

Konan: "Sinto-me mais forte..." Deixe-o aí!

Guarda: Vai querer lutar?

Konan: Vou!-Ataca o homem.

Guarda: Hei!Preciso de uma mãozinha aqui!-olha pro lado e vê o outro morto e Kanabi parada em frente ao corpo.

Kanabi: Gostou do meu Katonogan?

Guarda: Você é... A renegada...

Kanabi: Brilhante dedução!-com um movimento preciso, decepa o homem.

Konan: Vamos logo.

Kanabi: Konan, eu vou levar a estrela para o líder.

Konan: Pra que?

Kanabi: Vou pedir pra ficar com ela.

Konan: Você que sabe, mas agora temos que dar o fora daqui.

Kanabi: Vamos carrega-los!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kisame: Onde estou?

Kanabi: Numa caverna, na floresta de Hoshigakure no sato.

Kisame: Você os derrotou então?

Kanabi: Sim, graças a você.

_**Flashback on da Kanabi:**_

Homem: Fale!Onde está a cede da Akatsuki?

Kisame:-Arranhando as cordas.

Kanabi: Me recuso a falar!

Homem: Então, vou te castigar.-levanta a mão.

Kisame: Bata nela e eu vou comer seu fígado!

Homem: Que medo tenho de um cara amarrado!-vai bater em Kisame.

Kisame: E de um cara desamarrado?-pega o homem pelo pescoço.

Guarda: Ataquem!Ele está sem chakra!-pulam em Kisame.

Kisame: Saiam daqui!-atiram eles longe e vai até Kanabi - Você precisa fugir daqui!

Kanabi: Mas, e você?

Kisame: Finga que desmaiou e eles te tiram_**...**_ – Leva um golpe na nuca e cai por cima de Kanabi.

Kanabi: ...

Kisame: Kanabi-chan...-sussurra- estou te dando meu chakra, aproveite.-desmaia.

Guarda: Vamos imobiliza-la também.-da um golpe em Kanabi, mas esta finge que desmaiou.

_**Fim do Flashback da Kanabi**_

Kisame: Aquilo? Ah, não foi nada!-mão na nuca e sorriso bobo.

Kanabi: Por que me defendeu?

Kisame:"Porque eu descobri a algumas semanas que te amo ora!" Porque gosto de você.

Kanabi: ...

Kisame: Onde estão os outros?

Kanabi: Kersen está lá fora e Konan na outra barraca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Konan: ...-mete a cabeça para fora e vê Kersen encostado a uma árvore.

Kersen: ...-olhando as estrelas.

Konan: São bonitas, não é?

Kersen: Sim...

Konan: ...

Kersen: ...

Konan: ...

Kersen: ... Você está bem?

Konan: Sim, obrigada... Por você ter me dado chakra...

Kersen: Não foi nada, você tinha mais que eu.

Konan: ...

Kersen: ...-olha pro lado - Vem vindo alguém aí!

Konan: -Desatenta

Kersen: Konan!Acorda!

Konan: Huh?-toma com uma Kunai no ombro.

Kersen: Vocês vão pagar caro por isso!-adentra na floresta.

Kanabi: O que houve aqui?

Kisame: Ouvimos gritos. Cadê o Kersen?

Konan: Foi pra dentro da floresta!

Kisame: Droga!-adentra na floresta também.

Ninja: Bem, conseguimos separar eles.

Ninja 2: Vamos lutar com as moças agora.

Ninja: Quem sabe elas não nos satisfazem também?

Ninja 2: São muito bonitas... Me deu muita vontade agora.

Kanabi: Seus imundos!-posição de luta e Katonogan ativado.

Konan: Eu ainda posso matar uns idiotas hentais-ferida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi: Tsukyomi!

Kakashi: Eu não caio duas vezes no mesmo golpe.

Itachi: E se eu te der um novo golpe?-é segurado por cães.

Kakashi: Se você conseguir. Raikiri!-acerta em cheio

Itachi: ...-some

Kakashi: Kage bunshin?

Itachi: Katon-goukakyuu no...-um soco vem debaixo da terra e o acerta.

Kakashi: Raikiri!-acerta de raspão o braço de Itachi.

Itachi: Muito bom, Kakashi-san mas ainda não é o bastante!-Um bunshin aparece atrás de Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Usa seu sharingan e abre um portal de outra dimensão, sugando os dois Itachis.- ..."Gastei quase todo o meu chakra..."

Itachi: Ora ora-aparece atras de Kakashi- Cansou?

Kakashi: Ainda não. -cães seguram Itachi de novo - Dessa vez sei que você é o !-Itachi se desvencilha mas leva o golpe na perna.

Itachi: Heh... Você melhorou, mas eu tenho uma carta na manga.-olha para Kakashi.

Kakashi: Tsukyomi?Não vai adi...

Itachi: Amateratsu.

Kakashi: ...-cai

Itachi: Eu deveria te matar, mas vou poupar esforços. Durante 96 horas você ficará vivendo a ilusão de eu estar furando suas partes íntimas.

Kakashi: -caído.

Itachi: "Melhor ver como a Naomi está... Digo, como os outros estão!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jiraya-cansado-Isso acaba aqui!Rasengan!

Naomi: Raigeki no yoroi!-relampagos ficam em volta de seu corpo e o rasengan não a afeta muito.

Jiraya: Droga!

Ninpou-Ikazuchi no Kiba-nuvens negras se formam e um raio é disparado em direção a jiraya, mas este esquiva.

Jiraya: Droga! Se continuar assim, vou ter que usar o Sannin mode!

Naomi: O que foi velhote? Cansou é?

Jiraya: Eu não queria, mas...-invoca um sapo.-... Vou usar o Sannin mode!

Naomi: O que?

Jiraya fica com mais riscos vermelhos na cara e com olhos de sapo.

Naomi: Só ficou mais feio.

Jiraya: Que arrogante!

Naomi: Kokuangyou no jutsu!

Jiraya: O que?-é envolto pela escuridão-Genjutsu?

Naomi: Você não vai fugir agora!

Jiraya:-tenta se mover,mas se vê preso. Quando a escuridão some, se vê preso em um estômago de sapo, e seus pés estavam queimando.

Naomi: Kagerou ninpou- Uta-kata no jutsu!-uma quantidade grande de chakra sai de naomi e acerta jiraya em cheio, fazendo-o cair.

Naomi: Acabou.-o jutsu do estômago do sapo se desfez.-Melhor eu ver como estão os outros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yume K: Mizu bunshin no jutsu!

Naruto: Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Yume K: Suiton-Mizu no muchi!-Um chicote de água destrói vários clones,enquanto Naruto destruía os clones de água.

Naruto: Isso não serviu de nada, dattebayo!

Yume K: Suiton-mizu no muchi!-Acerta Naruto em cheio.

Naruto: Rasengan!-aparece atrás de Yume e acerta de raspão o rasengan.

Yume K: Não acredito que fui ferida-o chão se abre e um clone desfere um soco em cheio em Yume.

Naruto: Gostando disso?-um mizu bunshin o segura por trás.

Yume K: Adorando-Corre até ele ficando cara a cara.-Até que você lutou bem, mas esse é o final!Suiton-Daibakure no jutsu!-Pela proximidade, Naruto não teve tempo de reagir e leva o golpe e fica caído.

Naruto: ...

Yume K: Terminado, vou encontrar os outros.

Naruto: onde você pensa que vai?-com uma cauda exposta.

Yume K: O.o...

Naruto: Daqui você não sai com vida!-preparando um rasengan.

Yume K: Fazendo selos com as mãos.

Naruto: Rasengan!-acerta.

Yume K: Ele é rápido!-cai

Naruto: ...-cai desmaiado.

Yume K: Ju-ju-jutsu d-da...mã-ão místi-i-ica-a...-põe a mão brilhando na barriga e pouco tempo depois desmaia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Itachi: ...-arbustos se mexem-quem está aí?

Naomi: Eu...

Itachi: Naomi-chan!-A abraça e a deixa surpresa- Como você está?Se feriu?Tudo bem?

Naomi:"Epa!Opa!Pópará!" Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. E os outros?

Tobi: Tobi estar bem aqui.

Itachi: De onde você saiu?

Tobi: De lá!-aponta pra uma direção qualquer.

Naomi: Onde está a Yume?

Tobi: Yume-chan ainda não voltou?

Itachi: Vamos procura-la.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tobi: Yume-chan!-Corre até ela-Você está bem?

Yume K: Eu estou sem chakra,ferida,exausta e quase morri, e você me pergunta se eu estou bem?

Tobi: Desculpar o Tobi, mas Tobi ficou preocupado com você.

Itachi: Vamos embora, antes que cheguem reforços.

Tobi: Vou te carregar Yume-chan.

Yume K: Eu posso andar.

Tobi: Que tipo de homem seria eu se te deixasse ferida andando?Nada disso, suba aqui e esqueça o orgulho.-se abaixa.

Yume K: ...-sobe nas costas de Tobi.

Itachi e Naomi:0o0-abobados olhando.

Yume K: Falando nisso, como não se feriu?

Tobi: Ah, essa ser uma longa história... Tobi te conta depois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi: Esse tipo de genjutsu de novo... Melhor ver como estão os outros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jiraya: Droga... Se eu não estivesse no modo sannin eu teria morrido... E ela não tinha muito chakra...-cospe sangue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto: ... Onde estou?

Kakashi: Vamos embora Naruto...

Naruto: E a Akatsuki?

Kakashi: Foram embora.

Naruto: E onde está aquele tal de Arthórius?

Kakashi: ... Morto.(Arthórius: Hei!Espera aí!Como eu posso ter morrido? Eu ia dar uma surra naquele desgraçado! Me recuso! Eu quero saber como morri! Eu: Ih... Deu piti)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tsunade: Háááá!-voa longe.

Pain: Não adianta, eu vou repelir seus golpes.

Sakura: Droga, não consigo acertar esse cara!

Zetsu: Que foi?**Sou demais para você?**

Gai: Essa garota...

Yume: Ninpou – Makyo Hyoushou.

Gai: Espelhos? Droga!

Asuma: Atacando chiharu- ...

Chiharu: Droga...-com dois cortes fundos em cada braço e na perna- Jutsu do redemoinho das sombras!-Um redemoinho é criado em volta de Asuma, mas este escapa.

Asuma: Hã?-Chiharu na frente dele.

Chiharu: Morra!-pega sua kunai e corta a garganta de Asuma.

Asuma: ...-cai

Chiharu: ...-cai

Tsunade: Asuma!-corre até ele e tente cura-lo.

Sakura: Acertei!-Mão na testa de Zetsu.

Zetsu: Ou não!-Este se abre ao meio e prende a mão de Sakura e a golpeia na uma kunai em seu peito e torce.

Sakura: Argh!

Zetsu:** Vamos!Morra logo pra mim te comer!**

Sakura: Você não vai comer ninguém hoje.-enfia sua mão na cara de Zetsu e começa a dividi-lo a força.

Zetsu: Pare!

Sakura: Shannaro!-dá um forte soco em Zetsu dos dois lados, fazendo-o desmaiar.(Arthórius: O que significa shannaro?Eu: É mais um mistério desde que o mundo... Arthórius: Vai começar de novo?)

Sakura:-Tenta se curar.

Yume: Ataca Gai, o ferindo em vários pontos.

Gai:Ugh....

Yume: Desista!

Gai: A besta verde de Konoha nunca se rende!

Yume: Então sofra, sua besta!-ataca novamente, o ferindo mais ainda.

Gai: Parece que eu não tenho opção...

Yume: O que você vai fazer? Não importa eu vou te impedir.-o ataca mas as kunais não o feriram.

Gai: Sexto portão, abra!

Yume: Não pode ser!Meus espelhos estão quebrando-Gai aparece em sua frente.

Gai: Sétimo portão, abra!-Da um soco em Yume e esta voa longe.

Yume: Ninpou-taksie hyoushou

Gai:-desvia de todas as estalagmites.

Yume: Droga!

Gai: "Meus músculos... Esse será o golpe final!"

Yume: Não consigo me mexer!

Gai: Morra!-dá um soco em Yume.

Yume:...-com os olhos fechados.

Gai: ...

Yume...-abre os olhos e vê Zetsu com na sua frente com o peito perfurado e inconsciente.(Arthórius: Pára tudo!Mesmo inconsciente, ele se jogou para proteger a menina? Eu: Uhum. Arthórius: Como isso? Eu: Vou saber. Arthórius: Claro que você sabe, Você escreveu isso. Eu: É mesmo... Arthórius: Afe esquece!)

Gai:...-cai exausto no chão.

Yume: Zetsu-kun?-Zetsu despenca na frente dela

Yume: ZETSU-KUN!

Tsunade: Tem uma falha nesse seu jutsu.

Pain: ... "Ela descobriu"

Tsunade: -O ataca e este repele-Agora!-Libera o selo de sua testa- Tem um período de 5 segundos para você usar essa técnica de novo!-o ataca com muita força e velocidade.

Pain: "Não consigo me defender!"

Tsunade: Tome isto!Acerta com todo o seu poder em alguns pontos vitais de Pain.

Pain: Ahhhhh

Tsunade: Agora o golpe final!

Pain: ...

Tsunade: Iáááá-o acerta,mas o impacto foi menor porque Pain já estava o repelindo.

Pain: -voa longe.

Tsunade: -cai.

Pain: Sua...-se levanta cuspindo sangue-Yume, vamos embora daqui!

Yume: Sim, Pain-sama!

Pain: Isso não ficará assim velhota.-pega chiharu e some.

Yume: ...Pega Zetsu e some.

Tsunade: Parece que... Empatamos.-cai com aparência de velha.(Arthórius: Que bicho feio!Éca!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasori: Orochimaru... Este é o seu fim!-Invoca o terceiro Kazekage.

Orochimaru: ...

Sasori: Tome isto!-Dá um golpe secreto do Kazekage e um bloco enorme de metal vai em direção à Orochimaru.

Orochimaru: Ugh!

Sasori: ...-Estaca de metal feita pelo Kazekage.

Orochimaru: ...

Sasori: ... Morra infeliz!-Lança a estaca.

Orochimaru: Não hoje!Vamos embora!-some.

Sasori: -Todo rasgado e envenenado por uma cobra que o picou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kabuto: Consegue respirar?Oh, esqueci-me que eu cortei seu pulmão!

Kaori: Você ainda vai morrer.

Kabuto:-aparece atrás dela-Você dizia?-toca em sua cabeça,mas essa se derrete-Mizu bunshin?

Kaori: Suitou – Suiryuudan no jutsu!-acerta Kabuto

Kabuto: Droga!-Concentra chakra nas mãos e ataca novamente

Kaori: ...-é atingida no peito.

Kabuto: Morra menina!

Kaori: Só se eu te levar junto! Fuuton-Tatsu no Akasuga!-arrasta Kabuto para longe.

Kaori: ...-cai

Kabuto: -levanta cambaleando e some.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nioko: ...

Sasuke: ...

Nioko: "Genjutsu?"-morde a boca e desperta evitando um ataque de Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Fam uma lâmina de seu chakra e perfura o ombro de Nioko.

Nioko: Ugh...

Sasuke: Acabou...-saca a Katana.

Nioko: ...

Sasuke:...

Hidan: Ai, isso dói caralho!-com a katana atravessada no peito.

Sasuke: ...

Hidan: você a feriu, agora vai se ver comigo!-pega sua foice.

Sasuke: ... –some

Hidan: Fugiu covarde!?

Nioko:"Como ele sobreviveu?"

Hidan: Estás bem?

Nioko: Como você não morreu?Seu coração foi perfurado!

Hidan: Eu sou imortal!

Sasori: Yo! Vamos embora daqui antes que cheguem mais reforços.

Todos: Sim!-somem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yo minna-san!

Desculpe o atraso, mas minha veia criativa secou. Que droga não?

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Prisma-san:** Ficou maligno o suficiente?Eu achei um pouco fraco... Sei lá, tenho mania de dizer q tá ruim sempre. Bjs.

**Toph-baka:** Hum, isso já aconteceu comigo. Me perdi e tive que me achar. Bem, espero que gostes desse capítulo loooongo... Bjs.

**Mad dreamer:** É mesmo, a Nioko ruleia. Pena que uma hora ou outra ela vai ceder ao amor pelo albino... Mas mesmo assim, vai coloca-lo na linha! Bjs.

**TheMalvins: **Hum, acho que vou fazer o Deidara seguir seus conselhos... E viva o Kisame e Kakuzu! Todos tem direito ao amor, não é? Bjs.

**Tatsumiya: **Puxa, nem sei o que dizer...-mão na nuca e sorriso sem graça. Bem, espero que você tenha gostado da sua personagem em ação nesse capítulo, mostrei um pouco a personalidade dela. Bjs.

**Deedlit pirotess: **Aí está, um beeeem longo e que me tirou a paciência várias vezes ao escrever. xD Espero que goste. Bjs.

**Paty-kon-chan: **Bom, que bom que ficou do seu agrado. Espero que você goste desse aqui também. Bjs.

**Kakashi-senpai: **Consegui!Terminei! Até que um dia né?Bem, ta aí! E vê se arruma um tempo pra entrar na porcaria de msn que não nos leva a nada ta?xD Abraços!

**TheMalvins(Nana): **Nana?Você é mais de uma pessoa? Só por curiosidade hehehe. Bjs.

Bem pessoal, o que vocês acharam do arthórius de contra-regra? Acham que ele deve ficar? Acham que ele deve sair? Dêem sua opinião na review ok?

Já né!

Arthórius: Quem votar que sim vou infernizar a sua vida!-leva pedrada e desmaia- x.X


	11. Retorno

...

Leitores furiosos: O.ó

Er...oi?'-'-machado voa e corta a cabeça em duas partes.

Nossa,ainda bem que era um bunshin! Muito bem,vamos as explicaçõ, vestibular, provas,recuperação(eu não estudo), etc. Estão aí as explicações.

_**Volta a base**_

Konan: Kersen, Kisame!Onde vocês estão?

Kanabi: Melhor aparecer logo, seus boçais.

Ninja 1: -ataca Kanabi.

Kanabi: ah!-toma um golpe no ombro. - Droga, estou sem chackra!

Konan: Kanabi-chan!-é imobilizada.

Ninja 2: Quieta!-Torçe o braço de Konan.

Ninja 1:-corre pra atacar Kanabi- Morra,invasora!

Kanabi: Não!-tenta se levantar,mas cai,ficando de costas ao homem.

Kisame:-sorriso de canto.

Kanabi: O.o Kisame-san?-Kisame estava com a Samehada disputando força com o ninja.

Kisame: Esse idiota já me deu muito trabalho,deixa que cuido dele.

Konan: Onde está o Kersen?-o ninja a solta

Kersen: Tire suas patas da Konan!-pega Konan no colo e a leva para o lado de Kanabi.

Konan: -corada.

Kersen: Konan, tudo bem com você?

Ninja 2: Ohhh que lindo!Os casaizinhos preocupados uns com os outros.

Ninja 1: Vamos acabar com isso!-Faz uns selos- Doton, jutsu da chuva de pedras!-o ninja pega uma enorme bola de pedra do chão e a amassa,lançando pedras no oponente.

Kersen:-pega Konan no colo e pula,mas algumas pedras o acertam.-Ah.-cai no chão,mas amortece para Konan.

Ninja 1: Você não me escapa!

Kisame no momento do jutsu,se vira e faz uma parede com seu corpo,e protege Kanabi.

Kanabi: Kanabi-chan... Vou pedir para fechar os olhos...

Kanabi: Pra que?

Kisame: Eu não gostaria que você visse isso, por favor.

Kanabi: Não,não vou fech...-cai desmaiada.

Kisame: Desculpe... Konan,cuide dela.

Konan: Sim!-pega Kanabi e foge pra floresta.

Kersen:-pula e fica ao lado de Kisame- Tenho que fechar os olhos também?-segura sua triblade.

Kisame: Só se queres deixar a diversão pra mim.-empunha a Samehada, que começa a fundir-se pelo braço.

Kersen:-sorri de canto.-Minha triblade também tem suas cartas na manga.-triblade começa a vibrar.

Kakuzu: "me deu fome..."

Yue: "Consegui pegar dinheiro daquela casa sem eles perceberem algo!"$.$

Deidara: Que saco,un!

Neel: Calado.

Deidara: Você não manda em mim!

Neel: Calado.

Yue: ...

Kakuzu: ...

Deidara: E se eu me recusar,un?

Neel:-paralisa Deidara-Eu te forço.

???????: Até que enfim alcancei vocês!

Kakuzu: Quem é você?

???????: Eu queria testar a força desses ninjas que mataram aquele homem.

Neel: Sério?-olhos brilhando- Me dê um bom cansaço.

Deidara: Nada disso!Estou entediado,un!Eu lutarei!

Neel: Nem vem! Eu pedi primeiro!

Yue: Qual teu nome?

Aeka: Aeka.

Yue: Legal!^^

Kakuzu: Quer lutar?

Deidara e Neel: O QUE?!

Kakuzu: Eu lutarei com ela.

Deidara e Neel: NEM VEM!-batem boca com Kakuzu.

Yue e Aeka: u_u'o.o

Yue: Sério, por que tais aqui?

Aeka: Porque eu queria um lugar pra ficar, e soube que tal organização chamada Akatsuki estava recrutando ninjas...

Yue: Ih, perdeu! Estamos sem vagas.

Aeka: Ah, que pena!Eu estava disposta a pagar...

Yue e Kakuzu: $.$

Kakuzu: Quanto?

Aeka:Hum...-tira bolinho de dinheiro- Isso aqui serve?

Yue: Está dentro!-arranca o dinheiro da mão de Aeka.

Kakuzu: -faz biquinho- Me dá um pouquinho?ó3ò

Deidara e Neel: Hihihihihi

Aeka: Qual a graça?o.õ

Deidara: Tsc tsc

Neel: Tão inocente!

Yue: Tome,depois não diga que nunca te dei nada.

Kakuzu: Eu te amo sabia?$.$

Yue:humpf!-cora levemente.

Itachi: Tobi, aonde está indo?

Tobi: Tobi tem que passar por alguém.

Naomi: E quem seria?

Tobi: Você vai ver na hora.

Yume K: Tobi... Pare de... Chacoalhar... Por favor...

Tobi: Desculpar Tobi Yume-chan! Tobi ir mais cuidadosamente.

Naomi: Hei, tem um corpo ali...

Tobi: Chegamos!

Itachi: Esse cara não é...

Tobi: Sim, ele mesmo.

Naomi: Devo matá-lo?

Tobi: Tobi achar ele muito habilidoso e achar que Pain gostará das habilidades dele.

Naomi: Itachi carregue-o. Você não quer que eu carregue né? E o Tobi já está levando a Yume-chan.

Itachi: Certo. "Droga! Esforço físico! Sempre era o Kisame quem carregava os corpos! Nessas horas que eu sinto falta dele!"-pega o homem.

Naomi: Tobi, como você o derrotou?

Tobi: Longa história!

Yume K:Humpf...-sussurra

Tobi: Vamos indo, em pouco tempo podemos chegar à base. -ri por baixo da máscara.

Sasori: Ugh...

Kaori: Você está muito ferido?

Sasori: Estou bem...

Kaori: Posso fazer um curativo?

Sasori: Não precisa em breve não me machucarei mais.

Kaori: Você vai morrer?

Sasori: Em parte sim.

Kaori: ...

Sasori: "Estou a achando meio... Triste?"

Kaori: Não está muito quieto?

Sasori: Vamos descansar aqui um pouco.

Nioko: ...-caminha pra floresta.

Hidan: ...-a segue.

Sasori e Kaori: ...-olham.

Nioko: ...-olhando o céu sentada na ponta de um penhasco.

Hidan: Pensando no que?-se senta ao lado dela.

Nioko: ...Coisas banais...

Hidan: Ah...

Nioko: ...

Hidan: ...

Nioko: ...Hidan...

Hidan: Que?

Nioko: Por que... Naquela hora.... Você se jogou na minha frente?

Hidan: Ah... Porque sou imortal,eu não ia morrer...

Nioko: "Ah foi isso..."

Hidan: ... E também não iria deixar ele te ferir mais, não na minha frente.

Nioko:...-levanta a cabeça e o encara, surpresa.

Hidan: -se vira de frente a ela e sorri- Ninguém tem o direito de te ferir, a não ser eu. E mato aquele que tentar.

Nioko: ... Você é um idiota...

Hidan: Talvez.... Eu seja um idiota...Pois me meti em uma situação que não tem mais volta... E talvez pode-se considerar suicídio...

Nioko: O que você fez?-olhando o chão.

Hidan: Eu... Me... Apaixonei perdidamente por uma mal comida.

Nioko: - o olha perplexa.

Hidan: - olha pra cima e sorri.

Nioko:- ainda perplexa.

Hidan: Vai ficar me encarando até quando?

Nioko: -corada- Você está brincando comigo não é?

Hidan: Eu pareço estar brincando?-chega mais perto de Nioko- Aproveite esse raro momento,sua mal comida. Nunca ninguém me fez ser um idiota meloso-a puxa para um beijo.

Nioko:-surpresa,mas aos poucos dava espaço para Hidan aprofundar o beijo.

Sasori e Kaori:0o0-espiando.

Sasori: O Hidan foi capaz de ser outro... É o amor mesmo.

Kaori: Vamos deixá-los a sós um pouco.

Sasori: Certo.

Pain: Tem alguém nos seguindo?

Yume: Zetsu-kun!Acorde,por favor!

Pain:"Ela nem me ouviu!"-olha pra Chiharu-"Você lutou bem Chiharu,mostrou seu potencial!"

Chiharu: ...-abre os olhos lentamente e vê Pain.

Pain: Que bom que acordou,eu estava ficando preocupado.

Chiharu: Onde... Estamos?

Pain: Numa caverna.

Chiharu: Desculpe eu... Falhei.

Pain: Shhhh descanse. Prefiro você viva a morta por completar uma missão.

Chiharu: Seria problemático achar alguém a minha altura?-ri

Pain:-sorri- Você não tem idéia.

Chiharu: Sabia que isso soou estranho?

Pain: Mais ambos não deixam de ser verdadeiros.

Chiharu: -cora e vira a cara.

Pain: -sorri-Descanse.-deposita um beijo na face de Chiharu.

Yume: ...

Zetsu: ...Yume...Chan...?

Yume: Zetsu-kun!Você está vivo!

Zetsu: Sim.. **Apesar de parecer que estou morto!**

Yume: ZETSU-KUN!-abraça Zetsu.

Zetsu:O.**O**

Yume: Achei que ia te perder!-lágrimas caem dos seus olhos.

Zetsu: Yume-chan **você nunca me perderá!**

Yume: Eu fiquei com medo! Eu não queria perder você,meu único amigo de verdade.

Zetsu: Sim...

Yume: Ainda bem que estás bem.

Zetsu: Eu nunca vou te deixar...** Mas também não quero te enganar.**

Yume: ... Como?

Zetsu: Yume... Eu não quero ser somente seu amigo...** Eu... Quero algo a mais para mim...**

Yume: ...

Zetsu: Yume-chan, eu nunca vou te abandonar. Eu gosto de você, gosto de sua presença, seu carinho, sua atenção...** Perto de você eu não me sinto um estranho, eu me sinto... Como no céu, e queria que fosse meu cantinho do céu.**

Yume: o.o-surpresa

Zetsu: Yume-chan... **Eu te amo!**

Yume: ...

Zetsu: -super corado, mas continua a encarando sério

Yume: Pense bem no que você acabou de dizer, seu idiota!

Chiharu e Pain: 0o0-surpresos

Zetsu: Dará-me uma chance?

Yume: E se eu disser que não?

Zetsu: Não tem problema!**Eu não vou desistir de você nunca.**

Yume: Você é um idiota sabia?

Zetsu: Sabia-sorri.

Yume: Depois não vá se arrepender e chorar feito um tolo.

Zetsu: Eu não farei isso, tenho certeza de que vai valer a pena.** Agora, tome seu remédio. -**estende uma caixinha para Yume.

Yume: Humpf!-toma.

Zetsu: Melhor?

Yume: Sim, Zetsu-kun, bem melhor. -o abraça.

Zetsu: Hei, cuidado!**Ainda estou ferido.**

Yume: Um beijinho melhora?:3

Zetsu: Hum...** Só se for um bem longo!**

Pain: Nós não precisamos ficar de vela, não é?

Chiharu: Concordo. -É pega no colo por Pain – O que você acha que está fazendo?

Pain: - sai da caverna e a encosta a uma árvore.

Chiharu: -corada- Podia ao menos avisar!-vira a cara.

Pain: Não seja bobinha!- Se senta ao lado dela – Quando te sentires bem vamos partir.

Chiharu: Ok-Sente uma mão em sua cabeça- ...

Pain: ...-como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Chiharu: Abusadinho você hein?

Pain: Eu vou abusar mais então. –Passa o braço pelo pescoço de Chiharu e põe a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

Chiharu: Sério, o que te deu hoje?

Pain: Já disse, estou feliz por você estar viva.

Chiharu: Como assim?

Pain: Isso mesmo que você deve estar pensando agora. Para um bom entendedor, meia palavra basta.

Chiharu: Você é péssimo com palavras. – fecha os olhos.

Pain: É, sou melhor com ações.

Chiharu: Quero só ver...

Pain: Fique do meu lado e verás muita coisa.

Chiharu: É uma proposta?-levanta a cabeça e o encara.

Pain: - da um beijo em sua testa – Quer que eu repita o negócio do bom entendedor?

Chiharu: Não, não precisa.

Pain: ...

Chiharu: - Abaixa a cabeça,põe uma mão no peito de Pain e fecha os olhos – Vou pensar no seu caso.

Pain: ^^

Kanabi: ...-acordando.

Konan: Oi.

Kanabi: Onde estamos?

Konan: Em uma caverna, escondidas.

Kanabi: Droga, ficar escondida não é comigo!-tenta ativar o Katonogan, mas não consegue. –Droga, minha cabeça!

Konan: Melhor não forçar, os rapazes voltarão logo!

Kanabi: Humpf!-vira a cara – Eles são uns infantis incompetentes!- encosta-se à parede.

Konan: Pode ser, mas também são fortes, ou não estariam na Akatsuki.

Kanabi: ...

Konan: Vamos esperar aqui, depois vamos atrás deles.

Kanabi: Tudo bem!-pega um livro e começa a ler.

Konan: De onde tirou esse livro?

Kanabi: Sempre trago comigo.

Konan: Hum... – encosta-se à parede e faz origamis. – ouve uma explosão.

Kanabi: Nossa, estamos bem longe deles.

Konan: É mesmo. "Volte vivo..."

Algum tempo depois...

Kanabi: ...

Konan: u.u

Kanabi: ...

Konan: Pensando nele?

Kanabi: ... Hãn?

Konan: Ora, não se faça de boba! Você está na mesma página há horas.

Kanabi: u_u' – fecha o livro

Konan: Ele vai ficar bem.

Kanabi: E aquela explosão?

Konan: Pode ter sido jutsus se chocando... Espero...

Kanabi: Hum...

Konan: Não precisa se preocupar.

Kanabi: Quem disse que estou preocupada?

Konan: -sorriso de canto

Kanabi: O.ó

Konan: -sorriso de canto.

Kanabi: Ah ta! Eu estou preocupada sim, mas você fala como se não estivesse preocupada com o outro também.

Konan: Estou... Um pouco...

Kanabi: e estamos fazendo o que aqui sentadas? Vamos logo!-se levanta.

Konan: Sim. -se levanta.

Konan: Nossa o que houve aqui?

Kanabi: Eles vão ficar bem, não se preocupe! ¬__¬'

Konan: Ta ta talvez eles tenham pego pesado.

Kanabi: Ou talvez eles tenham morr...-olha um corpo caído e vai à direção deste.

Konan: "Kisame no chão? Eles eram fortes! Espero que esteja tudo bem com o Kisame... E com ele também..."

Kanabi: - Acelera o passo – "Não, Kisame-san... Não pode ter morrido..."-corre-"Kisame-san..."-se ajoelha- Kisame-san!"Não ouço seu coração direito!"

Kisame: ...

Kanabi: Kisame...

Kisame: ...

Kanabi: ...-aperta os olhos e deixa uma lágrima cair, atingindo a face de Kisame.

Kisame: ...

Kanabi: ...-outra lágrima atinge a face de Kisame,enquanto Kanabi o abraça.

Kisame: ... K...K...Kana...Bi...Cha...N...?

Kanabi: -o encara com os olhos marejados.

Kisame: Ugh...-cospe sangue.

Kanabi: Kisame-san!

Kisame: Não... Se... Preocupe co... Migo...

Kanabi: Se sabia que ele era forte, por que lutou até o fim?

Kisame: Porque... Nem que...Custe a minha vi... Da... Aquele que te ma... Chucar... Deve morrer...-com dificuldade em falar.- E...-Mexe no que sobrou do sobretudo- Queri... A... Te dar... Isto...-desmaia.

Kanabi: -Pega a estrela- ...Entre a estrela e o poder, fico com você, Kisame-san. – destrói a estrela.

Konan: "Onde ele está?"-olha um corpo preso a uma árvore – Kersen-kun!

Kersen: ...- sangue saindo pela boca- Konan...- fala de olhos fechados. Kersen estava preso a uma árvore com um galho atravessado em seu peito, sua parte de cima da roupa não existia mais e muito sangue escorria de seu peito.

Konan: Vou te tirar daí!-quebra o galho.

Kersen: ...-deitado no chão – Porque... Veio até aqui?-cospe sangue.

Konan: Ficamos preocupadas!

Kersen: Hum... E se os ninjas estivessem aqui ainda? Eu não te queria por em risco.

Konan: Eu sei me defender.

Kersen: Sei que sabe, mas não suporto a idéia de que idiota te machuque.

Konan: E olha como você acabou. Deixe-me fazer um curativo. -verifica a pochete - Oh não!Acabaram os primeiros socorros. Tem aí na sua?

Kersen: Eu... Perdi... Minha pochete....

Konan: Droga!Vamos ver com a Kanabi-chan!

Konan: Kanabi-chan!

Kanabi: Como ele está?

Kersen: ...

Konan: Mal!Não temos mais curativos!Você tem aí?

Kanabi: Gastei o último pedaço de gaze no Kisame... E não é grande coisa...

Kisame: ...-inconsciente.

Kersen: Tudo bem Konan, não se preocupe comigo.-desaba levando Konan junto- Apenas... Me leve embora daqui...-desmaia.

Konan: Vamos logo!-Põe Kersen nas costas

Kanabi: Sim!-Faz o mesmo com Kisame.

Nioko: -interrompe o beijo e dá um tapa em Hidan.

Hidan: Por que fez isso?

Nioko: Pra não perder o costume. E mal comida é sua mãe!

Hidan: A diferença é que você é a minha mal comida.

Nioko: Dá pra parar de faltar com o respeito?

Sasori: Caham-aparece do nada com Kaori- Vamos?

Hidan: A mal comida se importa se eu pegar na mão dela?

Nioko: Ela não dá intimidades para um religioso albino metido a foda de pinto pequeno.

Hidan: Vou te mostrar o pinto pequeno!Vais perder o título de mal comida quando ficarmos a sós!

Nioko: Duvido que vá fazer muita coisa com esse tiquinho de gato!

Kaori: "Credo! Esse deles é estranho... Até quando se amam implicam um com o outro..."

Sasori: "Haja paciência..."

Aeka: Então, como é a Akatsuki?

Neel: Uma bosta!

Deidara: Mentira é legal un!

Neel: O que tem de legal?

Deidara: Festas?Reuniões?Barracos?

Neel: São apenas momentos!Tem seus bons e seus ruins, como essa missão por exemplo, sem ação!

Deidara: Concordo, un!

Kakuzu: -olhando pra cima e assobiando.

Yue: -Andando distraídamente.

Kakuzu: ...-levanta a mão

Yue: -Andando distraídamente.

Kakuzu: "Agora!"-tenta pegar o dinheiro do bolso de Yue, mas pega a mão dela

Yue: O que é isso?

Kakuzu: Eu te amo sabia?-gotas escorrem na nuca.

Yue: -dá um tapa em Kakuzu e continua caminhando – Seu idiota atrevido.

Kakuzu: "Droga!"

Pain: Você está legal, Chiharu?

Chiharu: Sim, um pouco...-é pega no colo – Gostou de fazer isso né?

Pain: Vai virar meu esporte. E não podemos amarrar muito aqui, por isso vou te carregar.

Yume e Zetsu: ^^-saem da caverna.

Pain: Vamos?

Yume e Zetsu: Claro/claro/**não!**¬.**u**

Yume: Hihihihi

Zetsu: Gosto do teu riso.** Nisso tenho que concordar.**

Pain e Chiharu: -se entreolham- Meloso demais!-falam juntos.

Pain: Vamos lá!

Itachi: Falta muito?-suado e com meio metro de língua pra fora.

Naomi: Não, ta pertinho.

Itachi: mesmo?=]

Naomi: Não, foi só pra te animar.

Tobi: Tobi querer descansar, por que não passamos a noite em uma caverna?

Itachi: Boa idéia!

Tobi: -afagando os cabelos de Yume K.

Yume K: u.u-dormindo

Tobi: "Parece um anjinho..."

Yume K: ... Tobi...-sonhando.

Tobi: "Sonhando comigo? Será que é coisa boa?"

Yume K: Tobi... Seu... Idiota...

Tobi: "Isso responde minha pergunta!"-gota.

Naomi: -tremendo.

Itachi: ...-se levanta,retira o sobretudo e cobre Naomi, e volta a se encostar na parede.

Naomi: ...-espia,e logo fecha os olhos- "Itachi-kun..."-sorri.

Yo minna!

Desculpe a demora, mas to atolado até os guardanapos de coisas pra fazer, o que me deixou sem tempo pra escrever. E eu estou com certa pressa, então hoje não responderei as reviews, mas agradeço de coração pelas que eu recebi, e fico feliz por saber que estão curtindo. E segue o mesmo esquema, se quiser uma cena em especial, me diga que irei avaliar ok?^^

Obrigado a todos e desculpa mais uma vez!

Já nee!


	12. Eu a amo!

Hellous!

Bah mas que merda! Depois de quase meio século, resolvi aparecer!

Hum... Espero que curtam esse cap. ^^

_**I love her**_

Kakuzu: Ah! Finalmente de volta ao lar!

Yue: Bem-vinda à Akatsuki. – sorri para Aeka

Aeka: Woooow... É enormemente enorme!

Neel: Pois é!-Se atira no sofá – Esse é seu novo lar, espero que curtas.

Deidara: Pode chegar um pouco pro lado? Eu também estou cansado, un.

Neel: ... –encara Deidara com cara de to nem aí – Foda-se!

Deidara: A é?-se joga em cima de Neel – Gostou un?

Neel: Adorei, pode fazer de novo? –espeta uma kunai na bunda de Deidara que sai de sobressalto – Ops! De onde surgiu isso? :3

Deidara: Ora sua... – massageando o local.

Yue: Começou... ¬¬'... É melhor se acostumar novata... Novata?

Aeka: n-n - Dormindo no outro sofá.

Yue: -.-' – tira dinheiro do bolso – Vamos ver os lucros da missão...

Kakuzu: Você deveria trabalhar comigo na tesouraria.

Yue: Pode esquecer! Meu dinheiro é meu! Foda-se a Akatsuki e todo mundo celebrando!

Kakuzu: Egoísta!

Sasori: Yo povo.

Kaori: Yo povo! ^^

Sasori: Estamos brincando de "imite o líder"?

Hidan: Líder? Só se for dos Gremlins!

Nioko: Tinha que meter os bedelhos na conversa...

Hidan: Vai defender ele é?

Nioko: Quero mais que vocês se danem.

Kaori: Quem é aquela?

Sasori: Sei lá eu.

Yue: Uma tal de Aeka.

Sasori: E o que ela faz aqui?

Neel: Pagou pra entrar na Akatsuki.

Deidara: Como foi a missão Sasori – no – danna, un?

Sasori: Ah, foi muito... Cansativa.

Kaori: Lutamos contra um tal de Orochimaru...

Hidan: Foi fácil, tive que salvar a mal comida aqui.

Nioko: -cara de tédio – Vai se ferrar!-Mostra o dedo do meio

Hidan: É disso que você precisa!

Kakuzu: Diga-me... Matou aquela cobra?

Sasori: Não... Como mostra meus ferimentos, ainda estou muito fraco para isso. Sem contar que um tal de Sasuke era bem forte.

Deidara: A minha foi um tédio, un! Cumprimos em menos de dez segundos! Não teve ação, não teve sangue, não teve arte, não teve graça, un!

Sasori: É Deidara. Ás vezes, acontece. Na próxima você terá ação. Agora se me dão licença, vou cuidar dos meus machucados.

Kaori: Se quiser, danna, ficarei feliz em ajudar.

Sasori: Tudo bem. "Será que eu escutei errado ou ela deu ênfase à palavra danna"?

Kakuzu: "Ela ficou com ciúme do Sasori com o Deidara?"

Tobi: Chegamos!

Itachi: Aleluia!-joga o corpo no chão – Aleluia meu Kami! Sejas eternamente louvado!

Naomi: Tudo isso porque carregou um corpo?

Itachi: Tem noção da gravidade disso? – todo suado – Esse cara comeu um boi inteiro antes de ter ido lutar!

Tobi: Yume-chan, tudo bem?

Yume K: Sim, Tobi. Obrigada. – responde seca

Tobi: Não tem de que, Tobi sempre estará aqui pra você!

Yume K: ...

Hidan: Ei Itachi, você só agüentou porque Jashin-sama olhou por você! 8D

Itachi:...-saindo de fininho

Nioko: Quanta bobagem!

Neel: Concordo! Dessa boca só sai merda!

Pain: Lar doce lar! – desce Chiharu delicadamente das costas e a deposita no sofá, como se esta fosse se quebrar a qualquer hora.

Zetsu: Finalmente chegamos!**Depois dessa missão vou dormir por um mês inteiro!**

Yume: E eu?ó3ò – faz beicinho.

Zetsu: **Durma comigo!:3** Eu não acredito! Você não mede as palavras não?

Pain: Caham!-Todos o olham – Espere o outro time voltar e um representante de cada time vai a minha sala fazer os relatórios. Estarei esperando.

Todos: Sim!

Aeka: Que barulhada é...-olha em volta – De onde saiu esse povo?

Pain: Ou melhor, de onde você saiu?

Aeka: Sou uma novata...

Pain: Sinto muito, mas não temos vagas...

Aeka: Mas eu até paguei pra entrar...

Yue e Kakuzu: Que lindo dia não?-disfarçando e assoviando.

Pain: Sei...¬¬'

Tobi: Tobi não querer incomodar, mas Tobi trouxe alguém também... – aponta para um corpo esquecido no canto da sala.

Pain: ... – massageia as têmporas – "Onde vou arranjar anel pra essa cambada de gente?" Leve os feridos pra enfermaria. Tem mais algum semimorto aqui e eu ainda não sei? ¬¬

Kanabi: EMERGENCIA!

Pain: Mas que diabos..."Eu tinha que perguntar..."

Konan: Rápido, vamos pra enfermaria! Eles perderam muito sangue!

Itachi: Kisame?!

Deidara: Kisame e o Kersen estão mortos?

Konan e Kanabi: NÃO DIGA ISSO NEM FUDENDO!- correm apressadas.

Tobi: " Kisame, seu maldito! Resista!"

Sasori: O que foi hein? Tais estranha...

Kaori: Que papo é esse de "danna"?

Sasori: Ciúmes?

Kaori: Não, curiosidade!

Sasori: Deidara era minha dupla, e como sou mais velho e também gosto de arte, sou o danna dele. Nada de mais.

Kaori:...

Sasori: Oras, só porque sou bonitinho e ele parece uma mulher não quer dizer que somos gays. Não sei quanto à ele, mas eu me garanto.

Kaori: Hum...

Sasori: ...-sorri e cruza os braços – Não acredita né? Que tal se eu provar...-segura o queixo de Kaori.

Kaori: o.O – cora.

Blam!-porta escancarada

Konan: Desculpe-me interromper, mas o caso aqui é grave!- deita Kersen em uma cama.

Kanabi: Muito grave. – faz o mesmo com Kisame.

Kaori: E eu que respiro muito mal? Não se esqueçam que fui perfurada no peito e pulmão e to aqui saltitante firme e forte!

Sasori: Com certeza pegou de raspão, ou você já estaria morta.

Kaori: Olha quem fala, o homem envenenado da perna roxa!

Konan: "Kersen, agüente firme!"

Kersen: ... –cospe sangue.

Yue: esse cara já perdeu sangue demais!

Yume K: Deixe-me cuidar dos feridos. Afinal, alguém capacitado tem que fazer isso...

Tobi: Você estar melhor?

Yume K: O suficiente pra fazer isso.

Deidara: Melhor se apressar...

Pain: Contamos com você!

Konan: Eu vou te ajudar.

Kanabi: Eu também!

Pain: Tudo bem, vocês podem me relatar a missão depois. Quero um representante de cada grupo na minha sala. O resto, dispensados. – sai

Todos: Sim!

Yume K: Quais são os feridos?

Konan: Kersen, Kisame, Kaori, Sasori, você, o novato, eu, Kanabi e só eu acho.

Sasori: Esqueçam, tenho planos pro meu corpo, e vou efetuar agora. – sai.

Kaori: Eu... Vou com ele... Acho que não corro risco de vida...

Yume K: Você não quer nos ajudar?

Kaori: ... Tudo bem...

Yume K: Certo, vamos começar.

Toc Toc!-batem na porta

Pain: Está aberta.

Kakuzu: E eu com isso?

Pain: ¬¬'' Podem entrar...

Kakuzu: ^^

Pain: Então...

Kakuzu: Missão cumprida, sem esforço, sem ação, sem problemas e sem demoras. O encontramos e entregamos ao mercado negro. E ainda trouxemos uma novata que pode ser reforço.

Itachi: Missão cumprida em termos, pois não eliminamos o homem e ele deu informações nossas pra folha, mas o trouxemos porque a besta do Tobi insistiu.

Hidan: A missão foi uma buceta! Teve uma bosta de luta contra a biba nojenta, mas não o matamos. Porém, fizemos um estrago do cacete na porra da vila de merda do bostão cabeludo

Pain: Hidan, olhe a boca ¬¬

Hidan: Mas é verdade, e a bixona ainda tem um mano novo de capanga, acho que é o teu irmão Itachi.

Itachi: "...Piça!"-desinteressado.

Pain: Ok, relatórios dados, podem sair.

Todos: Sim.

Pain: Bom, pelo menos ninguém morreu... Ainda.

Zetsu: Perdoe-me a interrupção**, mas tem alguém vindo.**

Pain: Quem?

Zetsu: Como vou saber?**Só sinto presenças, não tenho o byakugan!¬**¬

Pain: O.ó

Zetsu: Já estou indo... **Sem stress!** – some.

Pain: Espero que seja notícia boa.

Aeka: Com licença...

Kaori: ...?

Kanabi: Estamos ocupadas.

Aeka: Por isso mesmo. Ainda não fiz nada para merecer estar aqui, então quero ajudar como for possível.

Yume K: Certo, pode começar me doando seu chackra. –extremamente esgotada.

Aeka: Certo!

Yume K: - Faz selos e repousa uma mão no peito de Kersen – Jutsu da mão mística! – a mão emana um brilho e fecha um pouco o ferimento – Droga! É muito fundo! Preciso de mais chackra!

Aeka: Certo!- encosta a outra mão nas costas de Yume.

Konan: "Agüente firme"

Deidara: – fazendo um morrinho de argila.

Neel: ...-olhando.

Deidara: :P – Moldando a argila.

Neel: ... –sorriso de canto.

Deidara: :D –fazendo um castelinho de argila.

Neel: "Só mais um pouco..." – aproxima-se devagar.

Deidara: xD Terminei, un!

Neel: - vem correndo e dá um bico no castelinho – DIE! :)

Deidara: o.o – paralisado.

Neel: Hahahahahhaha

Deidara: o.o – lágrima escorrendo lentamente pelo canto do olho

Neel: Ah vá! Era só um castelinho!

Deidara: Não era só um castelinho, era uma obra de arte, un!

Neel: Tanto faz! Foi divertido destruir! ^^

Deidara: ...- se levanta e olha pra Neel com cara de decepcionado. ... – se vira e foi andando.

Neel: "Ah eu não acredito no que estou vendo... ¬¬"

Kakuzu: Yue – chan.

Yue: Ah não! Não vou lhe dar dinheiro. Já me extorquiu demais hoje!

Kakuzu: Eu te fiz uma promessa, lembra?

Yue: Refresque a minha memória.

Kakuzu: Íamos ver um lago aqui perto.

Yue: Ah sim, to lembrada

Kakuzu: Bem, é melhor irmos agora antes que percamos nosso tempo livre.

Yue: Hum, tudo bem.

Naomi: ^^ - Cantando

Itachi: Essa música minha mãe cantava pra mim quando eu era pequeno...

Naomi: Por que ela parou?

Itachi: Porque a matei.

Naomi: Ah... Desculpe...

Itachi: Já fazem muitos anos, não tem problema.

Naomi: Se fazem muitos anos, então suponho que não tem problema se eu te perguntar o porquê do seu ato.

Itachi: Eu era fiel à minha vila, e fui forçado a fazer isso, pois era uma missão. Apenas deixei vivo meu irmão.

Naomi: Então, você é bonzinho.

Itachi: Não consegui matar meu irmão, mas mato inocentes. E na época eu era fraco, mas agora o mato se for preciso sem problemas. Se isso é ser bonzinho, então sou um anjo.

Naomi: Hahahhaha.

Itachi: E você, qual o seu passado?

Naomi: Bem, é uma longa história...

Itachi: Por enquanto, temos todo o tempo do mundo...

Naomi: Bem, eu era a única que herdou os poderes de todos os meus ancestrais, eu era a única que conseguia controlar todos os efeitos perigosos da natureza. Meus pais sempre tinham medo de que eu descobrisse esses poderes porque sabiam que com um único piscar de olhos todo mundo poderia estar morto, o Hokage mandava sempre algum ANBU ficar a me observar caso os poderes começassem a fluir. Com o decorrer do tempo, meus pais sempre me ensinaram os básicos, não queriam que eu fosse para a escola ninja, pois eu fui nomeada uma arma para todos. Eles me ensinaram combate corpo-a-corpo, combate com armas, combate a distância, defesas absolutas e combinações. Ao completar 12 anos, eu me sentia presa em casa e decidi fugir e ver como era o mundo lá fora, quando começei a passear pelas ruas de Konoha todo mundo começou a se esconder e a xingar-me, e eu não sabia o significado de tudo aquilo, talvez fosse uma brincadeira, até que duas crianças pararam na minha frente e começando a falar para mim ir embora que eu era um perigo para a Vila, eu me senti muito ofendida pois eu nunca iria fazer nada de mal para a vila. Com a raiva tomando conta de mim meus poderes começaram a se libertar, e a fluir por todo meu corpo. O ANBU que estava de olho em mim teve que me nocautear , e fui levada para a própria casa e mandaram meus pais me prenderem ou levarem para um lugar longe da vila, já que meus poderes já estão soltos será maior ainda o perigo. Acordando eu decidi fugir da vila, já que todos têm medo de mim, procuraria outro lugar para viver e claro, não sem antes de me vingar deles, mostraria o que era ser arma de verdade.

Itachi: Wow, incrível.

Naomi: Pois é... Fui rejeitada e cresci sozinha.

Itachi: Eu não passei por isso, então não posso dizer que te entendo...

Naomi: Tudo bem, na... – é interrompida.

Itachi: ... Mas uma coisa eu sei, não estás mais sozinha. – a abraça carinhosamente.

Naomi: ...-perplexa

Itachi: u.u

Naomi: Er... Obrigada...-fica levemente corada.

Itachi: De nada. Depois de tudo o que você passou, vou tentar faze-la feliz nem que seja por alguns minutos.

Naomi: ...

Itachi: "Acho que fiz besteira..." Bom, vou me retirar um pouco, já está escurecendo. Não pegue sereno.

Naomi: Pareceu com a minha mãe...

Nioko: Hidan quer desgrudar um pouco?

Hidan: Eu quero fazer você perder o título de mal comida.

Nioko: Você passou a tarde inteira colado em mim.

Hidan: Não gosta? – beijos no pescoço.

Nioko: Ah... Pare já com isso...

Hidan: Não vou parar."Estou me excitando! Caralho! Não consigo me conter! Ta levantando! Fica quieto aí embaixo cacete!"

Nioko: Hidan, você só quer me comer e depois ir embora. Você está comigo só para obter prazer.

Hidan: De onde tirou isso?

Nioko: Da elevação nas suas calças que está incomodando a minha costela!

Hidan: Ah...-ruborizou – E-eu não consegui me controlar...

Nioko: ¬¬ tarado...-levanta e vai embora

Hidan: Mas... Mas...

Nioko: Você só quer me usar, seu cretino. Chegue perto de mim novamente e te castro!

Hidan: Espera!-olha pra baixo – Viu o que você fez? – falando com as calças.

Tobi: Hidan-san, está falando com seu órgão?"Que idiota!"

Hidan: Tobi, não enche!

Tobi: Hidan-san, porque ele está assim? Por acaso andou se masturbando?

Hidan: Tobi, você nem sabe o que isso significa!¬¬

Tobi: Tem razão, Tobi não saber. Mas Tobi ter olhos e ver que a Nioko – chan saiu muito triste daqui.

Hidan: Tobi estou com problemas. – diz desanimado

Tobi: Tobi é todo ouvidos.

Hidan: Sabe, é que... Espera aí! Que porra estou fazendo? Desabafar com você é a mesma coisa que desabafar para um pau parado.

Tobi: Tobi saber muitas coisas, quem sabe pode ser útil.

Hidan: Duvido muito.

Tobi: Cale a boca e começa de uma vez!¬.x

Hidan: Ta tá cacete!Sem stress!

Nioko: ...-sentada na grama.

Yume: Er... Com licença...

Nioko: Diga...-desanimada

Yume: Você não viu o Zetsu-kun por aí?

Nioko: Não, não o vi o dia inteiro...

Yume: O fim da tarde é lindo não é?

Nioko: ...

Yume: O que aconteceu? Geralmente você é cheia de energia.

Nioko: ... Eu não sei o que fazer...

Yume: Sobre...

Nioko: Hidan... Eu... Eu...

Yume: Você o ama.

Nioko: ...

Yume: Porque é tão difícil aceitar isso?

Nioko: Porque eu acho que não é recíproco.

Yume: Não tire conclusões precipitadas, às vezes, podemos nos machucar por decisões impensadas.

Nioko: ...-a olha com um olhar curioso – Como sabe disso?

Yume: Porque uma decisão errada pode gerar a desgraça alheia. Eu mesma fiz algo que me arrependo, mas não posso mudar o passado.

Nioko: ...

Yume: Eu posso estar sendo chata, então se quiser, vou embora.

Nioko: ... Fique.

Yume: Tudo bem – se senta na grama e toma um remédio – Quer me contar?

Arthórius: Onde... Estou?

Aeka: Numa sala de cirurgia. No momento, estamos retirando seu pênis.

Meninas: ...-abafam risadas.

Arthórius: O que?-alma saindo pela boca.

Yume K: Por que fez isso?

Aeka: Ele não tinha nada, estava bem. E queria pregar uma peça em alguém.

Yume K: Pronto, nosso trabalho aqui terminou.

Kanabi: Eu vou ficar cuidando do Kisame.

Yume K: Sim, mas não aqui. Leve-o para um quarto. E você faça o mesmo Konan. Eles precisam descansar, e não podem ser incomodados.

Kaori: Vou sair também!-sai da enfermaria.

Arthórius: ...-acorda – Tenho medo de perguntar onde estou...

Aeka: Relaxa! Você está na enfermaria da Akatsuki.

Arthórius: Com pênis?

Aeka: Aquilo foi uma piadinha.

Arthórius: Que sem graça!Vou dar uma volta.

Aeka: Tem certeza de que está bem?

Arthórius: Quer que eu dê uns pulinhos?-sai da enfermaria.

Konan: Meio grosso ele não?-pega Kersen delicadamente no colo.

Aeka: Nah, aposto que é um doce de pessoa!

Kanabi: Aposto que não. – levanta Kisame

Aeka: Cuidado para não abrir os pontos deles!

Toc toc-barulho de batida na porta

Sasori: Não tem ninguém!

Toc toc!

Sasori: Estou ocupado!

Kaori: Até pra mim?

Sasori: ... O que você quer?

Kaori: Posso entrar?

Sasori: Ah...-longo suspiro – Entre.

Kaori: Eu queria... Desculpar-me por mais cedo...

Sasori: Tudo bem, não tem problema.

Kaori: Bem, era isso o que eu tinha pra te dizer, vou deixá-lo sozinho agora.

Sasori: Espere!-se aproxima de Kaori.

Kaori: O que foi?

Sasori: Eu...- segura o queixo de Kaori - ... Não gosto de deixar as coisas pela metade.

Kaori: Não precisa me provar nada...-uma mão tapa a sua boca

Sasori: Shhh... Isso é algo que preciso fazer. Eu preciso descobrir que sentimento estranho é esse que aflorou em meu peito, e que se manifesta a cada vez que...

Kaori: Que...

Sasori: ...-a olha nos olhos -... Que estou com você. Ele aparece quando você está por perto, e me aquece de tal forma que... Sinto-me seguro de qualquer perigo. E sem você vagueio por um infinito vazio, até que minha mente resolve desviar esse sentimento com memórias de sua imagem, seu sorriso, seu calor... E não me sinto mais vazio. Você me completa, nunca ninguém me fez sentir as sensações que sinto contigo. Kaori... Eu não sei se me expressei como deveria, mas tudo o que falei foi, e sempre será, dito pela voz do coração. Eu... Eu... –respira fundo e segura nas mãos de Kaori – Eu te amo Kaori.

Kaori: ...

Sasori: Desculpe, mas não conseguia mais me segurar, precisava revelar a você. Sei que pode ser um pouco cedo, se quiser um tempo pra pensar, ou não olhar mais para a minha cara, eu entenderei perfeitam...-Kaori tapa-lhe a boca com a mão.

Kaori: Foi... A coisa mais bonita que já disseram para mim... – corada com os olhos marejados.

Sasori: Eu te amo - sorri e a puxa para um beijo que é prontamente correspondido.

Kaori:"Eu... Também te amo, Sasori – kun"

Sasori: Você não faz idéia de como me sinto agora.

Kaori: Na verdade, tenho uma idéia sim- sorri e o puxa para outro beijo, até que a necessidade de ar acaba atrapalhando – O que você estava fazendo?

Sasori: Eu vou me tornar imortal.

Kaori: Como?

Sasori: Transformando-me em marionete.

Kaori: Você vai virar um boneco?

Sasori: Sim. Não sentirei mais dor, nem frio, nem fome, nem sede...

Kaori: ...

Sasori: ... Mas deixarei meu coração, porque eu não quero apagar meus sentimentos por você. E também deixarei outras coisas essenciais...

Kaori: Como o que?

Sasori: ...-cora -... Meu sistema reprodutor.

Kaori: o.o-cora"Eu não devia ter perguntado..."

Kanabi: Qual o quarto do Kisame?

Konan: O próximo, à esquerda.

Kanabi: Obrigada.

Konan: De nada.- entra no quarto e deposita Kersen na cama – Espere aí que já venho.-entra no banheiro e liga o chuveiro.

Kersen: ...

Kanabi: -deposita Kisame na cama – "Essa cama é de casal? Não me diga que eles dormiam juntos..."

Kisame: ...

Kanabi: "Ele está desmaiado faz horas!"- se vira de costas para Kisame – "Vou tomar uma ducha, estou morta". – retira a blusa.

Kisame: ..."Luz... Macio... Estou... Deitado em uma cama?"

Kanabi: "Me pergunto a que horas vou fazer o relato da missão..."-retira o sutiã ainda de costas pra Kisame.

Kisame: "Melhor abrir os olhos e ver onde estou..."-abre os olhos e se senta na cama – Onde estou?

Kanabi: Kisame-san?-se vira encobrindo os seios com as mãos.

Kisame: O////O – sangue escorrendo lentamente do nariz – X.X – desmaia.

Kanabi: Mas o que...-olha pra si mesma e cora - ... Merda!

Yue: Wow! É lindo!-olhos brilhando.

Kakuzu: Pois é.

Yue: Até fiquei com vontade de banhar-me nesse lago.

Kakuzu: Pois então se banhe.

Yue: Hahahaha. Faz-me rir. Eu tomo banho em lagos no máximo com roupas de baixo.

Kakuzu: Ora, e daí?

Yue: Não se faça de débil mental. Eu nunca que vou me despir na sua frente. Eu não levei fé no que o Deidara falou sobre a pipa do vovô não subir mais!

Kakuzu: Aquele loiro idiota... Vou o fazer ajustar as contas com o diabo mais cedo.

Yue: Hahahahaha. Não dê bola, ou você não está mais confiante no seu taco?

Kakuzu: Sabe... – a encara – Eu confio no meu taco, mas se for você que vai fazê-lo subir, aí já não sei. Duvido que algum taco suba com você.

Yue: Hum... Ficou brabinho? Vai chorar depois de velho?

Kakuzu: Acho que você está merecendo um banho pra esfriar a cuca!-a empurra na água.

Yue: Seu velho decrépito! Eu não sei nadar!

Kakuzu: Aprenda.

Yue: Socorro!

Kakuzu: ...

Yue: Eu vou morrer seu... Desgraçado...

Kakuzu: ...

Yue:...-afunda.

Kakuzu: ...

Yue: ... – ainda no fundo.

Kakuzu: o3o

Yue: - ainda no fundo.

Kakuzu: Ah, droga!-se joga na água. Pouco tempo depois ressurge com Yue nos braços.

Yue: ...

Kakuzu: Fale alguma coisa! – Yue cospe água na cara dele.

Yue: Hahahaha se molhou otário!

Kakuzu: - a joga na água de novo – Vou embora.

Yue: Ei, ficou magoadinho é?

Kakuzu: ... – vai embora.

Yue: Bem, agora posso fazer o que eu bem entender aqui.-retira as roupas.

Zetsu: Notícias urgentes pro líder.** Pare de repetir isso.** Agora é que o bicho vai pegar! **Aquele ali não é o Kakuzu?**

Kakuzu: ...

Zetsu: E aí Kakuzu!-Kakuzu o olha com uma cara indecifrável –** Que que ta pegando?o.**o

Kakuzu: Nada Zetsu, não se preocupe.

Zetsu: Você está um caco cara.** Mas não quero ser chato, vou fazer um relatório agora. Se quiser conversar, me procure depois.** Isso aí!

Kakuzu: Tudo bem. – entra na "casa".

Zetsu: Pergunto-me o que houve...** Deixa de ser curioso!Vamos relatar logo ao Pain, quero ver a Yume! Isso!** Notícias urgentes pro líder! Notícias urgentes...

Neel: Hei

Deidara: Que?

Neel: Fala sério! Você está assim só por causa daquilo?

Deidara: Não, tudo bem un.

Neel: ...

Deidara: ...

Neel: Hum... – se senta – Algo te incomoda?

Deidara: Só preciso de um tempo pra pensar un.

Neel: No que seria, posso saber?

Deidara: Será que limão com vodka dá caganeira,un?

Neel e Deidara: Hahahahaha.

Neel: Cara, de onde tirou isso?

Deidara: ^^-sorri – Tenho uma mente fértil demais, un!

Neel: Deu pra ver!

Deidara: Hei. – olha pro lado – Aquele ali não é o Kersen?

Neel: É sim, pelo visto ta melhor.

Deidara: Ou virou um zumbi un.

Neel: Não vou muito com a cara dele.

Deidara: Por que un?

Neel: Muito quieto, parece que não gosta muito de se misturar.

Deidara: É o jeitão dele mesmo un.

Neel: Pelo visto não tais mais deprimido.

Deidara: Não, e graças a você, un! – a abraça – Obrigado, un.

Neel: De nada! E pare com esse negócio de "un", é irritante!

Deidara: Não posso, é minha marca registrada un.

Neel: Pergunto-me se a sardinha está tão bem quanto esse cara.

Deidara: Não se preocupe, aquele ali é experiente un.

Neel: Ele parece legal. Assim como o pirulito e o platinado.

Deidara: E eu, é claro un!

Neel: Claro!-dá soquinho no braço de Deidara – Aliás, você podia fazer um pássaro?

Deidara: Claro, mas pra que un?

Neel: Eu queria ver a lua de perto.

Deidara: Então vamos nessa!

Kisame: "Será que eu morri e fui pro paraíso?"

Kanabi: Kisame-san.

Kisame: -abre os olhos.

Kanabi: Olá.

Kisame: Onde estou?-se senta na cama.

Kanabi: No seu quarto, e cuidado para não abrir os pontos.

Kisame: ... – boquiaberto.

Kanabi: Que foi?- Kanabi estava sem o sobretudo da Akatsuki, e estava trajando um short azul marinho encoberto por um vestido preto estilo chinês, com linhas vermelhas rubis e desenhos de escorpiões brancos espalhados por todo o vestido, que ia até os joelhos. No peito estava escrito "escorpião" em rubro, e um pingente com a pedra da estrela roubada no pescoço. Ela estava linda, e Kisame podia ficar a noite inteira observando seus contornos do seu corpo, se pudesse. - Não quer tirar uma foto ou vai continuar me comendo com os olhos?

Kisame: Desculpe-me, mas eu nunca tinha te visto assim. Você está... Não, você é... Linda.

Kanabi: Cuidado, babe com moderação.

Kisame: To tentando, mas ta difícil.

Kanabi: Eu tenho que ser sincera com você. Eu não gostei do que você fez.

Kisame: E o que eu fiz?

Kanabi: Protegeu-me e me escondeu. Sabe, eu penso que isso é uma estupidez, pois você arriscar a vida para proteger alguém fraco, é realmente inútil. Se eu era mais fraca do que eles, deveria ter me deixado morrer. Ao menos, não estaria nesse estado em que você está agora. Só os fortes devem sobreviver nesse mundo, os fracos devem perecer. Desculpe, mas é o que eu penso.

Kisame: Entendo... -sorri – Mas tente olhar pelo meu ponto de vista. Eu não a acho fraca, mas eu sabia que eu venceria, então resolvi comprar essa briga. "Se eu falar realmente o que penso, vou ser cravado com uma kunai!"

Kanabi: Entendo, mas não se meta mais nos meus assuntos, se for possível.

Kisame: "Mas quer saber? Dane-se!Quem não arrisca não petisca!" Me meterei sim, pois é da minha conta. Sabe por quê? Porque se alguém te machuca, também me machuca. Se alguém te falta com respeito, mexe com meus nervos. Se alguém te deixa triste, faço com que essa pessoa ajuste às contas com o capeta mais cedo. E se você morrer, estarão levando a minha vida também! Há algumas semanas, descobri o quão importante você é pra mim, e estou tentando falar a tempos, mas não sei me expressar. E quando vi te machucarem, perdi a cabeça na hora. Você é tudo pra mim, e te perder eu não quero. Posso não ser nada além de um colega pra você, mas é assim a vida. Ás vezes não podemos ter o que queremos, mas me contentarei se eu continuar fazendo missões com você. Eu não quero te afastar com tudo isso que eu disse, mas eu não agüentava mais guardar isso só pra mim.

Kanabi: Hum...-o encarando sério.

Kisame: Pronto, já fiz o que precisava ser feito, você pode sair e me deixar sozinho se quiser.

Kanabi: ...-continua o encarando sério - "O que devo dizer?"

Kisame: Eu te amo Kanabi – chan – pega nas mãos dela.

Kanabi: Isso é devido ao treinamento com a estrela – mostra a palma das mãos com aparência de velhas e desgastadas.

Kisame: E isso é da aprovação e uso da Samehada. - mostra as mãos com cicatrizes e calos.

Kanabi: ...-ainda o encarando sério.

Kisame: Você podia falar alguma coisa...

Kanabi: Bem...-longa pausa.

Kisame: ...

Kanabi: - meio sorriso - ...Azul é a minha cor preferida.

Kisame: Anh?

Kanabi: Sabia que você é muito burro? Se não for, finge bem.

Kisame: Hum... Eu me faço muito bem. – a puxa para um abraço.

Kanabi: Cuidado, passei um tempão cuidando desses pontos. Se você abri-los você cuidará sozinho.

Kisame: Serias capaz de fazer isso?

Kanabi: Claro que não, senão já havia feito. E vamos parar com o melado, sim?

Kisame: Sua sinceridade me impressiona. – a encara.

Kanabi: O que foi?- o encara.

Kisame: Penso se estou sonhando, mas se for esse o caso não to afim de acordar.

Kanabi: -o beija.

Kisame: -perplexo, mas correspondendo.

Kanabi: Pareceu real?

Kisame: Sim.

Kanabi: Então, é real. Não tais sonhando. -se levanta.

Kisame: Aonde vai?

Kanabi: Pro meu quarto. Estou cansada e quero dormir.

Kisame: Fique aqui.

Kanabi: Está louco?

Kisame: Cada quarto é ocupado por duplas, e você é a minha.

Kanabi: Hum...

Kisame: Não se preocupe, não vou desmerecer sua confiança.

Kanabi: Assim espero. –Se deita na cama e começa a ler.

Kisame: ^^-sorri e se deita na cama.

Chiharu: Pain?

Pain: Oh, desculpe se te acordei.

Chiharu: Onde estou?

Pain: No nosso quarto

Chiharu: Nosso?

Pain: Sim, as respectivas duplas dividem os quartos.

Chiharu: Você vai dormir comigo?

Pain: Sim

Chiharu: Na mesma cama?

Pain: Evidente

Chiharu: MAS NEM PENSAR!

Pain: Ora, porque não?

Chiharu: Você ainda me pergunta?

Pain: Ora, somos bem grandinhos. E o negócio só é legal quando os dois querem. E estamos namorando. Então, chega pra lá. – se deitando.

Chiharu: Estamos namorando?

Pain: Algo nos impede?

Chiharu: Não...

Pain: Então, estamos! A menos que você não queira, é claro...

Chiharu: Ta ta, estamos.

Pain: Então, vamos dormir.

Chiharu: Eu preciso de um banho antes. -se levanta.

Pain: Eu já tomei o meu.

Chiharu: Ouse espiar ou chegar perto dessa porta e arranco seus testículos sem pensar. – entra no banheiro.

Pain: "Ela não faria isso... Ou faria?"

Konan: "Ah que bela ducha!" – olha pra cama e não vê ninguém – "Não é possível!" – se veste as pressas e sai do quarto.

Naomi: "Oh e agora, quem poderá me ajudar?"

Konan: Naomi!

Naomi: "Bem na hora!" Oi Konan!

Konan: Viu o Kersen?

Naomi: Não, ele não estava incapaz de se mover?

Konan: É o que parecia. Bem, obrigada. Vou procurá-lo.

Naomi: A propósito, sabe aonde eu durmo?

Konan: No quarto do Itachi, o terceiro do segundo andar.

Naomi: Obrigada.

Konan: Disponha.

Naomi: "Deve ser esse aqui..." – entra no quarto e vê Itachi deitado lendo uma revista.

Itachi: Naomi? Sabe, você poderia bater na porta, ela não morde. ^^

Naomi: Desculpe-me, mas me disseram que eu durmo aqui.

Itachi: Sim, você dorme aqui.

Naomi: E o que você faz aqui?

Itachi: Ué durmo aqui também.

Naomi: Não na mesma cama.

Itachi: Sim na mesma cama.

Naomi: Isso é um absurdo! Recuso-me a dormir aqui.

Itachi: Oras, tenho cara de tarado?

Naomi: ¬¬'

Itachi: Isso não foi legal... T.T

Naomi: Pain por acaso é pervertido e louco? Por uma dama e um homem na mesma cama!

Itachi: Ah, deixa de frescura! Todos os outros estão fazendo isso, então vem logo pra cá!

Naomi: É... Pelo visto eu não tenho escolha... -vai rumo à cama.

Itachi: Que drama!-dá espaço pra Naomi se deitar.

Naomi: ...-vira de lado.

Itachi: ...-lendo.

Naomi: ...-se vira de bruços.

Itachi: ...-lendo

Naomi: ...-vira pro outro lado.

Itachi: "Carai..."u.ú

Naomi: ... - se vira de barriga pra cima

Itachi: ...-massageando as têmporas.

Naomi: ...-retorna a posição anterior.

Itachi: Que bicho te mordeu?Dá pra se aquietar aí ou ta difícil?

Naomi: Eta! Só estou estranhando um pouco.

Itachi: Vá dormir, não vou fazer nada. "Mas vontade não me falta!"

Naomi: Não sei...

Itachi: Vai...

Naomi: ...

Itachi: ...

Naomi: Hei...

Itachi: "WTF..." Que foi?

Naomi: Boa noite.

Itachi: Boa noite.

Naomi: Durma bem.

Itachi: Você também.

Naomi: Então ta.

Itachi: Ta.

Naomi: Ok.

Itachi: -vira Naomi e dá um beijo nela.

Naomi: Você disse que não ia fazer nada!

Itachi: Você não calava a boca, então te calei eu mesmo.

Naomi: ...

Itachi: ..."O que ela deve estar pensando?"

Arthórius: Por que você está me seguindo?

Aeka: Pra te conhecer.

Arthórius: Pra que?

Aeka: Você parece legal.

Arthórius: A é é?

Aeka: Uhum.

Arthórius: -sorriso extremamente forçado – Sabia que isso está me irritando?

Aeka: O que?

Arthórius: Esse seu jeito de me seguir.

Aeka: Ah...

Arthórius: ...

Aeka: ...

Arthórius: "Ás favas com a educação!" Olha, quer parar de me seguir feito uma alma penada?

Aeka: Por quê?

Arthórius: ...-massageando as têmporas

Aeka: ^^"Hahahaha!Adoro pentelhar os outros!"

Arthórius: Menina, suma daqui.

Aeka: Não me quer aqui?

Arthórius: Óbvio que não.

Aeka: Ah...

Arthórius: ...

Aeka: Por...-é interrompida

Arthórius: PORQUE SIM! SUMA! EVAPORE! DESAPAREÇA! SEJA ABDUZIDA!SAIA DA MINHA VISTA!

Aeka: ó.ò

Arthórius: ...-a encara

Aeka: ó.ò – olhos marejados.

Arthórius: Olha, o que você precisa é de uma noite de sono. – vê Kakuzu – Ei cara. Mostre o quarto pra essa menina.

Kakuzu: O último à esquerda.

Arthórius: Ótimo, viu? E o meu?

Kakuzu: Vocês dormirão juntos. -sai.

Arthórius: O.O – tique no olho.

Aeka: Legal!Podemos passar a noite inteira conversando! – sai arrastando um Arthórius com a alma saindo pela boca.

Zetsu: Yume-chan!

Nioko: É contigo Yume. Obrigada por me ajudar.

Yume: De nada. Quando precisar é só me chamar.

Nioko: Vou me lembrar. -sai.

Yume: Zetsu-kun!

Zetsu: Oi amor!**Sentimos sua falta!**

Yume: Ah, que bonitinho!-beija Zetsu.

Zetsu: Vamos pra dentro?**To um pouco cansadinho...** Que gay!

Yume: Claro, vamos!

Yume: Zetsu-kun, sabe onde eu durmo?

Zetsu: Sei, **você dorme conosco.**

Yume: Não, é sério. Onde durmo?

Zetsu: To falando sério.** As duplas dividem os quartos.** E nós somos uma dupla!**Um trio, pra ser mais exato. **

Yume: ^^

Zetsu: Vem, vamos dormir.

Yume: Suponho que tenha só uma cama também.

Zetsu: Nós não faríamos nada que você não quisesse.** Responda só por você!**Zetsu!**Calma, eu tava brincando. Olha se quiser eu durmo no sofá.**

Yume: Não tem problema, tenho plena confiança em vocês.

Zetsu: Por isso te amo!**Amamos-te!**Tanto faz.

Yume: Eu também te amo!

Kakuzu: Ah, desculpe. Não te vi aqui.

Kersen: Tudo bem. Na noite, é impossível não tropeçar em alguém deitado na grama.

Kakuzu: Seu ferimento abriu. -estende uma linha e costura – Pronto, vai ficar mais forte esse remendo.

Kersen: Obrigado.

Kakuzu: ...

Kersen: Olha, não nos falamos direito, mas você quase nunca está com essa cara. Algo te perturba?

Kakuzu: Pra falar a verdade, você me parece um cara que eu posso conversar inteligentemente.

Kersen: Nossa, obrigado. Embora eu duvide das minhas capacidades mentais.

Kakuzu: Eu estou meio... Confuso.

Kersen: Com...?

Kakuzu: Sabe, pode não parecer, mas sou um velho. Tenho mais idade que todos vocês juntos.

Kersen: Ué, e daí?

Kakuzu: Pode um homem que já deveria estar morto... Se apaixonar?

Kersen: Pode sim, enquanto seu coração funcionar.

Kakuzu: Então estou ferrado, tenho cinco corações.

Kersen: Nossa. De infarto você não morre.

Kakuzu: Ultimamente todos andam fazendo piadas sobre mim.

Kersen: Desculpe cara, não sabia disso. Mas presumo que para estar perguntando isso, você está amando alguém. Quem seria?

Kakuzu: ...

Kersen: Ah desculpe. Sou curioso mesmo.

Kakuzu: Tudo bem. É que só sinto algo a mais por ela...

Kersen: Algo a mais já é um bom início. E quem é ela?

Kakuzu: Yue.

Kersen: Yue... Ah sim. Sei quem é.

Kakuzu: Então, é ela.

Kersen: E você acha que não é correspondido acertei?

Kakuzu: Em cheio.

Kersen: Isso é normal. Você só tem esse medo porque a olha com outros olhos. Se fosse outra qualquer estaria se lixando. Que tal se tentar uma aproximação?

Kakuzu: Não dá certo. Eu acho que ela me acha feio.

Kersen: Vou deixar bem claro que não sou gay, então, o que você tem de feio? Sua máscara tapa seu rosto.

Kakuzu: ...-tira a máscara.

Kersen: ...

Kakuzu: ...-recoloca a máscara – Viu?

Kersen: Vi. E daí que sua boca é costurada?

Kakuzu: Meu corpo inteiro é remendado. – Retira um pouco o sobretudo, deixando seus ombros a mostra

Deidara: O.o-ia passando com Neel e para – O que diabos esta havendo aqui?

Kersen e Kakuzu: Nada do que você está pensando

Neel: Vamos embora, acho que vai rolar algo que eu não gostaria de ver!

Kersen e Kakuzu: ¬¬

Kersen: Voltando ao assunto, já ouviu falar que o amor é cego?

Kakuzu: No meu caso, só se ele fosse drogado.

Kersen: Esse é o seu problema. Você teme ser rejeitado, admitiu que não tem chance, e isso baixou a sua auto-estima.

Kakuzu: Pode ser isso... O que acha que devo fazer?

Kersen: Tente uma outra aproximação. Se ela te magoou com algo, o que eu acho que ocorreu, ela virá se desculpar. Trate-a bem, mas casualmente, como se fosse uma colega qualquer. Evite fugir da sua personalidade e não babe muito pra ela. Ela vai perceber que algo está estranho, e é aí que entra o sentimento. Ela pode tirar várias conclusões a partir daí, como "hum, ele ta estranho" ou "ta brabinho? Deixa ele pra lá" .

Kakuzu: E isso é bom?

Kersen: Sim, na primeira hipótese, ela vai querer saber o que se passa na sua mente, revelando preocupação. Já a segunda ocorrerá se ela for orgulhosa, ela pode sentir falta da aproximação que tinha com você, como pode não sentir. Se sentir, ela vai vir até você, mas pode demorar um pouco. Ou pode ser que haja uma terceira hipótese que acabe com tudo, mas isso são riscos que você deve correr.

Kakuzu: Hum... Faz sentido...

Kersen: Tente, e vê no que dará!

Konan: Kersen!

Kakuzu: Tentarei.

Kersen: E me conte depois!xD

Kakuzu: Pode deixar. E boa sorte com ela.- vai embora.

Kersen: Ela quem?

Konan: O que faz aqui fora?

Kersen: Ah oi Konan! – Kersen a fita por um momento, ela usava uma camisa branca sem mangas com uma estampa de uma flor e um short preto simples - Não gosto de ficar deitado, então vim arejar e conversar.-desvia o olhar.

Konan: Não sabia que vocês se davam bem.

Kersen: Pois é!

Konan: E quem é ela?

Kersen: Ela quem?

Konan: A que o Kakuzu mencionou. Quem é ela?

Kersen: Minha Triblade.

Konan: Hum...

Kersen: Mas por que quer tanto saber?

Konan: Por nada!

Kersen: -olha pra cima e deita na grama.

Konan: Vai ficar aí fora?

Kersen: É cedo ainda.

Konan: Quase meia-noite.

Kersen: Isso aí. Quase!

Konan: Então, posso ficar um pouco aqui. -senta na grama.

Kersen: Gosta de observar a noite também?

Konan: Posso aprender a gostar. Se me disser como se faz!-concerta rapidamente.

Kersen: Relaxe, e esvazie a mente. Desligue-se do mundo, dos problemas e concentre-se apenas na beleza da noite.

Konan: Vou tentar.

Kersen: Dizem que se você se concentrar em algo que você gosta uma imagem relativa irá se formar nas nuvens, mas isso só ocorre à noite.

Konan: Por que só à noite?

Kersen: Porque dizem que a noite é à hora dos amantes.

Konan: E você já conseguiu ver alguma imagem?

Kersen: Não, nunca consegui esse feito.

Konan: Hum...

Kersen: E você? Está vendo algo?

Konan: Não...

Kersen: Ta!Eu já vi sim.

Konan: Sabia!E o que você viu?

Kersen: Eu não tenho certeza, mas parecia com um... Papel. Sei lá, acho que eu não vi direito. Agora, me diz o que você está vendo.

Konan: Estou vendo... Uma letra...

Kersen: Wow!Letras significam que você está perdidamente apaixonada pela pessoa! Que letra é?

Konan: Não... Consegui identificar.

Kersen: Quem sabe numa próxima vez? Vou deitar um pouco agora.

Konan: Deixe que te ajudo.

Kersen: Isso ta coçando o meu braço – tira a faixa – Ah, agora sim.

Konan: Já curou?

Kersen: É a minha kekkei genkai...

Konan: Ah...

Kersen: Viu? Eu disse que não precisava se preocupar comigo!-estufa o peito.

Konan: Sei, você estava quase morto!

Kersen: Não me lembro disso!-cruza os braços e vira a cara.

Konan: Como poderia? Você estava quase morto.

Kersen: Hunf!

Konan: Ta, vou indo dormir.

Kersen: Pera que te acompanho.

Nioko: Talvez eu esteja insegura mesmo... É que é tudo muito estranho para mim...

Yume K: Acostume-se e não será mais estranho.

Nioko: Ah...

Yume K: A propósito, estranho é ver você falando sozinha.

Nioko: A causa dos meus problemas vem vindo ali.

Yume K: Legal, acompanhando a causa dos meus.

Tobi: Yume-chan!

Yume K: Que?

Tobi: Tobi sentiu saudades.

Hidan e Nioko se entreolham... E viram a cara para lados opostos.

Yume K: Estou indo dormir, amanhã você me perturba.

Tobi: Tobi dormir com você.

Yume K: Nem no seu mais colorido sonho.

Tobi: Mas ser ordens do Pain.

Yume K: Ele não precisa saber que quebramos uma ordem. Vem Nioko, você dormirá comigo. – sai arrastando Nioko pela mão.

Tobi: E Tobi, como fica?

Yume K: Não é problema meu, mas aí vai um palpite: Durma com seu amiguinho aí!

Tobi: Legal, amiguinho do Tobi, quer dormir com o Tobi?-falando com um grilo

Hidan: O amiguinho era eu seu panaca!"Eu não acredito que ouvi os planos desse zé bolha!"

Tobi: Então esperamos o que? Vamos logo!

Hidan: Tobi, você viu como ela me tratou? Ou melhor, como não me tratou?

Tobi: Deixar isso de lado, Tobi tem que conversar com você.

Konan: É aqui que você dorme. – abre a porta do quarto.

Kersen: Valeu!-tira a camisa

Konan: ...

Kersen: O que foi? Quer entrar?

Konan: Na verdade, eu devo entrar. – fecha a porta.

Kersen: Não me diga que abri outro ferimento. –olhando o corpo.

Konan: Não, é que eu... Vou... Dormir aqui...-cora

Kersen:Dormir aqui?-ia tirar as calças mas para no meio do caminho - Pra me cuidar? Não precisa, já estou bem. ^^

Konan: Você não entendeu, vamos dividir o quarto.

Kersen: Ahhhhh... – se joga na cama de barriga contra o colchão e afunda a cara no travesseiro – Sinta-se à vontade, porque eu já estou!

Konan: Tudo bem. Não vai se atirar pros lados e me jogar fora da cama!-se deita do outro lado.

Kersen: Ta... Bom... Mãe...

Konan: ...

Kersen: ...

Konan: Não vai se tapar?

Kersen: Não ta... Frio...

Meia hora depois...

Kersen: ...-tremendo.

Konan: Eu avisei, mas não quis me ouvir...-levanta as cobertas e o tapa.

Kersen: ...-boca aberta babando no travesseiro.

Konan: "Ainda bem que você está melhor"-o fita.

Kersen: ... – vai chegando encolhido mais perto de Konan.

Konan: ...O.o

Kersen: ...-estica o braço e encobre Konan, num abraço – Hum... – sorri.

Konan: ...-cora e fecha os olhos, segurando a mão dele.

Kersen: ..."Hehehehe..."

Tobi: Então, ser isso. Essa é a solução pros seus problemas Hidan-san.

Hidan: Tobi, essa foi a pior idéia que eu já tive o desgosto de escutar!

Tobi: Hidan-san... Até o jeito de falar está lembrando a Nioko-chan!

Hidan: Vai se fuder, Tobi – cora.

Tobi: Confiar no Tobi, esse plano vai dar certo.

Hidan: seria suicídio, mas... O que eu tenho a perder?

Yo minna-san!

Estou sumido, ninguém mais se lembra dessa fic, de minha existência e talz, mas não culpo vocês!

Eu estava nas férias de vagabundo, e não escrevi por falta de vontade mesmo, não vou mentir. Aí passei pra faculdade, fiquei sem tempo até de coçar o saco. Então, veio as semanas de provas e com elas a inspiração voltou!E curiosamente sempre escrevia quando tinha prova por perto, então eu creio que só funciono sob pressão!xD

Anyway, sem mais delongas, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Querem cena especial? Querem o fim da fic?Querem ganhar na loteria?Querem que o autor se exploda?

Todos esses pedidos podem ser feitos atravéz do botaozinho mágico que deixa uma review!:D

Já né!

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Themalvins:** Ora, só porque ele é azul, grande forte e feio não quer dizer que não merece o amor não é?xD Continue acompanhando!

**Ammy:** Parabéns, o Kakashi-senpai quis que você entrasse na fic, e eu particularmente gostei da sua personagem!Continue acompanhando!

**xD:**Puxa, obrigado. É bom ver que leitores novos estão curtindo a fic. Continue acompanhando!

**Prisma-san: **Pois é, tirei ele de contra-regra, estava me dando nos nervos!Mas o pus na fic, e não consegui mata-lo pois sou um coração de manteiga. Mas ele vai sofrer, ah se vai!xD Continue acompanhando!

**Kakashi-senpai: **Não fique brabo comigo porque eu humilhei o Kakashi-san, não era minha intenção!Háhá, sou macho rapaz!Tanto que to com a Konan!Mas tudo bem, tudo o que você me falar de ruim, seu personagem irá pagar!Muahahahaha!Ae cara, melhoras da saúde e continue acompanhando!

**Mad Dreamer: **Hahaha só os dois cabeçudos que ainda teimam. E não mente pra nós Nioko-san, você gostou e pediu por bis mentalmente! Nioko: Vou decepar suas orelhas... eu: o.o' bem, espero que tenhas gostado desse capítulo e continue acompanhando!-sai correndo fugindo de Nioko.

**Paty-kon-chan: **Você demora pra ler e eu pra postar!xD Vai ter algumas ceninhas de luta ainda, mas não vou entrar em detalhes, foi só pra tentar te deixar curiosa! Continue acompanhando!

**Deedlit Pirotess: **Nossa, obrigado!Você acabou de iluminar minha mente com seus elogios que no próximo capítulo vou fazer uma cena MARA pra você!xD Continue acompanhando!

Ae pessoal, agora é sério!

Eu já demorei muito pra postar, então não vou mais deixa-los esperando. Vou tentar por um prazo de pelo menos um capítulo quinzenal. Não sei se vou conseguir, mas a meta é essa.

Já né!


End file.
